Studying Abroad
by jaymem
Summary: One Direction, Niall Horan and OC. Not actually based on a TV-show Christine is finishing up her year studying over in London, England. Her stay gets a little more interesting when she runs into Niall unexpectedly, changing things fast.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I moved to London I think I've only seen roughly 15 days without rain, crazy how much different it is across one ocean. The fashion was also completely different, I felt so…out of date, but I most certainly did not have the money to keep up with these fashion runway girls that fill the London streets. Now that I live away from home I understand why people think Canadians are laid-back and care-free, compared to here, we are! I'm content to go around town in some leggings and flannel, toque on my head because I'm too lazy to do anything with my hair – at least I try with my foot wear in some fashionable brown buckle up boots. Yeah, that's my usually outfit, as it is today. I didn't bother bringing my umbrella with me but I also wasn't expecting a random downpour to happen either – woops. I ran towards the nearest store I could, pushed the door open and sighed a breathe of relieve when I felt I wasn't being rained on anymore.

"Excuse me, you can't be in here right now" a low voice grumbled from a distance. I took my hat off and shook my hair a bit before looking up. I was in an HMV but the isles were changed and roped up for a line. There was a huge table at the end of the line and a bunch of people running around trying to get things going.

"Oh…oh I am sorry, I just…it started raining so hard so I ran for cover" I smiled lightly and put my hat back over my bird nest hair, "If it isn't too much to ask, do you think I could just stand here for another 5 minutes, just until this rain calms down a little bit?"

"Ma'am, I'm not – it's alright Gregory, let the poor girl stay here" a women's voice came from behind him, "It's terrible outside, she most certainly doesn't look like she's going to bomb the place or harm the boys" the lady gave me a smile and I smiled back thankfully.

"Uhm…harm what boys? If I may ask", I made the lady laugh.

"See Gregory, she's no harm" the lady chuckled and left us, though I was still confused.

"There's a signing for a band today, they're fans can get out of control, so certain measures have to be taken…I'm sorry if I came off as rude" the security guard came and stood a little closer to me, much more relaxed now. I paid attention to exactly what was being set up, posters and CD holders and then I finally recognized the band.

"Oh! That boy band – Jeesh, yes, no wonder you were worried" we laughed together, "Those poor boys" I said sort of to myself. I watched outside for a little bit until the rain settled down and the crowd got bigger outside, I was over helping some people fold some things, I figured if I'm seeking shelter I could at least help, but it was time I get leaving - I did need to get to class eventually. I thanked them for letting me stay through the downpour as I fumbled through my purse for my iPod when I smashed into what felt like a slightly squishy brick wall. I fell down instantly, dropping my bag and most of what was in side of it. A bunch of other stuff fell and everything got scattered on the floor.

"Shit…are you okay?" a voice made me raise my head; he had bushy brown hair, green eyes, and a bit of a cheeky smile on his face.

"Uh…yes, yes I'm okay, I should have been watching where I was going instead of burying my face into my bag" I chuckled. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground.

"No one's fault love, we just had to rush through or the crowds would have torn off our clothes" an Irish accent spoke beside me.

"Well, for some reason I think that was their intention" I chuckled and looked up at who was beside me. He smiled and laughed lightly at what I said, his teeth were slightly crooked but they suited him. His hair was light and dark blonde mixed and his skin look super smooth. What really caught my attention is when he finished laughing and looked back at me with these amazing blue eyes; they stuck out so vividly against his pale hair and skin. I looked down so I wasn't being creepy and saw the bushy brown haired boy picking some stuff up from the ground. I kneeled down, the boy beside me followed, and we all continued to pick up stuff off the ground that was ours.

"Well", I got up, "I believe I have everything – uh, have a good day, I hope" I smiled at the group of them, there were three others who came over and helped us pick stuff up.

"I'm Niall, by the way" the blonde one stretched his hand out towards me. I smiled and took a hold of his hand,

"Christine", he smiled and we sort of just stood there, not really shaking hands just holding each other's hand and awkwardly smiling – it's one of those moments were you don't want to be rude pull your hand away to fast or something.

"Ahem…uh, so yeah" I pulled my hand back, "I need to get to class down at the University, I'm already a good 45 minutes late, it was nice to meet you Niall" I smiled again and walked towards the door.

"It was really nice to meet you too Christine!" he yelled after me and I just looked back and chuckled but kept walking. I pushed open the doors and the sound of screaming girls filled my ears. I definitely need my own music to drown this out on the walk to class. I shoved my hand into my purse searching for my iPod again but I couldn't find it. I opened it up and looked through it; it must have fallen on the floor. I turned around back to the doors but an arm stopped me from going any further.

"Sorry, back of the line, doors will open in a half an hour" an unfamiliar man said, hardly even looking at me.

"Oh, no, sorry – I just came from in there and I must have left my iPod on a table"

"Sorry, no one is getting in" the man gave me a little nudge away from the doors. Great, there goes $150.00 down the drain. I wrapped my arms around my body and continued to walk to the campus.

Class was boring today, I would have rather just stayed home with some tea and movies, however, the plan with my parents was that I was to attend every class in order for them to pay for me to finish my last year overseas. I stepped out of the bath, threw my messy hair into a bun and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out and turned up the music on the radio then headed to my room. I should probably clean up a little bit, since just about every article of clothing I own is on the floor right now.

"Shit, shit, shit" I was mumbled to myself as I rummaged through all the clothes I had just put away, "It had to be here, I was wearing it today, I didn't put it on a counter or" I stopped and just stood in the middle of my room. "Fucking eh" I smacked my head into my palm. I had lost a bracelet my Grandma had given me as a family heirloom; she died not even three weeks after that. It must have fallen off my wrist when I ran into those boys; I wasn't even paying attention that it was gone.

"Fuck…it's already 11:30pm, the store will be closed and cleaned and everything, great" I mumbled and walked into the kitchen. I had thrown my towel on the floor in my bedroom and grabbed my footie pajamas off the couch, slipping into them. I popped a bag of popcorn and brought it over to the couch, I was in a crappy mood now. Just as I sat down the phone rang, on the other side of the room. Normally I wouldn't bother, but I hadn't talked to my parents all week so it could be them. I pushed myself off the couch and grabbed it before it hit the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi, is this ?" the signal was weak, but I could faintly hear what they were asking.

"This is her, who's calling", the phone hung up. Oh great, now what, is it some murderer wanting to come kill me. I hung the phone up and got half way to the couch when there was a knock on my door. Who the hell would be knocking on my door at this hour?

Oh right, the killer.

I walked over slowly and peered through the peep hole. I recognized the blonde hair and blue eyes immediately and opened the door fast.

"How do you know where I live?" I rested my hip against the door frame putting one hand on my hip and the other hanging down the side.

"Hi, oh I'm great, thanks for asking, and you?" he said sarcastically in that Irish accent. I just looked at him.

"I found a purple iPod, and since none of the guys have a purple iPod I thought it had to be yours so, I did a little searching so I could find you and get it back to you" he held out a purple Nano and I took it.

"Um, can I come in? I saw some paparazzi following me and I'd rather they not see me go into a random apartment, I'd never hear the end of it tomorrow on the news" he stared at me. I glared a little bit and then moved so he could walk past and closed the door behind him.

"It was you, on the phone, yes?" I locked the door.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I got the right house" he turned to face me. I walked over to him and hit him in the arm.

"You idiot!" I said loudly, "I thought you were a killer and you were making sure I was home so you could slaughter me!" he laughed and I hit him again. He grabbed my arms and held them against my sides.

"Well, if I was a killer, I'm 'fraid you'd be dead by now love" he smirked but didn't let me go for a few seconds.

"Still…" I murmured, shrugged off his hands and went back to where my popcorn was waiting for me. "So, how DID you find out where I live? You little creep" I patted the chair beside the couch but he sat down next to me, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Well, IPod's have user information you see, so, all I did was see what your full name was, go to the University down the street you said you attended, asked them for your address – which might I say was very easy and your school should check up on that – and then decided I'd drop the stuff off after our concert" he spit all the out while stuffing popcorn into his mouth, "Oh…and this" he rummaged through his pant pocket before pulling out a worn silver bracelet with swirls engraved throughout it, "Is this yours too? We found it let-"

"Oh my Goodness thank you so much!" I squealed and jumped him, hugging him super tight before letting go and taking the bracelet, "I thought I had lost it and I was so worried and oh jeeze, thank you, thank you, thank you" I repeated and then hugged him again. He wrapped his arms around me this time squeezing tight before lifting me up and laying me down on the couch on my back. His face was inches away from mine, my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands now pressed against his chest.

"I'll pick out a movie then?" she smirked again and untangled himself heading over to the drawers around the television. I sat there watching him, my heart was beating a little faster than usual, it was just so unexpected, and the way he looked at me, how it felt to be held into him like that. I don't even know why I'm thinking any of this.

"By the way…nice pajamas" he muttered but continued to look through the DVD's. I looked down and remembered I was wearing a one piece pajama set. It was baby blue and had teddy-bears, hardly the kind of thing a 19 year old would be expected to be wearing.

"Excuse me, I was given no warning a celebrity was going to be showing up at my house, had I known…no, I wouldn't have changed, these are comfy as hell" I stretched out on the couch and he turned around to look at me, laughing.

"I like you, you just…you don't care about who I am"

"I don't really know who you are"

"So you let a stranger just walk into your house?"

"I'm a lonely foreigner, what else am I expected to do when a good looking guy is standing at my door asking to come in?" I motioned me swooning on the couch, he snorted and placed a DVD into the player before walking back over.

"Where are you from? I noticed the moment you spoke earlier that you're not from here" he lifted my legs, sat down, and put them down over his lap.

"Across the pond, good ol' Canada eh?" I smiled, scotching myself forward so my butt was pressed against his legs. I felt comfortable around him for some reason, like, even though we had just met I could just completely be myself and do whatever.

"Ahh, you do fit the stereotype very well you know" he looked over and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh shush" I nudged his shoulder with my knee and turned my head back to the TV since the movie was starting. He pushed my leg down and rested his hands over my legs. I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye for a brief moment before turning his head to the TV also.


	2. Chapter 2

I fluttered my eyes a little bit before opening them slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light of the room. I was wrapped up in blanket and the television was turned off. I sat up and I was alone in the flat, I do remember Niall being here last night … right?

I sat there for a while waking up a bit before wrapping the blanket around myself and walking to the kitchen. There was a plate with two strawberries and a banana making a smiley face and note.

"I woke up around 4am; it must have been quite the boring movie 'cause we were both passed out! Anyways, I headed home; I mean…I'm not that easy you know, I don't just sleep over after a first date. Anyways, I don't know if this will be any good by time you wake up but I sort of munched on half a banana and some berries before leaving and thought I'd make something for you. Anyways, on the back of this note is my cell number, we finish rehearsals tomorrow around 3pm so I was wondering if you'd like to get a coffee with me after? So yeah, just give me a text and let me know it was nice hanging out with you.

Niall."

I flipped over the note while popping a strawberry in mouth and chewing, before grabbing my phone and putting in his number.

"Should I go? I mean, try and think outside of your fan mind here and be logical with me" I spoke into the phone with my best friend. I mean, this was serious business, it was famous boy business. My friend Liz loves One Direction so when I told her what had happened yesterday she freaked out. She was upset I hadn't told her exactly after it happened but she forgave me easily enough once I said Niall left his number, "I mean, we just met, and it was briefly and then somehow he stayed and watched a movie – I mean, who logically goes out for coffee with a stranger?" I took a sip of tea before shaving my legs some more in the sink.

"You HAVE to go, he obviously doesn't think it's weird and I mean, come on! I would kill to be in position and that's logical!"

"No, that's obsessive" I laughed, nicking my leg a little bit.

"Go. Go and have coffee and fall in love and make beautiful babies. If not for you, do it for me, please" she begged over the phone. I laughed, I could picture her making a terrible attempt of a puppy-dog face at me right now, and even though I'm thousands of miles away from her, I still can't resist it.

"Okay, I'll go, but it's your fault if he turns out to be a douchebag just looking for some Canadian pussy, living the rock star life"

"You'd give it to him, don't praise your ego over there in Ennngland" she mocked me.

"If he's terrible, I'll make sure to give you ALL the details" I laughed rinsing off my legs and swinging them over the counter.

"I expect details in either situation, I don't care if you're soul mates, there are something's that must not ever be kept secret from a best friend, and the size, capabilities and so forth of Niall Horans cock is one of them" she said smartly. God she was so serious right now.

"Okay, okay, you will know everything, whatever happens you get the exclusive details – now, can I go get ready so I can actually look kind of decent when I go see him or would you like to make me miss this?" I walked into the bedroom towards my closet.

"Go my lame ass friend, I shall be jealous of you all the way across a vast ocean of my tears" she dramatically cried.

"You're so fucking weird, I'll talk to you later Liz" I laughed and hung up after she said bye.

I threw the phone on the bed and started searching through my closet. Part of me wanted to try and get all dressed like these English girls, I mean…Niall lived here, I'm sure he had expectations, but also, I don't particularly care how I look around him. If he was willing to meet me for coffee after our 'date' when I was in a one piece pajama set and my hair up in a bun then he wouldn't mind if I wore a paper bag. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with my brown boots, a sheer black dress shirt and a red flannel for over top. I let my hair dry and spritzed some salt texturizer into it put on some mascara and that was that. I had about 30 minutes to make it to the address Niall had politely tapped to my bedroom door. I might be close but I think he can wait 5 minutes.

Luckily it wasn't raining today just a little damp so I grabbed a raincoat (for the cold and for precautions – I never know how the weather is going to change over here). I was listening to my music and walking through the streets, checking my phone to make sure I was on the correct path towards this coffee place.

Eventually I came up to a little café with a purple roof. It was located on a small street with very little traffic and very little people. I walked in and spotted some bright blonde hair peeking out of a blue hat near the back.

"Well hey there" I squeezed his shoulder and walked to the other seat across the table. He looked up from the table and smiled, setting his phone off to the side.

"I was hoping you weren't standing me up and were just a slower walker" he smiled faintly, as if he really was thankful I didn't stand him up.

"How could I stand up a guy who makes me a fruit smiley face in the morning? That's just terrible etiquette" he laughed and I smiled throwing my jacket on the chair beside me along with my purse. The waitress came over and we both order a tea. We sat there for a good two hours just discussing our lives, our ambitions, everything. He was really interested in my schooling, since he doubts he's going to go back, he's interested in everything I know.

I saw some people fumble into the café whipping down their clothes. I looked past them through the glass – great, another spontaneous downpour.

"You know", I took a sip of my third drink; "had I known the weather in London was so unpredictable and shitty I would've taken the spot in Spain. His eyes perked up.

"That would have been really cool, but I don't know, I'm glad you took the London spot, I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't" he blushed ever so slightly and buried his face into his cup to finish it off.

"You're not getting cheesy on me now are you? I'm not a 14 year old fan Mr. Horan" I gave him a playful smile, "I'm a little more experienced". He looked at me.

"I can handle experienced in more than just one way" we locked eyes and didn't look away. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife right now. Maybe it was because I've been single for almost a year since I left for London or maybe it's because this boy was just a bundle of fucking good looking.

"Well, it wouldn't be very nice of me to make you walk so, I'll drive you back" he broke eye contact, got up, and threw his jacket of his shoulders. I did the same and grabbed my purse.

"Yeah we're ready…out back?...okay, be right there" he put his phone back in his pocket and looked at me.

"I would drive you myself, but I don't want either of us to die when fans and cameras are chasing us" he smiled though I could tell that bothered him a little bit.

"No worries, I understand – granted, you driving through a crowded street of ravage fans and paparazzi is probably safer than me trying to drive through these streets" I joked and he chuckled. I followed him out back; he took my hand and led me through a couple stair cases. His thumb would caress the inside of my palm every so often sending shivers up my arm. We crawled into the back of an SUV and headed on our way. We were in such conversation that I didn't even realize we weren't heading to my flat until the van stopped out front of fancy apartment building.

"Oh…this isn't my place…" I said looking around.

"I know…I said I'd take you back, I didn't actually specify who's place we were going back too" Niall spoke reaching over me to open the door. He turned his face towards mine, like last night it was inches away from mine, "after you" he smiled and leaned back into the seat. I got out and he followed, I stood there while he talked to the driver for a little bit and then he came back to my side.

"So yeah…this is where I live, I just got it a few months ago. Liam and Zayne live in building too" he was looking at the building.

"Well…I'm sure it looks nicer inside…where it's warmer…" I hinted. He just chuckled and placed his hand on the small of my back leading me inside.

My back was pressed against a counter, Niall's hands holding onto my hips tightly, holding me close to his body. My fingers were pulling lightly on his hair as our tongues wrestled each other. He let go of my body and pressed his hips against mine, letting out a little breathy groan as his hard on pushed against me. His hands began exploring my back, over my sides until they rested on my butt. He squeezed it lightly before pulling away, lifting me onto the counter and pressing his lips against mine again. I wrapped my legs around his body pulling him closer to me. We continued in this position until beeping from a timer went off. He pulled away again, rested his forehead on mine, both of us breathing a little heavy.

"I'm not exactly hungry at the minute" he breathed, giving me a quick kiss, nibbling my lip a bit. God I wanted him, but something stopped me. I pushed him away and he looked at me.

"We went through the effort of getting it ready, we should enjoy our hard work" I smiled and slid off the counter. He snaked his hands around my waist again pulling me into him, his smell filling my senses.

"I can wait" he started kissing down my neck. I swallowed hard and leaned away. I smiled and got out of his arms, walking over to the boiling water and turned it off. I drained the water and plated the pasta. I looked behind me where the pasta sauce was beside Niall. He was looking at me in a, 'I don't like this game' kind of way.

"Could you pass that to me" I nodded to the bowl beside him. He just looked at me but when I moved to get it he grabbed it and brought it over. He held it in one hand, wrapped the other around me under my arm and then held onto it again with both hands before pouring it onto the two plates. He placed the bowl down and placed his hands on my hips, spinning me around to face him.

"We plated it, can we please continue and just warm it up after?" he started kissing down my neck again. I moaned a little and felt him smile against my skin. He took that as a yes, as he should, and picked me up again. He carried me slowly until we bumped into a wall. He kept me pressed up against it as we continued to kiss heavily. I was moving my hips against his and every time I would grind over his package he would groan a little louder. I brought my legs down and my hand rested on the hem of his pants. My fingertips inching inside and pulling him a little closer.

"DING" a loud bell rang through the apartment. We ignored it and he pushed me back against the wall.

"OI! Open up Princess or we're barging in on you, clothed or not!" someone spoke through the speaker and Niall jumped.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" he groaned loudly and before he knew it the door flew open and three guys came stumbling in.

"Ello pri-oh…" it was the bushy brown haired boy from the store, Harry. He saw me and stopped talking. I must look a mess, I know my hair is all messy from Niall running his fingers through it; my flannel is thrown on the floor just beside the counter we were previous occupying. I straightened out my shirt and hair. Niall flattened his hair and looked back at me – his face was beat red, though I'm not sure if he's embarrassed or just out of breath.

"This is awkward…" the black haired one piped up from the back and walked forward, flopping down on the couch.

"You should have texted or called or something" Niall mumbled walking towards the kitchen and motioning for me to join him.

"By the looks of you two, you most certainly were not going to be answering any text messages"

Niall just shook his head and leaned against the counter. I reached down and grabbed my flannel putting it back on. Niall looked disappointed when I did but then turned his attention back to the guys in his living room.

"So, which room was she going to see?" Zayne spoke again while flipping through channels, "I hope we didn't interrupt a 'special' Niall moment" he kept going not paying us any attention. I suddenly wasn't in the mood, what did he mean a 'special' Niall moment?

"Oh shut it Zayne, you little wanker" Niall threw something at him and went over to the pasta. He put the plates in the fridge and closed.

"We invited some people over, hope you don't mind, it's like a surprise party but with no reason" Harry smiled and Niall just shrugged. I was standing awkwardly when Niall came up beside me,

"Maybe you should go home" he said quietly while watching the TV. Ouch…

"Uh…oh," I swallowed, "whatever" I grabbed my bag when the door opened. A bunch of girls in short dresses and skirts and skimpy shirts came in laughing and giggling with each other. They all looked at me and clearly disapproved of my outfit choice but kept heading towards the boys. Lots of laughing and squealing happened as they all hugged the boys with "I miss you so much" or "Hey cutie" being said. Now I get why he wanted me to go home, I mean…these girls were dressed for a party, they were certainly better off for Niall, for the rest of them than I was. I put my boots on and closed the door behind me. It closed louder than I had hoped.

"Yeah I know AND that asshole didn't even have the decency to call me a cab or anything" I fumed over the phone to Liz. She couldn't believe he had done that, I felt bad ruining her image of them but I needed to talk to her.

"I would have called you one but you left" a small voice came up from behind me. I turned around and Niall was standing there in just his jeans and t-shirt.

"I'll call you back in a bit Liz, I have some bullshit to deal with" I hung the phone up and just stared at him. He looked down at the ground to break eye contact so I started speaking.

"You…I mean…God, I cannot believe I even, for a second, fell for your pathetic sweet guy in a boy band act, I mean fuck" I turned around and put my face in my hand.

"No, I swear that's not what I was doing – it's, it's just complicated" I looked up at him, I hate so much angry in eyes right now"

"You know what…I don't want to be involved in your 'complicated' life then … I mean, what the fuck are we doing anyways? We JUST met yesterday, barely and what, we were going to fuck? No…no, I'm glad this happened, I will not just be another tramp you parade through your house"

"It's not like that! I'm not – just go away" I interrupted him. He just stood in front of me and watched me. I wouldn't look at him, "There's no point in even getting upset over this, I mean, let's be honest…you're you and I'm me, we're not supposed to do things like this. People like you aren't supposed to be with people like me, in any context"

"People like me? I thought we got over the whole 'we're not different' stage hours ago! I mean…why…why do you think I even bothered to see you again today; it certainly wasn't just to sleep with you"

"Look, I'm sorry I bothered you and you didn't get what you wanted, you have a flat completely full of willing girls to finish my job, have fun, my cab is here" I walked past him.

"Would you just stay, if it means that much then just stay, like fuck" he yelled at me but I just got into the cab and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

(Niall's POV)

The kicked the ground as the cab drove off, I could kill Harry right now. I stood there for a while before heading back inside to my flat. I opened the door and the party had already begun. Girls pretending to be drunker than they actually were, Harry all over them, Liam being the nice guy with a girlfriend and Zayne chatting up a girl on the couch while the others danced together to the music that was blaring through the room. I rubbed my eyes and went into the kitchen; I pulled out one of the plates of pasta to eat.

"Niallsy, can't be too hungry quite yet you've drank nothing" some brunette slurred as she had her hands on my side.

"I'm not feeling too good tonight, I'd rather not drink" I turned away and put the plate in the microwave.

"Oh c'mon mate, cheer up" Harry leaned against the counter, "So I messed up you getting laid, look at all the girls here to choose from" he took a large swig of beer.

"I…I don't want to hook up with some random girl. It's not like we planned on hooking up or anything today it was just sort of happening. But I really like her and was sort of going for the road to a relationship path with her but now she thinks I just used her, no thanks to all this" I waved my hand in the air and then the beeper went off for the pasta

"Sorry mate…" Harry shrugged and went off to dance with some of the girls. I went to my room and closed the door so I could eat my meal in somewhat privacy. I had tried calling her a couple of times in the next few hours but she wasn't answering so I gave up. I was just lying on the bed when the door burst open; Harry came stumbling in holding onto some drunken girl.

"Oh…sorry, sorry!" he winked and left without closing the door.

That's it, I'm not staying here all night – they can all have their fun. I packed a few things in a bag, put on a hoodie and headed out of the room. I called Louis (even though I felt bad since he was out on a date with his girlfriend) and told him everything so that when the guys call worried that I'm gone he knows how to handle them. I got a cab and made my way.

The buzzer rung, my heart was racing and after about two buzzes her voice come over the speaker,

"Hello?" she sounded groggy, I quickly checked my phone…no wonder, and it's 1am.

"Hi…please don't hang up." I waited a second and when I didn't hear the tone I kept talking, "Look…I, I really want to explain and yes this could have waited for another day but not really and I'm rambling and I know it's a lot to ask but I can't stay at my place and so I came here so please, at least let me in to explain. If you want me out after then I'll leave" it was silent for a moment before the door buzzer went off and I walked into the building. I ran up the stairs because the elevator was taking too long. I reached her door and knocked lightly. The locks were being fumbled with and then the door opened. She looked tired but not impressed; just looking at me and then walked away, leaving the door open. I followed and closed it behind me, locking it up again.

"Its 1:00am in the morning, to be completely honest, I don't feel like talking" she paused, "but you can sleep on couch, night" she headed to her bedroom.

"Please…" I didn't think I said it loud enough for her to hear but she stopped and rubbed her eyes. She turned around and just looked at me. I set my things beside the couch and walked over to her.

"I didn't want you to go, I mean…I did but not because I actually wanted you gone" I was fumbling with my words. She just stood there and said nothing. I took a deep breath.

"When Harry said there was a party coming it's just…he gets out of control and I always have to take care of him and he invites these 'girls' all the time and I just…I suppose I didn't want you to see it or know that's what happened" I scratched my head and looked at her. She was looking me straight in face now, her shoulders less tense, "Also…I mean…Like I said, he throws these parties a lot and not having a girlfriend, I've done stuff at those parties and it would have been awkward with you there." I looked away.

"You didn't want me around other girls you've slept with" she sort of finished off my sentence.

"I left because I didn't want to have to deal with it and knowing how it must have come across to you and that if I didn't do something now nothing would probably get done about it, I really do like you – you just met me" she broke in.

"I know" I paused and looked at her, "I know…I don't know how to explain it"

"Then don't. Just, stay here and go back tomorrow. It's none of my business what girls you've been with and it's certainly not my right to get bothered by such things. I mean…I don't really know you" she paused, "It was a mistake and I…we were being foolish and got carried away" she stepped back from me a little bit.

"It's cheesy and stupid and really high school and everything cliché you can think of but I just feel good with you, I feel good about you and this whole thing" I motioned my hands between the two of us, "And, you know me quite well actually, I told so much to you during coffee and I'm not exactly sure why" I actually chuckled a little bit, "My intentions were never to just get you to like me enough that I could sleep with you and then never talk to you. I mean, if you were one of those girls that Harry invited over and I was drunk, yeah, I probably would have but you're not and I like that. Also, I know you're feeling the same things I am, I may have made a mistake but I'm not stupid." I hope I'm not stupid I said to myself in my head.

"I never said you were stupid…I said you were an asshole, it takes brains to be an asshole" she looked at me, "But…I understand. I get the whole single life party thing; I just wish you had dealt with that in a normal way instead of being so…uninformative and douche about it all".

"Look, really, I need you believe me – I do" she really liked to inturppt me tonight. I didn't say anything and just watched her.

"I can see Harry being like that and I understand why you told me to go" she looked at me, I felt a bit better now but there was still something wrong.

"There's a but" I said quietly and she looked away.

"It's still true…people like you and people like me…this should not be happening. It's not right, it's not good, you're just giving me too much hope and it's just not worth it"

"I already told you I don't care"

"I do though, everyone around the world does, your fans and your management, your band mates – I'm just some girl over here studying for school – you're going to be touring the world" I looked at her and I went to touch her face but pulled my hand back.

"Look at me" she hesitated before looking, "I like that you don't care who I am, at least you didn't before tonight. I like that your smart and you're in school, I like that you're not even English. You're so different from everything that is in my life and that's what I want. Even if you just want to be friends then let's do that, it's not what I want, but I really could use someone like you in my life" she took in what I said before looking away. We stood there in this little corridor for about a minute or two before she spoke.

"I will not be holding any of Harry's parties here, deal?" I smiled and nodded.

"Secondly – we could be friends but I mean, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to try out this" she did the same motion I had done earlier, "however, I most certainly do not approve of you attending his parties when I'm not present. Not that I don't trust you, I don't trust alcohol, drunk Harry, or drunk-legally aged fan-girls" she looked back at me with the tiniest smile on her lips. I beamed, I was forgiven. I wrapped her in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"I wasn't mad that we didn't, you…it was going to happen and I was so excited, but I wasn't mad that it didn't" I kept holding her as I spoke. She just nodded into my chest and held me back. We stood there for a minute or so before she pulled away.

"You still woke me up in the middle of the night, for that you should be in the dog house, but it's damp and I would like it if I could cuddle you during the night" she let her hand trail down my arm until her fingertips ran across mine to the end and she was walking away. I grabbed my bag and jogged after her putting my arm around her waist, pulling her in and kissing her head.

"I'm totally okay with cuddling you all night" she shook her head smiling and climbed into her bed. I undressed down to my boxers and watched her eye me up and down.

"We could continue from earlier…" I struck a pose and she laughed.

"Not tonight, just come keep me warm, pg-13" she rolled over and I climbed into bed, spooning her.

"Pg-13 movies have sex in them, they just show faces not bodies" I whispered before throwing my free arm over her body and keeping her close to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I was awake but I kept my eyes closed for a little longer, holding onto the twindling images of my dream. My eyes fluttered a little bit before I let them open, everything a blur at first while they adjusted to the bit of sun filtering through the window. Ah, sun…I definetly will never take it for granted while I am here like I do back home. There was a stir and a grumble beside me and I felt something shift against my back. I rolled over softly to see Niall still sleeping. His hair all a mess, and his face peaceful and calm. He was lying of his back, his left arm still under my pillow. I rested my head on his chest, letting it go up and down with his breathing while listening to his heartbeat. I started tracing little circles lightly on his exposed skin with my hand – he was comfortable to be with and I still felt like this was going too fast and was completely illogical in all normal sense, but I didn't want to move.

"You're tickling me" a very tired and muffled voice spoke softly. I leaned up on my one elbow and resting my other arm on his chest to look up at his face – his eyes were still closed.

"Oh, now don't tell me you're ticklish…" I trailed off and his eyes shot open.

"Don't you dare" he gave me a warning look right before I attacked his sides with my hands. He started jerking around. He kept squealing out "stop" in heaps of breathes trying to escape. I crawled on top and straddled his lap – in the long, never a good plan. He took hold my sides and tickled me back and I immedietly collapsed onto his body. I stopped tickling him since I lost all my strength.

"Yeah, how do you like it!" he laughed and kept going. Now it was me begging him to stop, thrashing around on top of him but he wouldn't let me move. Finally I got hold of his hands and pinned them down on his sides, looking down at him as I was trying to catch my breath. He was smiling up at me, he has such a boyish grin.

"May I have my hands back now?" he asked and I gave him a questioning look before letting go, setting my hands on his chest to prepare for attack if nessecary. He raised them towards me and I grabed them fast.

"Whoa cat lady, calm down, I'm not going to tickle you" he laughed and I let them go. He cupped my face and pulled me down to his and kissed me lightly, "I just wanted a good morning kiss" I smiled and kissed him again.

"Hungry?" I asked in between little exchanged kisses.

"Why is it always food that interrupts these moments?" he said but continued to kiss me again. I pushed myself up looking down at him. He was right, I mean…why don't we just do it now and get it over with? I want to, he wants too, and in any normal situation both of us would have jumped on the opportunity to get this dirty business done.

"I just want to wait" I spoke softly but kept looking at him, "If we're going to try this, I don't want to mess it up by taking things too fast – not that we're going relatively slow by any means" we both chuckled.

"If you want to wait, we can do that, however , I must ask that you don't straddle me when you're wearing underwear and a bra, that's just not fair" he motioned with his hands to my body. I had forgotten that I changed during the night, Niall certainly warmed me up.

"I guess I can do that" I shrugged and climbed off the bed walking towards the kitchen.

"Walking around like that is not fair either! I mean c'mon, with a cute butt like that, you're being such a meany!" I heard him yell from the bedroom. I laughed and grabbed a blanket off the couch, covering my body up before opening the fridge.

"I guess that's better" he grumbled and leaned against the wall watching me.

"It's going to have to do, you can't expect me to wear a nun outfit all the time"

"If I asked nicely?" she questioned and I pushed him into the wall while he laughed.

We sat watching some morning talk shows while eating breakfast – we talked more about our lives, the band – Niall explained that Harry really isn't a bad guy, just gets out of control sometimes with his parties.

"Do you have class today?" he asked before taking a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Well…I know your school days are far behind you, but do you remember having school on a Saturday?" I looked at him and he just gave me a little sneer.

"Sometimes you're too sarcastic for your good, you know that"

"I'm aware" I put my bowl down and nuzzled against his arm, a sign for him to lift it – he did. We continued to watch TV for a little bit in silence. It wasn't weird not talking, nothing was weird around him. We were so alike but different in the right areas of our personality. I liked the way he rubbed my arm and when I nuzzled my head a bit he would squeeze me tighter. At this moment, I didn't care that I had just met this boy, it was going great and it felt right and I was going to trust my gut on this one.

Niall invited me to go to the studio with him and the band for a commercial voice over they were doing, afterwards we were going to Louis' flat to hangout before their show tonight. We both showered, seperetly of course since Niall insisted if he couldn't be held accountable for his actions with us both naked in a shower together. I threw on my usual leggings, flannel, boots, and a touque as Niall put the same clothes he arrived in yesterday on. We had to head back to his flat anyways so he could wake up the guys and grab some things.

"What if they don't like me and think I stole you away from the party and stuff?" I asked worriedly as we got into a van Niall had called to pick us up.

"It'll be fine. They won't even remember – the only one who will, will be Liam and he want say anything. He gets it, he has a girlfriend." he closed the door. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but it sounded like he was insinuating that I was his girlfriend and it made me smile a little bit. The car ride was peaceful, small chit-chat here and there until we got back to Niall's building.

The place smelled like alcohol, sweat, and a hint of Niall's cologne. It wasn't overly messy, which was a surprise, but still a bit of a clean up.

"You're back" we both looked to the couch and there was another boy with bushy brown hair sitting on it.

"I'm Liam by the way – you left before I could introduce myself, since we didn't get to meet when Niall and Harry tackled you to the ground" he looked up from the TV. Niall motioned for me to go sit down as he headed to his bed room.

"I'm Christine" I said and sat down, "I didn't mean to be rude last night I just – it's okay, it's a lot to handle. You came back with him so I know everything is good and that's what matters" he smiled, taking a sip from his mug. I liked him, he worried about the guys but didn't like pry into their business. We sat there watching the TV, it was a bit more awkward with Liam then it had been with Niall this morning, but nothing I couldn't deal with.

"Okay, okay we're up" I heard some people groan and some foot steps down the hall way. I looked behind the couch and saw Harry stumble into the kitchen tiredly and some girl wearing only his t-shirt follow behind. Niall was knocking on another door, I assume the one Zayne was sleeping in. I tried to look back to the TV but I wasn't fast enough before Harry caught me staring at him.

"Oh…hello" he poured some milk and took a sip.

"Sorry 'bout last night there…uhm…you were more than welcome to stay you know" he walked towards the couch, leaving the girl in the kitchen to stand their awkwardly. He sat down beside Liam and put his glass on the table.

"I'll call you two a cab then?" I heard Niall's voice and looked to see him talking to two girls.

"We'll just grab our things…" the one trailed off and left. The one in the kitchen looked back at Harry who didn't even notice her and then headed back to the bedroom.

"Fun night I missed out on I see" Niall sat down beside me looking around the room.

"Well, let me put it to you this way…I think we've gotten over partying with a bunch of random girls Harry invites over" Zayne was in the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

"Hey, I didn't see you complaining last night on your way to the bedroom" Harry rose his glass of milk before finishing it.

"Who's going to complain about getting laid?" he looked at me, "Sorry" his face winced a little bit.

"It's fine, you can talk about it in front of me, I'm not 15, I know about the birds and bee's" they all chuckled.

"Oh…does she Niall?" Harry was looking at his and winking.

"Shut it you pervert" Niall threw a pillow at him and they all laughed.

The two girls left, the guys just said bye before the door closed. I don't get how all you can aspire to be is that girl. Sure, you had sex with a guy in your favorite band but he doesn't respect you. I mean, to be honest, Harry and Zayne treated them quite poorly, but those girls will cherish that night.

I sat behind the glass surfing around the net on Liam's computer he let me use while they were in the recording booth doing their commercial. That's when I came across the pictures, splattered all over Tumblr and linked to some UK celebrity site.

"Niall's secret lover?" or better yet "3 of five boys taken – Finally a blonde!" and so forth. Great, they got my face too. I didn't' even notice people taking any pictures this morning when we were leaving and I guess Niall didn't see them when he was ringing me last night. I kept the pages up and continued to check my personal sites – there's nothing I can do about it now but let him know and go from there.

"Hi" I heard before I got a kiss on the check and a body flopped down beside me on the small couch. I looked over and Niall was giving me a cheeky little grin.

"Hey" I smiled back, the rest of the guys were all listening over to their own voices, commenting on how someone sounds like a seal or something.

"Um, when we have time there's something you should probably see" I said quietly, I didn't want anyone else to know until Niall figured out what he wants to do.

"Well, it's going to have to wait, we need to head to a signing and well, I'm not making you cab back from way out here so you're going to have to tag along" he got up and reached his hand out, "not that I mind". I closed the laptop and took his hand so he could pull me up.

"Thanks for letting me use this" I handed it back to Liam, he thanked me and we headed outside – took forever with the amount of thank you's and see you next time's with the staff and everything. When we finally left the building there were some paparazzi waiting outside and started snapping pictures and yelling stuff. Niall held me closer and covered my head with his hand trying to shuffle us faster to the car.

"New lady friend their Niall?" I heard someone yell before I got pushed into a van. I fell into a seat but straightened myself out just in time for the rest of the boys to stumble in and close the door.

"Phew, you okay?" Niall sat beside me, putting his arm around me.

"I'm fine but…" I trailed off.

"What? Was it too much? I'm sorry I should have thought of that before I dragged up all the way up here" he scrunched his face a bit.

"No, no, not that um … when I was on the net during your recording, there were pictures…of us, from this morning. And from you standing at my building last night – just…it looks like, you know" I sort of spoke directly into his neck because I was trying to be quiet. Niall just took a deep breath, saying nothing.

"Louis, Liam" he spoke finally and the guys turned to face us, "How did you deal with the first time the paparazzi got pictures of you and your girl?" I bit my lip, I felt like I just put him – all of them, in some super shitty situation.

"Back there? No worries, just say she was a worker something and didn't want her picture taken" they laughed.

"No…they got pictures from me at her building last night and us leaving this morning" he squeezed my shoulder a little and I straightened up a bit.

"Oh…" Louis trailed off like he was thinking.

"Well, you either go with the 'we're good friends and she was having a rough day so I kept her company or just, tell them you're seeing her?" Liam answered. Niall nodded his head and thanked them, removed his arm from behind me and pulled out his phone. He didn't speak to me the rest of the ride; he didn't even look away from his phone at all. I don't know if he's worried or mad or thinking, so I just sat there really awkwardly. I would join in on the conversation when the boys asked me questions about myself. I guess it was a good get to know each other ride at least.

"Alright boys, ready?" the guy in the passenger seat turned to us all in the back. Niall finally raised his head and then looked at me.

"Stay in the van, it'll go 'round back and you can come in through there" he looked a little serious so I just nodded. He smiled, leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the forehead before getting ready to leave the fan.

"Oh wait" he took off his jacket, "put this over your face so you're not so noticeable in the back" he handed me the jacket. I quickly put it over me and hunched over, I heard the doors open and the screams erupted filling the van. The boys stumbled out of the van and about 5 minutes later the door finally closed. I kept the jacket over my head until it started moving. The driver drove around the block once before turning into a back alley.

"You can get out now, no one will see you" he smiled back at me. I held onto Niall's jacket as I stepped out looking everywhere before jumping down to the ground and closing the door. I saw a man in black standing by a black door; he saw me and waved me over letting me into the building. Even from all the way back here I can hear screaming, must be terrible right in the middle of it. It was like someone turned the lights on when I turned the corner, it went from gloomy dark to overly bright. The security man positioned me beside some random people off to the side and I stayed there during the signing. It was the longest thing of my entire life, I just wanted to give Niall his jacket back and go home to watch TV or something. It's like he knew I was just standing there dying out of boredom because his hand snapped me out of my daze.

"Hey, you alive?" he chuckled and took the jacket from my hand throwing it on.

"Barely" I laughed and covered up a yawn. He just looked at me, searching my face.

"How about I get Stephen to drive you home? You can come to the show tonight if you'd like, I reserved you a ticket" he smiled.

"I'll think about it, but I will take that ride home" I smirked, "Thank you for letting me come around with you today though, I do not know how you do it" I shook my head. He put his hand on my waist, rubbing his thumb lightly over my shirt.

"I'll see you later?" he asked and I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me, I was surprised, we were in the middle of all these people and I'm sure some of the fans could see him and what was happening but I kissed him back. His other hand rested on the other side of my body and my hands held onto his arms. We kissed for about a minute before he pulled away

"I need to get back", I held his hands, stood up on my toes and gave him one last kiss before letting him go. He's smiling like such a goof.

I fell down onto my bed; it felt so nice to be home – in the quiet of my apartment. My legs were so sore; I didn't want to move ever. I needed to pick out an outfit to wear tonight though, and that means something better than flannel and leggings! I got up and looked through my closet. I decided on a black leather dress with a bustier top and strappy back. It was a fairly mini-skirted dress. I found my favorite pair of nude heels and figured I may as well go all out. I decided to eat and relax a bit before doing my hair and makeup and getting ready, I had about two hours still.

Dress on, make-up and hair done, I threw on my blazer, grabbed my purse and headed out. I walked outside of the building and immediately there were cameras in my face. The people were screaming stuff at me that I couldn't quite understand so I just ran back inside and up the stairs so I wasn't near the front doors. What the heck was that? I leaned over the railing; they were just standing there, waiting for me to come out. I sat out on the stairs for an hour but they just stayed there. I couldn't text Niall to let him know I wouldn't be coming; he would be on stage already. I grabbed my stuff and headed back to my flat, opened the door and slammed it shut. I threw my stuff on the couch and sat beside it.

"I can't make it. Explain later. Good luck" I texted him and went to put my pajamas on again.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up around 2am. I checked my phone to make sure I didn't miss any texts but nothing. The show had to be over by now and he must be home. I dialed his number and let it ring.

"Hi" I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hey…are you still busy? I didn't want to text you again if you had stuff going on"

"No, I'm home." he said sternly.

"Oh…" I trailed off.

"I should get to sleep, bye"

"Hey" I said before he could hang up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just…nothing" I couldn't figure out what was wrong, but he hung up before I could say anything. I sat there for a minute or two before getting back into my dress and heels. I just threw my hair up and didn't bother with makeup. This time when I left the building there were no paparazzi waiting. I hauled a cab and made my way to Niall's flat. I stood in the doorway about to ring up to his room when Liam walked through the elevator. He saw me and came to the door.

"You're…dressed up" he looked at me and I walked past him so I was inside.

"Yeah, it was what I was going to wear tonight but stuff happened and um…I should go" I pointed upstairs.

"Yeah, I think you should" he left the building and started talking on his phone. I got in the elevator and waited impatiently for it to reach his floor. I knocked on the door over and over; I could hear the TV playing. It opened about 20 seconds later and Niall just stood in the doorway in sweat pants.

"I see you went out" he said looking at me.

"I wish" I exclaimed and he gave me a weird look. I looked up at him and he moved so I could come in.

"Bad night at the bars?" he asked when he was closing the door. Now his not texting me makes sense.

"Oh no…you think…no, no! God no" I put my stuff down on the table and he walked over leaning on one of the chairs.

"I went to leave and when I walked out the door all these cameras started going off in my face and people were yelling at me and I just freaked out and ran back inside. I sat there on the stairs and waited for them to leave for an hour but they never did and my building doesn't have a back door" I explained while taking my heels off.

"When you didn't show I thought maybe you didn't want to come and just blew it off" he ruffled his hair. I smiled at him before letting my hair down.

"I wouldn't blow you off Niall, ya goof" he laughed and I walked over to hug him.

"Good, because that was a shitty 5 hours of my life right there thinking you had" he rubbed my back and I kissed his chest. I pulled back just enough so I could look up at him and he leaned down to kiss me.

"You got all dressed up to come see me at this hour?" he stopped kissing me to ask. I let go and twirled for him.

"It's what I was going to wear tonight, I thought you'd still appreciate it … do you like it?" he just stared at me.

"I would be an idiot not too, however, I don't think I would have let the rest of the guys touch you when you look like this" he walked over taking me in his arms kissing my harder than before. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. We stood there for a little while and it seemed apparent neither of us was going to pull away so the kisses got heavier.

"We should stop, I don't want you to think we have to" he whispered into my ear.

"I want you. Right now – I was stupid and I don't want to wait so stop talking and kiss me" I pressed my lips hard against his. I felt his smile on my lips as he started walking, making me go backwards. We bumped into a few walls here and there before I felt a bed at the back of my knees. He found the zipper at the back of my dress and looked at me, as if waiting for permission before un-zipping it. I let it fall of my body stepping out of it to kick it to the side. He picked me up and threw me on the bed before following and leaning over me as I laughed a little.

"You're so beautiful" he said, softly brushing some hair off my face. I felt myself blush but I kept looking at him. We looked at each other briefly before I let my hands make their way to the hem of his pants.

"Let's hope Harry doesn't ruin this moment again" I bit my lip and started to pull down his pants as far as my arms would reach. He got up and took them off crawling on top of me again in his boxers. We continued to kiss, must more aggressively now, our bodies grinding against one another. I was breathing in the air he breathed out and vice versa. He held me tight and rolled over so I was on top. I sat up and flipped my head back as his hands rested on the curves of my hips as he looked up at me. I leaned over and opened the first drawer of his night stand – nothing. I looked at him,

"I want you, I don't want babies", he chuckled.

"Second drawer" he motioned with his head, his hands now resting on my thighs. I closed the first drawer and opened the second one, full pack, unopened. Somehow it made me feel much better. I placed one on the top of the counter and went back to his lips. Minutes passed as articles of clothing were slowly peeled off until his naked body was hovering inches over mine. I pushed him so he lay on his back, I spread his legs and knelt in-between them taking his shaft in my hand and slowly pumping up and down. He watched me, closing his eyes every now and then. I crawled up and kissed him before trailing down his neck with kisses, down his collar bone and over his chest; I left a trail down his stomach. I licked lightly up his shaft before taking him in my mouth. When I looked up his head was leaned back and his eyes closed. I continued to bop up and down only focusing on the tip. His hand found its way into my hair but he didn't push. I slowly let him farther into my mouth, every inch more he got the more he moaned. I finally took him all in, letting him hit the back of my throat – his hand gripped my hair and he let out a loud groan and little laugh. I kept it there for a few second before coming up for air.

"You're really good at that" he said as he was looking at me. I was about to go back down when he flipped me over, now I was on my back and he was the one in-between my legs. He copied my trail of kisses, starting with my lips, down my neck and collar-bones – spending a little extra time in chest area (no surprise there), before kissing down my stomach. My back arched a little bit as he kissed my inner thighs. He pushed them out a little more before going down on me. I immediately let out a moan – it's been a long time. He looked up and smiled and then went back to what he was doing. A few second in I felt a finger go inside me, then two. He kept a steady pace – and he thought I was good at oral. I had my hands tangled in his hair and my hips were grinding against the rhythm of his tongue.

"I think that's enough" he brought his head up, whipped his mouth and reached for the condom on the drawer. I laid there watching him, I wanted him, and I wanted it, so bad at this moment - just to feel him inside me. He put it on and leaned down on top of me kissing me slowly as he entered me. I moaned once he was finally in – like I said, it's been a long time and it hurt a little bit. He kept it slow and my body got use to it. My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands rested on his sides. Kissing was hard in between breaths, especially as he started going faster. His face was buried into the crook of my neck; I could feel his hot breath on my skin and the sweat dripping from his hair onto my face. He pushed himself back up and pulled out. Without even thinking I got on my knees pushing him onto his back. I straddle him and lowered myself down, his hands gripping onto my hips as he closed his eyes. I starting riding him slowly, building it up. His hands cupped my breasts and his eyes watched my face. I'm not sure how long I was on top for, long enough to make my thighs burn. He used his hands to stop me and I crawled off. He stood up, motioning for me to come closer. I crawled over and he picked me up, I automatically wrapped my legs around him so I wouldn't fall. My back was against a wall now as we kissed passionately. He let my legs fall and spun around, pressing me into the wall harder. One hand gripping my hip as the other one helped him direct his way in. Within seconds he was fucking me harder than he had this entire time. His face was in my hair, his hands tightly holding onto me as he was thrusting. His groans getting louder and more animalist and my heavy breaths turning into quiet moans of pleasure. He started to play with me as he kept going, I could already feel my knees getting weak. I was going to cum soon, I could feel it,

"Niall" I breathed,

"Let it go" is all he said, all it took, for me to let the feeling wash over me. My moans turned into quiet screams, I didn't want to be too loud though. Now both his hands were on my hips, he had be pulled back to my hands were outstretched, pressed against the wall. He was going hard and fast and it felt amazing. He was grunted and groaning and the sounds that boy was making almost made me go over the edge again.

"Fuck" I heard him groan and then the thrusting turned into the odd jolt as he came. He pulled out slowly and I stood straight, turning around to face him. I leaned against the wall and he walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. It was still a passionate kiss but much less aggressive. I walked back to the bed dragging him along by his hand. We crawled under the blankets, my head and hand resting on his chest and his arm around me keeping me close.


	5. Chapter 5

I could hear the TV on as I squirmed around in the warm blankets for a bit. Finally I gave up and sat up, holding the duvet over my body since I still had no clothes on. The bedroom door was open and Niall wasn't beside me in bed. I looked around the room for something to wear – I didn't quite plan out the sleeping over thing when I made my way by last night. I spotted a red zip up hoodie and quickly scooted over to grab it, throwing it on. I grabbed my underwear from the floor and slipped into them before making my way out into the living room.

"'_cause little things don't mean much to me" _I leaned against the wall and watched him as he kept singing to himself while cooking, _"my girl, I'd cross the whole world for someone like you", _he continued to hum and dance for a little bit before turning around and noticing me standing there.

"Morning sunshine" I smiled and walked over, leaning slightly against the counter beside him. He smiled big, wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. My hands found their spot on his side as I kissed him back. It was a nice, simple and soft kiss – the perfect morning kiss.

"Smells good" I said before he pulled away. I looked over – eggs and bacon.

"I wanted to take you out for breakfast, but I figured with what happened last night when you tried to leave, it would be best we just stay in" he tried to sound normal when he said it but I could tell it upset him.

"If you wanted to go out, that would have been okay with me, except, I'd have to wear your clothes, unless you want to take me out to breakfast in my leather dress?" I chuckled and he grinned.

"No, I'd much rather eat breakfast with you in my hoodie" he looked me up and down smiling before flipping the eggs.

"It smells like you"

"Strange how people's clothes smell like them now isn't it?" he didn't look at me but I gave him a small shove as he laughed. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat on the couch watching whatever show he had on. I know I had lived here for a while but I didn't really watch TV so I'm still not very good with shows and everything, this one was like a Maury but with accents and a lot of bad teeth.

Niall sat down beside me putting my plate on the coffee table in front of us.

"I had a good time last night…after everything" he said softly.

"I did too…" I paused; "I'm glad we didn't wait" he looked up at me. "I mean…don't get me wrong, doing THAT this early into seeing someone is not my style at all but I don't know…I don't regret it and I'm not sure I would have been able to keep waiting much longer than I did" I laughed and ate some bacon.

"Well…" he grumbled through some food, "I would have been okay with waiting but I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad it didn't happen" I smiled and we sat there eating our breakfast. About twenty minutes after eating and I was straddled on Niall's lap, his hands placed on my hips us we kissed feverishly. My hips grinding into him – a smile on my lips as he tried to hold in little moans and whimpers. His hands were moving up my body slowly, underneath the sweater I had on as my hands explored his bare skin just as they had last night.

"GOOOOOD MORNING" came howling into the room – I fell off Niall onto the floor not quite screaming but not exactly being quiet either. Niall sprung up from the couch.

"Really Harry?" he relaxed and then knelt down to my side to help me up off the floor. Harry watched us and then looked at me, his eyes travelling from what I was wearing to my bear legs. Niall reached an arm over me pushing me behind him.

"Ohhhhhhhh….I know what happened here last night" Harry got all giddy walking over to Niall and I.

"How about you go get dressed?" Niall spoke behind to me and I tried to run to the room as quickly as possible.

"Nice bum, were ya' from?" is all I heard before I saw Niall shove Harry onto the couch as I shut the door. My face felt burning hot, it's not that I'm really embarrassed but I mean, maybe a little bit I suppose. I sat on the bed waiting for my nerves to cool down when the bedroom door opened. I grabbed the blanket and threw it over my legs but relaxed when I saw blonde hair come in first. Niall scratched his head looking at me and we both began to laugh.

"Hey! No shaggin' while there's a guest in the house, besides, you don't have time!" Harry yelled and I just shook my head, getting up off the bed.

"Um…do you mind if I borrow this sweater and possibly a pair of pants to get home in?" I stood sort of awkwardly at the side of the bed. Niall walked over to a dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants carrying them over and placing them on the bed.

"Of course, though, I'd rather see you like this all the time" he grinned and I grabbed the pants, slipping into them.

"So…um, I guess I got all caught up with wanting to see you and having the time to do so but I forgot something" he ran his hand through his hair again. I just looked at him and waiting for him to continue.

"We have to head out of the country for a few weeks for promotional stuff" he didn't look at me.

"That's okay" I walked over to my clothes and folded them.

"Really?" I looked up at him and he was giving me a weird look.

"Of course – if I didn't think I could handle you being away for periods of time I wouldn't have bothered to make an effort here. It's your job, I understand that you have things to do and responsibilities. I don't want you to feel bad about leaving for work" I smiled and stood back up. He pulled me into a tight hug that I couldn't return because I holding all my stuff.

"You're amazing"

"Hardly, I'm just understanding" I chuckled and he held me at a distance.

"I don't know, I was seeing a couple of girls on and off and they always got super upset that I had to leave for stuff, all crying and everything, it made me feel bad".

"Then they weren't really interested in what made you happy, now were they?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I guess not" he smiled and I smiled back.

I went out to sit with Harry for a bit while Niall packed up some stuff for their press tour.

"So…last night…" he started, now kneeling on the couch, arms rested on the headrests to face me in the kitchen.

"It was dark, weird eh?" I widened my eyes sarcastically.

"Hey now, I'm just concerned about my Nialler their babe" I just leaned on the counter and looked at him.

"No, I didn't poke holes in the condom for babies, no I'm not using him for exploitation, and yes, I am clean – do I pass the test doc?" he chuckled a bit.

"I meant as in…him, as a person, his emotions. It's been a while since he's been serious about anyone – in fact, we've never been around him when he was…" he paused and looked at me with a surprised look on his face, "you're going to be Niall's first girlfriend while he's in the band! Oh…NIALL I AM SO PROUD" he ended up screaming into the bedroom.

"Fuck off Harry!" I laughed as Harry dramatically acted heartbroken.

"Well…no pressure than" I said, doing the best to cover up the bit of hesitation in my voice. I mean, I know where Niall's coming from, the whole, starting a new relationship after ending a serious one. That's sort of one of the reasons I move to London, to get away from an ex. We hadn't spoken about it yet and I'd hope to keep it that way.

"Okay, I got the basics and everything" Niall put his bag down by the door.

"You're leaving right now?" I asked a little surprised and he smiled at me.

"Not until tonight, don't worry just yet"

"Why should I worry?" it's really a one answer question. Harry looked at Niall pointing a finger and going "ohh trapped" before turning back to the television.

"I don't mean worry, worry…I just mean like, I don't know, I don't know what I meant" he scuffled his hair and walked over to me.

"The answer was 'you don't have to worry' but I'll let this one slide" I perked up and he kissed my cheek.

"Well, if you two are done making me wanting to puke, we have to head over to management and 'fraid you can't tag along sweet cheeks" Harry turned the television off and strutted to the door. I walked over with Niall beside me; I decided to go barefoot since I only had heels.

"I'll see you tonight at some point?" I asked as he was holding me while the cab waited.

"I would hope so" he smiled and we kissed until a loud horn honked. I looked up thinking it was the cab driver being rude but then I heard Harry yell something and noticed him sitting in the driver's seat of their van. I shook my head, gave Niall a quick kiss and hopped into the cab to head back to my place.


	6. Chapter 6

(Niall's POV)

I can't get last night out of my head, it's a good thing I wore baggy pants today. The ride to management was long, long enough for me to recap everything that happened.

The way she stood at my door and as upset as I was I just wanted to grab her, kiss her, do so many things, and then she let me. The way her dress slipped off her body like it was never meant to be there. The softness of her skin and how it made me tingle the first time her hands were running themselves over my body. I love the way she fought me for control – how angelic she looked on top of me. Her blonde hair seemed to cascade down her face perfectly reaching her breasts making them so enticing. Her eyes, I still can't figure out what colour they are, but last night it didn't matter, they were locked on mine as mine on hers and they were a beautiful blue/grey. I crave the way our bodies moved together, how it felt to move in a rhythm with her, every beat sending a wave of pleasure throughout my body. Fuck…now I just want to scrap this meeting and do all of that again.

I leaned my head against the cold window hoping it would cool me down, I guess I didn't hear Louis talking to me because I felt a hand ruffle my hair.

"Hey, you awake or did the pussy keep you up all night" I looked up and the guys were all laughing, I could feel my face heating up.

"Didn't have to tell everyone Harry, I would have said something" I leaned forward to smack him but he dodged my attack.

"So…details, details" Zayn was turned to face me and all the guys faces were eager to hear what I had to say.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells" I crossed my arms and they laughed.

"There's a big difference between kissing and shagging there Niall!" Liam said loudly, even the driver chuckled.

"It was good and amazing and I loved it – is that what you would like to hear?" I tried to say without laughing.

"Well, I was hoping for some juicy details but I guess that'll get my imagination through the day" Harry piped up and this Zayn hit him.

"Hey! You guys didn't see her this morning, she basically had nothing on! If you had only seen those legs and that ass" this time I stood up and wacked him on the head causing everyone to laugh loudly.

"That IS my girlfriend you're talking about, watch it" I sat back down and Harry was in hysterics.

"Oh…girlfriend…so it's serious then?" Liam asked normally. Zayn and Harry were still joking but Liam and Louis at their attention on me.

"I mean, I think so. It's all happening so fast but it feels right, right now. It feels like it will turn into something serious, like what you two have" I smiled and they both smiled before mocking me with a unison of 'awhhhhsss' and Louis reached in to pinch my cheeks.

The rest of the day was spent laughing and joking as per usual, we did some phone interviews, talks with management about our promo tour coming up, all that fun business stuff. It had been such a busy day that I didn't even realize it was almost quarter to ten until half way home. Our plane was leaving at 4am; I hardly had anytime left in my time in London.

"Hey, can you drop me off – at that girls flat? Yeah" Stephen answered before I could finish. I settled back into the seat trying not to fall asleep as the rest of the guys had. I snuck out of the van only waking up Liam.

"I'll be there, don't worry" I reassured him I wouldn't be late for the flight before closing the door. I was about to ring the buzzer when someone walked out – I grabbed the door and went in making my way up to her floor. After about four knocks I heard the locks being fooled with and the door opened. She was still in my sweatshirt but took the sweatpants off.

"It's late you know" she ran a hand through her hair as she smiled lazily at me; "I didn't think I was going to hear from you" she looked at me. I just smiled, grabbed her and kicked the door shut behind me. She laughed as I carried her to the couch falling on top of her. My lips smashed into hers and I was holding her closely. Finally I pulled my head back and she was just smiling up at me.

"It's nice to see you too" she giggled and I kissed her quick before getting up so we could reposition ourselves.

"I didn't realize how late it was until we were on our way home, sorry about being such a shitty texter today" I looked at my phone then put it on the coffee table.

"You don't have to apologize for being busy Niall" she scooted over to me, her hand resting on my thigh, "I know it's a big job with a lot of responsibility and everything to do. I don't need you checking up on me all the time and I'm not going to do that same to you, I know you're a busy guy" she smiled. I couldn't think of something to say so I just kissed her lightly.

"I do need to talk to you thought" she spoke softly into my chest before lifting her head up to look at me. Again, I didn't know what to say, but 'need to talk' was never good so I was nervous.

"See, while you're gone my parents and some people are coming over to visit me for a little bit before Christmas, since I can't afford to go home by myself and our whole family is back home for my parents" she was looking at me.

"Some people as in friends?" I asked and she looked around the room before answering.

"Yeah, a friend and a…complicated friend" she got out and I moved away a bit looking at her, waiting for the explanation. She searched my face until starting to explain.

"See…I was dating this guy for about two years before I moved out here. He's sort of one of the main reasons I decided to come out here really" she paused, "Um, but he's still close to my brother, really close and he's really close with my family and my parents are bringing him because they think of him as a 'son' and yeah…um, I didn't want you to worry or freak out knowing an ex-boyfriend was coming to see me." she spoke the end of it fast.

"Why did you say complicated then?" she looked at me but didn't answer, "I mean…you're broken up right?" she still didn't answer, "Or…" I trailed off and took my arm from the back of the couch.

"I…we are, yes, but he's always trying to get back together and I mean, it would be so easy to do that given our history and our family ties but I know it's not the right thing to do – sometimes the right thing to do and what you want to do aren't always the same thing" I interrupted now facing the TV instead of her.

"I know"

"And you're trying to tell me not to worry when my girlfriend is thinking like this when her ex-boyfriend is coming for a visit?" I looked at her questioningly. Her face dropped slightly.

"Oh…girlfriend" it was almost inaudible but it still hurt.

"Clearly we're both in different mindsets here, sorry" I pushed myself off the couch and headed to the door.

"No, no…um, it's just" she got up and met me at the door, "I wasn't expecting that, especially not so soon." she tried to reassure me.

"When your parents and your ex-boyfriend came here, were you going to say you're single or no?" I rubbed my face; this was the last thing I wanted to be talking about before leaving.

"I was going to say that I had been seeing some people and it's been going really well so far" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Some people? Is there something else I need to know?"

"No! Ugh…" she walked away and then came back, "It's just so much so fast right now and I want things to keep going how they're going with you, truly, I do, I'm just not ready to make it official…with myself, my friends, or my family"

"I don't understand…if you're not seeing other people than what is the big issue with saying you're seeing me? Would this even be an issue if HE wasn't coming here?"

"No…it wouldn't be" she said looking at me. I wasn't expecting that.

"So, you're putting your ex-boyfriend over me?" I grabbed the door handle to leave.

"I am not! We were in love with each other; we were going to get married and everything. When you care about someone like that you try your best not to hurt them, even when you're no longer together. It doesn't bother me that he see's other girls but I know how hurt he would be to find out I was seeing you and that someone else can make me just as happy or happier than he made me. Don't you dare scrutinize me for having empathy" her voice was stern and strict. I let go of the handle and looked at her. She was right.

"I still don't like it, I mean…he obviously knows how amazing you are and that's why he wants you back so bad and what if while I'm gone something reminds you of how happy you two were?" I looked down at the ground. I heard her breath in deeply.

"Let's just not think about that. You're here and I've missed you all day and I'd really rather be having a good time with you before you leave then us sitting here thinking of scenarios that could possibly happen." Again, not an answer I wanted but I didn't want to leave with us upset about stuff.

"Just…I'll try and talk to you as much as I can when I'm gone and if anything happens or your feelings change – Niall, please" her eyes were begging me,

"I may be confused or unsure of something's but I'm not a bitch and I'm not going to do anything that I know is going to hurt you, most certainly in such a context as you being gone and unable to do anything about it. Now, can we please just watch a movie before you have to leave?" she took my hand and headed to the couch. We watched our movie in silence; it was a bit of an uncomfortable silence.

"I'll see you in a few weeks" I whispered into her ear as we were holding each other outside her building.

"I look forward to it" I felt her smile against the skin on my neck before kissing it lightly. I pulled back and noticed a few guys with cameras peering around the building. If I wanted to make her mind I was going to have to show people she was mind, whether she wanted me to or not. I brought her face to mine and kissed her, her hands resting on my sides. A few minutes later we pulled away and hugged again before I headed to the car.

"Hey, what's your name love?" one of the guys came up to her, camera flashing in her face. She stood there shocked and I went back to her.

"Hey guys, it's late and we were just saying good bye. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave her alone" I sort of spoke to all the guys who had started coming towards us.

"Go inside and I'll call you when we land" I whispered to her before giving her a smell peck on the cheek. She just walked inside and I went back to the van closing the door and heading to the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

_I was a little upset by what happened outside but it's not like pictures hadn't been taken of us together before, it's just something I needed to get used to. The next week was going good, my parents and friends arrived – Liz and Wesley were staying at my flat while my parents stayed decided to stay in a bed and breakfast. We would eat out almost every night, during the day my parents were sight-seeing while the rest of us just relaxed, went shopping, nothing too special. Niall definitely kept up his end of the texting; he was like a machine, though I know it's just to keep my attention on him. It wasn't until the last few days that everything got messed up._

Liz had gone home early because her family needed to travel out East for their family Christmas. Wesley was staying with my parents until the left in a few days and just him and me living in my flat was a little awkward. I know he was trying really hard to seem normal but it's hard for us to just act like nothing happened.

"What do you say we go out for dinner tonight?" he spoke and I looked up from my book at him, "Probably won't go out tomorrow since I'll be busy packing and everything and your parents want to go out with just you for dinner", he kept looking at me. One dinner, I can do that.

"Sure, I'll go get ready" I set the book down and headed to my room.

"You could wear a night robe babe and still be stunning" he spoke and I just kept walking – great.

The dinner was good, awkward, but at least the food kept our mouths full. I noticed the odd camera man take some pictures, but nothing I can't explain to Niall when he sees them. We ordered some wine with our desert but I made sure not to drink too much around Wesley. He, on the other hand, did not go that route. I had to help him into the cab so he wouldn't stumble throughout the streets.

"One Direction fans won't be happy about seeing this" a man's voice came from beside me, his camera hanging down from his neck.

"There's nothing for them to know. My family is over for Christmas, this is family and I'm helping him get into a cab, end of story" I snarled and got into the cab before it drove off.

"Oh, you're famous eh?" Wesley slurred and laughed a little bit.

"Enjoy packing all day tomorrow with that hangover" I chuckled and we laughed together, our first genuine laugh together the whole time he's been here. I felt his arm over my shoulders but I didn't think anything of it, he was drunk and I was the only thing holding him up from the door.

Eventually the car stopped at my place and I saw the cameras waiting for me already. I mean, honestly, I'm not that interesting!

"Okay, there's going to be some strangers trying to talk to you, don't say anything okay?" I looked him in the face and he nodded, though trying not to laugh.

"Why are you so famous?" he barely got out but I opened the door and helped him out. The questions started but I ignored them. I wrapped my arm around Wesley's waist as he supported himself on my shoulders, smiling at all the cameras.

"Say…hey, why are you here?" I heard him ask one of the guys and tried to get him to move faster.

"Your girl here is really close to a big star over here, and by really close, well…I'm sure you know what we mean" Wesley's arm pulled me back as he stopped.

"You're sleeping with someone?" his voice a little louder.

"This is not the time or place to have this conversation Wesley" I sneered and tried to pull him with me.

"No…fuck…no, why would you do that? We went to dinner, we had a good time, and you weren't even going to tell me?" the cameras were flashing like crazy.

"Please, can we discuss this inside?" I was pleading with him.

"I fucking love you and you're a bitch" he yelled before storming past me but stopping when he couldn't get into the building. I sighed heavy before letting him in following and closing the door. He didn't speak to me and just walked into my flat when I unlocked the door. I closed it and I couldn't hold it any longer.

"I told you not to fucking say anything, I swear you are the stupidest person ever Wesley!" he spun around and looked at me.

"Yeah? Well you're a whore. Go ahead and fuck every guy you want, the sick part is I will still want you and you don't even care" he punched the top of the couch.

"You know I care – fuck off" he stormed to his room and slammed the door. I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands when my phone ringer went off.

"Hello?" I asked, I could hear the stress in my voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" Niall's voice was concerned over the phone. Hearing his voice calmed me down but also worried me a little bit.

"Just…Wesley got drunk tonight so it's a lot to deal with but everything's fine, how's promotion stuff going?" I was trying to avoid any conversation about tonight.

"What did he do?" Niall completely ignored the rest of my question as he asked me in a serious tone.

"Nothing, just said a lot of stuff I know he wouldn't have said sober and we had a little run in with some paparazzi" I laid down on my back, I just want to sleep.

"I guess I'll see what happened splashed across TV's and magazines then" I perked up,

"No, you won't, because they'll twist everything" I said fast, "It's nothing to worry about okay?" I calmed myself down. He didn't answer for a little bit but I could hear the background noise through the phone.

"I'll try not to worry, I've been trying this whole time" he sounded so defeated.

"I don't want to have this conversation again so before it starts and you get worked up I'm going to bed and I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Oh…um…alright?" he asked a little offended.

"I'm just really tired Niall…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, night" he cut it short and hung up before I answer. He could be so temperamental! I didn't have the patience to fix anything tonight so I headed to bed; I needed to be in somewhat good spirits to make a dinner with my mom tomorrow.

Niall didn't text me all day, I should have talked to him, but I decided to give him space as I helped my mom with the dinner. Wesley and I didn't speak at all this morning; mainly because he was still passed out by time I left to go see my parents. I was still worrying about stuff but it was Christmas and dinner was amazing and so was opening gifts. My parents questioned me about dating and everything and I decided to tell them about Niall, not harm since Wesley wasn't there to get upset about it.

"So, he's in a band?" my mom asked raising her eyebrow a bit.

"Not a garage band or anything that I know you're all worried about. I didn't come overseas and get hitched to some guy covered in tattoos and piercings who can only get gigs in his moms' garage" I fluffed her off while eating some more pie.

"Plus, they're really big you know, all over the world. Liz is in love them" I swallowed.

"Oh, so you're dating a celebrity?" my dad piped up. I thought about for a little bit.

"I…I mean, I guess? His band goes to award shows and play in arena how's and everything, I just don't choose to see him like way" I finished spooning up the last pieces of food.

"Well, I can't say I'm against my daughter's boyfriend being in a famous band" my dad laughed and my mom shook her head.

"He is your boyfriend? You're not just, one of those girls?" she always worried. But there was that label again, girlfriend. I suppose I am his girlfriend, we text all day (apparently not today though) and I'm not interested in seeing other people, neither is he.

"Uhm…yes, I'd so – I mean, he's already said it, but yeah, I think I can accept that term" my mom just chuckled, "If it's too much don't push it, that's the best advice I can give you…" she trailed off and sipped her coffee, "Oh, and don't get pregnant, I'm not ready to be a grandmother"

"I'm totally down to be an uncle!" my brother spoke up from beside my dad. He's a quiet type, he even chose to stay at the same bed and breakfast as my parents, though he would tag along with Liz, Wesley, and I when we went out. The rest of the night was spent just spending time together before they're flight left tomorrow. It was nice and I know I'll feel really homesick a few days after they leave.

I grabbed my bag of gifts, paid the driver, and headed to the building. I saw Wesley standing outside having a smoke so I walked a little slower until he noticed me coming.

"That stuff kills you know" I set my bags down and he put the smoke out on the ground.

"I'm sorry about last night" he mumbled but didn't look at me.

"You had too much to drink, we all say stuff we shouldn't or don't mean when we're drunk" his eyebrows scrunched a bit.

"I said I was sorry, not that I didn't mean it" his eyes looked into mine, "I love you. You know I do, and I don't know why you're pushing me away. I can't find anyone else that makes me feel like you do, like did"

"Please stop" I shook my head but he kept going.

"No, you ran away. You packed up and ran away instead of talking this through with me. We had everything planned – and maybe that was the problem Wes!" I interrupted.

"Maybe it was too much, maybe I wasn't ready to be thinking about stuff. We're only 19, we should not be planning weddings or children, and the chances of us staying together long enough for that were already slim. You tried to tell me not to come study here because of you, you want me to put my life, my dreams on hold so you could get what you want" I fumed and I felt his hands grab onto my shoulders.

"I was selfish; I know that, but baby…I'm over that. If you want to be here and study then that's okay and I'm proud of you. I am so proud of everything you've done. But please, please let me go home knowing you're still mine. We'll start where we left off and take it slower. When you move back you'll see how great it is again. I want you; only you and I will do anything to make you happy." His eyes were begging me to give in. His brown hair still messy from sleeping – I always liked it messy. His green eyes were looking into me so deeply, I could feel them pulling on my heartstrings. His thumbs were rubbing my arms as he leaned in, pressing his forehead against mine. I didn't say anything, I didn't move, I just stood there breathing deeply. I know I should move, I should move right now but I can't.

"We need to take this conversation inside" I spoke softly and I felt his head shake against mine. Before I could move his lips were on mine, his hands sliding down my shoulders to pull me in at the waist. My hands pressed against his chest as a barrier but it didn't stop him. I snapped out of it and pushed him away.

"How could…why would you do that!" I screamed and flinched a bit.

"You wanted me to! Don't say you didn't! I felt it, you gave in, you sunk into me like you should because it's what your body wants, it's what you want!" he walked up to me again to hold me but I stepped back and grabbed my things. I opened the door and stood there with it open.

"Get inside before you fuck up anything else in life" I spoke between clenched teeth. He stood there looking at me for a second before heading inside. I let the door close behind me before heading upstairs. I know Niall will see that, those cameras are always around and I don't know how I am going to explain this to him, I don't know if he'll listen. He knew something would happen.


	8. Chapter 8

I said goodbye to my parents before heading home, I kept checking my phone for messages but I had gotten nothing so far today. I keep trying to tell myself it's because he's busy wrapping up business, but I can't help but have a gut feeling that those pictures surfaced and ruined everything. The car ride home sucked, no matter how loud I listened to my Ipod, I couldn't block out my own thoughts. It was dreary, wet-snow falling thickly on the windshield. All I wanted was to see Niall on my couch, smiling, not upset or anything so I could just hold him. It's strange, before he left I felt like I needed to distance myself, like things were going too fast too soon, but now that he's been gone it's been an eye opener to just how much I want him here, how much I sincerely care about him.

The next few days I managed to get the odd message out of him, but something was up, I can't ignore my gut feeling anymore. He gets home tonight, when I asked if he wanted me to meet him at the airport he refused, said he just wanted to get home. I decide to give him the night to himself, sleep on everything – he'll be the only one sleeping, my mind is going to be racing with what could happen, what's going to be said, how to explain, so many things to think about. I can honestly say I hate Wesley, I don't think I could hate someone more than him at this moment.

I was bundled up in a warm jacket as I stood outside of his building listening to the buzzer. It was about half past 11, he had to be awake by now. Just when I thought I was going to have to push the buzzer again I heard the door unlock so I went in. I got into the elevator heading up to his floor, my heart was racing. The walk to his door seemed to take forever, my brain racing and racing over the same things it was last night. I knocked on the door, stepping back a little bit. It opened and Niall stood in the frame – sweatpants hung low on his hips, bare chest and messy hair. I stood there staring and when I went to speak he walked away leaving the door open. I waited a bit before following, closing the door behind me. I couldn't hold it in, I mean, I don't even know if he's mad at me but it still felt terrible and I could feel a few tears spill, sliding down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away before he noticed but he was watching me. I took my jacket off and laid it on the table and then we stood there in a silence I never, ever want to experience again.

"Will it mean anything if I say I can explain?" I spoke softly, avoiding eye contact with him. I could see him rub his cheek from the corner of my eye before answering.

"Sure, I'd love to hear it" he said a little annoyed, but willing to listen nonetheless. I breathed deeply, trying to figure out how to start.

"What did you see?" A question, figure out how much trouble Wesley got me into to begin with.

"Everything, what do you expect? You know there are cameras following you everywhere now. I wish they wouldn't, but you should know that by now" … he was angry.

"Well…" I hesitated, "I'll start with the beginning," I looked at him. He just raised his eyebrows, as if to say, "well get on with it".

"We went to dinner, one dinner, it's harmless. Nothing even happened. He had too much to drink so I had to help him into the building and I told him to keep his mouth shut but he didn't, but that was all. He got pissed off, that's when you had called and why I didn't want to talk. I didn't know what to tell you, I didn't know how to handle the situation myself honestly." He nodded, waiting for me to keep going.

"I went to my parents for dinner. I told them about you, about us. I'd thought about everything you'd said before you left, about the exclusivity thing and everything. You were right, we were on different pages" he shook his head smirking in annoyance, "you weren't right though" I said quickly, before he got any ideas. His eyes on me again. "I do want that, I want people to know I'm yours and your mine. I'm not interested in seeing other people, at all. That's what I told my parents, I told them your boyfriend…well, before Wes came along and probably fucked it all up" I trailed off at the end but I'm sure he still heard me.

"You're not interested in seeing other people but still interested in kissing them?" his face was unimpressed.

"I didn't kiss him" It almost came out as a growl, which made him look a little shocked, "he got angry at me again, we started arguing. I should have pushed him away, I should have done anything but just stand there and if you want to be angry at me for not moving before it happened I won't blame you, but I didn't kiss him. I pushed him away, I was furious…I still am." I looked at him; his face had softened a little bit.

"Look…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about how serious the relationship had been my thoughts about it, my confusion about it before hand, I really am. But I don't want him. I want you, that's all I could think about when you were gone. I can't take back what happened and if I could I wouldn't" he looked even more shocked when I said that.

"Wes doing that, getting so angry and everything and kissing me I mean…I felt nothing. I felt no urge to be with him, to want him, to love him. Isn't that what you wanted too?" I looked up and he was walking over to me.

"Yeah…but I didn't exactly what you to figure that out by letting him snog you" he was standing in front of me, a couple of inches away.

"Well…it was my 1st choice either you know…he smokes, it was awful" he chuckled and that eased me.

"I was upset, obviously, but I didn't want to freak out until I heard it from you. I mean, it didn't help that you hadn't clarified how you felt about him exactly before I left though…" we were looking at each other and I smiled a bit.

"I wasn't sure to be completely honest with you. He's so…routine. I could easily go back to dating Wesley and have my old life back, nothing would change except for my relationship status but I wouldn't have those feelings. That is what's changed. I could do the easy thing, be with someone who wants to be with just me so I don't risk being alone…I'd thought of it, but it's not worth it. I like this, quite a lot" I reached my hand out and placed it on his arm, leaving it there, "if this doesn't work out in 6 months, we deal with that then, but right now this is what I want. This is where my feelings are and I'm not willing to share your feelings with other people, I want them all to myself. I'm selfish" he laughed before hugging me.

"They're yours" I felt him kiss the top of my head and I nuzzled into his bare chest.

"In between trying not to worry there was on other thing I couldn't stop thinking about" he spoke but kept me held to him tightly. I just nodded my head and groaned a little bit as a question. He pushed me at arms-length, looked me while cupping my face in his hands before pulling me close and kissing me, softly. I kissed him back, my hands sliding down from his arm, over his sides and reaching around him to hold him. The kiss got deeper, his fingers tangle in my hair now.

"I missed this a lot too" I whispered before kissing him again.

"Just don't ever worry me like that again" our foreheads pressed together as he was looking me right in the eyes. I smiled faintly.

"I didn't want to worry you, at all…I felt terrible, I still do, and I don't want to ever worry you" he kissed me lightly a few times.

"Then we forget everything. Forget Wesley and what happened, just stay here tonight, I've missed you far too much" I smiled big and he lifted me up carrying me to his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed before crawling up on top of me. I pulled his face down to mine, his body pressed against mine as his hands explored my body under my clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks were great, it was a bit of a relaxed moment in classed, Niall was still buys with the band but we spent a good amount of time together. I don't think I've spent a night alone in almost a month now and it's been perfect. We have little arguments, usually when he's tired from work and I'm trying to work on something for school, but we get over it fast enough. However, crunch time was coming up in school so I knew I was going to need as much time to myself as Niall would let me so I could study and finish assignments.

"Well, how long is exam week?" he was pushing the hair off my face as I had my head lying in his lap watching TV.

"Um, two weeks, I have three exams week one and two during week two, it'll give me some breathing room"

"But that's two weeks of me not really getting to see you" I looked up and he was pouting down at me. I couldn't help but laugh before he leaned down and kissed me.

"I'll try and see you as much as I can, but as much as I adore, school is my number priority at this moment" he smiled.

"I know, it better be! I wouldn't let you do stupid stuff and ruin it" I smiled at him before turning back to the TV, his arms pulling my upper body closer to him.

"Harry wants me to meet him at the pub in about an hour, would you want to go?" he asked while looking at his phone.

"Sure, my last good night out before I'm a hermit and a slave to my textbooks" I sat up and stretched, "I need to put different clothes on though" I said as I took in what I was wearing. One of Niall's t-shirts and my underwear.

"I like what you're wearing" he winked.

"Well, if you don't mind your band mates seeing me like this…"I trailed off and laughed.

"We'll head to your place now" he said sternly and got off the couch. I laughed before walking to his room to put on a pair of track pants.

I decided on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, black blowy ruffle tank top with my usual high top boots. When I walked out Niall grabbed me by the waist and kissed me, hard. He hands slipped into the back pockets of my jeans before he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. He walked around for a bit before placing me down on my table, one hand rubbing the small of my back and the other over my thigh. My arms are around his neck and his body is grinding against mine.

"I thought we were going to pub night?" I breathed in between kisses.

"They can wait" he started kissing down my neck and I didn't even try and swallow my sounds, I let out a moan that received a smile I felt on my skin. My hands found the zipper to his jeans and pulled it down and in a few seconds his pants were on the ground and he was kicking them away. He continued to kiss feverishly as Niall's hands were up my shirt feeling up my body front to back and back to front as mine kept his face close to mine. Soon enough he was taking my pants off, struggling a bit to get them off over my feet.

"Why…why the hell do you buy these?" he pulled and got one leg free.

"Because men think we look sexy in skin-tight pants…or do you not agree" he pulled the second leg off, pushed my legs apart and walked up so we were inches apart, his hands rubbing my bare thighs.

"You would look good in anything, but I really do love seeing you in skin tight trousers, makes me want you in a second" he smirked before grabbing my hips and pulling me into him, crashing our lips together. I could feel his hard on pushing against my inner thigh every time he would grind into me.

My shirt was thrown on the ground, Niall's a few feet away from it, my bra was flung onto the back of the couch barely hanging off and out underwear both lay on the floor under Niall's feet. My legs are wrapped around him as he's thrusting into me, his arms on either side of my head holding him teasingly above me. I laid my head down on the table reaching my hands up as Niall's lips started kissing down my neck then back up. His hands found their place on my breasts as he continued to thrust – harder and faster in the heat of the moment. I wasn't being quiet this time, it felt good and I was letting him know.

"Fuck Niall" I kept repeating, louder and louder each time. He reached a hand behind me pulling me up so I was sitting, our bodies pressed together. I felt myself cumming but I couldn't vocalize it.

"Fuck, babe…" he trailed off and pulled out. I slide down so I was on my knees taking him in my mouth without hesitation. His hand griped into my hair and within seconds I could taste the saltiness filling up my mouth. I swallowed and kept going for another few seconds before I could tell he couldn't take anymore. I wiped my mouth off before standing up, Niall was holding onto the table looking at me.

"I guess I'll go clean up and get dressed…again" I joke but before I could grab my clothes he pulled me into him, kissing my forehead. Our bodies were sweaty, our skin sticking to each other.

"That was definitely a new high score" he whispered and I burst out laughing while hitting him. He was laughing hysterically as I grabbed my stuff and headed to the washroom.


	10. Chapter 10

The bar lights were dim, the make shift dance floor was filled with drunk people moving awkwardly to the song blasting through the speakers. Niall grabbed my hand and started pulling me to a corner of the pub where, when I shuffled up beside him, I noticed Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Louis are sitting around a table waving at us.

"I didn't think you were going to come" Louis raised his glass at his before taking a swig.

"Maybe I already did" Niall joked and I jabbed him in the side hard with my elbow. The whole table burst out laughing, Harry almost fell off his seat, and I could feel my cheeks getting redder by the second.

"I'm getting a drink if this is what I'm dealing with all night" I announced and headed to the bar.

"I'll have a whiskey sour please" I ordered before a voice came up behind me, "And we'll get two more pitchers" I turned around to see Harry standing behind me giving me a cheeky grin when he looked at me.

"Two pitchers eh?" I moved over a bit so he could stand closer to the bar.

"We need to get Nialler drunk do we?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well… - oh, don't be a party pooper Canada" he put his arm around my shoulders and laughed. Harry paid for my drink as well as the two pitchers, and when I asked if he wanted me to carry one of the pitchers he insisted he was okay so I continued forward. We made it to the table; the pitchers were slammed down on the table, some of the liquid sloshing out of the top.

"Oh, I forgot a cup I'll go get that" harry went to leave again when Niall grabbed his arm.

"It's alright mate, I got it" he smiled at me before heading to get his cup. The boys were already pretty drunk, except for Liam of course, but he was attentive to his phone a lot. Harry slipped his hand around my waist leaning in towards my ear, his breath hot against my skin before pulling away and looking puzzled.

"I forgot what I was going to say to you" he smirked, "you took my breath away" I just shook my head but I noticed he kept his arm around my waist. Now, I know Harry and Niall are best-friends and this shouldn't be bad but it felt bad, but I didn't do anything. I just sipped my drink at the table chatting a little tensely with the boys.

"I certainly hope you're using her for balance their Harry, quite the grip you have on my girl" Niall's voice came up on my other side, I felt nervous and relieved.

"Put an arm around a girl and she can't be bothered by other guys" his hand starting sliding across my back slowly, his fingertips lightly grazed the bare skin on my back that had become exposed when I looked up at him, "Just keeping her safe for you" he spoke as his eyes were on mine, that little smirk coming across his lips ever so devishly before he returned his hand to the top of the table. I shrugged it off on him being too drunk for his own good and let my body snuggled up into Niall's as his arm rested over my shoulders.

Drink after drink after drink and it's safe to say we're all gone at this point. We were all on the dance floor, Zayn and Louis jumping around a lot fist pumping to the beat of whatever song was playing, Harry was dancing with some girl a few feet away from us, Liam was sitting at the table, his eyes on his phone and on us. Niall's hands were holding onto my hips firmly as if I was going to run away. My hands were on his thighs as we swayed back and forth, grinding to the music. His hands would move up my body a bit, running over the curve of my torso before settling back onto my hips. His lips started kissing the exposed skin of my neck after I pushed my hair to the other side. My hands moved up and held his head gently before he spun me around, my arms automatically linking behind his head as his rested on my ass. We both smiled shyly before he leaned down and kissed me. We continued to dance, but only moving back and forth really, dancing is kind of hard when you're making out. I'm not sure how long we made out for, how drunk I am every song sounded the same to me, but I pulled away when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Zayn, standing their patiently.

"Come get a beer with me Niall? Louis is too busy dancing and I don't know where Harry went" he asked before stepping a little closer to us. I untangled myself from Niall's arms and nodded, with that he took off with Zany. I started walking over to Louis to join him when a hand grabbed me pulling me a little to the right.

"Need safe keeping again?" I was inches away from Harry's face, that devilish grin on his face and his eyes glistened over from alcohol. Harry knows he pushed it earlier and now he's seeing how far he can push it again. If I wasn't completely drunk I would have been rationale, but I'm not drunk, and he looks good tonight. We started dancing, Harry kept his hands on my hips, very lightly though. We weren't exactly grinding, our bodies weren't touching, but I could still feel the heat radiating off his body, his breath on the back of my neck and I liked it. I spotted Niall and Zayn walk over to the table with Liam and sit down to drink their beer, I think Harry noticed too because he pulled me behind a group of people, out of site of the table. Now his hands were on my hips and his body pressed against mine. I know this is wrong, this is terribly wrong but I can't leave. His mouth is by my ear, the way his body is moving against mine in time with the music. I breathed deeply and he spun me around. His hands resting on the small of my back, so simple but such an important spot that's over-looked. We stopped moving, his eyes locked on mine, sweating slowly dripping from his forehead, as I bet is happening to me as well. I looked at him for a second longer before pulling away.

"No…this…you, we shouldn't have done that" I tried to say quietly, though you had to yell over the music.

"I know, but we did" he stepped towards me, one hand again on the small of my back, his thumb stroking my dewy skin. This would be easy, kiss Harry behind this wall of people and Niall would never know. But I would know and it would kill me.

"I'm going to go find Niall Harry" I slipped out of his hand and headed toward the table. Everything was moving a little slower and I felt dizzy but I found the table and that mop of blonde hair I loved so much.

"Heeeeey!" he yelled and caught me as I stumbled into him, both his arms wrapping around me protectively.

"Are you okay?" he spoke only to me this time, lifting my face with his finger to look at him. I blinked a few times before answering.

"Yeah, I'm just really drunk" I laughed and she smiled at me. For the rest of the night I sat on Niall's lap at the table as we talked to Zayn and Liam, the odd time Louis would come up and chat but never Harry. I was so thankful it was never Harry.

The apartment was dark, but when Niall was about to turn the switch on I stopped him, grabbing his hand and putting it on my waist. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him, pulling his head down so I could flatten my feet out. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his other arm around me. We bumped to almost everything I'm pretty sure on the way to the bedroom; I was definitely going to wake up with some bruises. Eventually I was pushed onto a bed and had Niall on top of me, kissing my neck feverishly. I groaned and his hands slid up my shirt feeling around before slipping it over my head. I pulled his shirt over his head seconds later and flipped him over. He was already really hard and I didn't really feel like spending time on foreplay tonight. I unzipped his jeans pulling them down myself before standing up and taking mine off myself.

"Is this like a strip-tease? Because that would be awesome" he slurred and I giggled and began to move my hips around, slowly going in a circle. His hands grabbed me to face him before he lifted me onto his lap. We started kissing passionately again, our groins grinding against one another, our breathing became heavier and I pushed him down onto his back again. I slipped off my underwear and his boxers before crawling back on top. I lowered myself slowly, teasing him a little bit at the tip before fully going down – he moaned loudly.

"I've been waiting all night to fuck you" he breathed as I moved back and forth on top of him.

"You did not even two hours before the pub" he made an "mm" sound before opening his eyes again.

"Yeah…" he paused to groan a bit, "But that was before we were dancing, I wanted to have you right on that dance floor" his hands gripped my hips harder as he started to move me faster. I leaned forward so my face was inches from his, his hips thrusting in and out of me fast and hard. Our heavy breathing was replaced with panting and loud moans. I kissed him hard and he bit my lip. I sat up but he kept thrusting going deeper inside me until I felt my body tighten, waves of pleasure shooting through me. I moaned his name, loud, the neighbours definitely heard but he was right behind me, his thrusts becoming more like spasms until he lay flat on the bed trying to catch his breath. I pushed myself off and laid down next to him, his arm automatically pulling me in closer. Our bodies were sticking together and as we both tried to catch our breath. We didn't bother getting dressed, just crawled under the blankets and went to sleep, my head tucked into his chest as both his arms held me closely.


	11. Chapter 11

About a month has passed, I've finished my exams now and Niall is off doing a small tour with the band. My parents are allowing me to stay throughout the summer since I may decide on attending this University next year for some more courses. Exams were stressful of course and it didn't help that all I wanted to do was see Niall but for some reason Harry was hanging out with us so much more now since that night at the pub. I mean, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him, he's good looking. But I don't know how I feel when he looks at me when Niall isn't watching or how when he'll give me a smirk every now and then, I don't like it but I do at the same time. Now that they're gone though it's been nice not having to deal with him, not so nice having to be away from Niall though. I never thought I would feel this way for him, it feels like falling in love and I couldn't be happier.

"Well, today wasn't all too exciting. I sat around the house mostly. I went for a run because for once it wasn't raining. But yeah, I miss you so come home" I pouted over the phone, as if he can even see it…

"Babe, you know I would. I miss you too, you don't even understand. I just want to fall asleep with you, wake up and see you smile at me when you're cute and tired" I could hear the smile on his face, "I love that" he paused and I felt my stomach flip, "I love you." he finished and I didn't say anything for a while. We both just sat in silence over the phone. It must be terrible for him, this silence after that but I don't know what to say.

"Niall…" I trailed off, I can already picture the sad look on his face and its killing me, "I don't want to lie to you, so I'm not going to say it back, not just yet. But I am falling for you and trust me, I'll be there soon, I'll just take little longer" he breathed deeply before answering.

"It's okay. I didn't think you would feel the same; I tend to fall for girls fast. But I mean, you had that serious relationship before and I get why you won't fall as fast as I do. I just hope I can keep you falling for me so one day I can hear you say it back to me", he didn't sound too upset but I could tell he was a little disappointed.

"I will Niall. You're perfect, and maybe I do I love you I'm just having a harder time convincing myself of that, it's a self-defence thing, I'm sorry"

"You don't need to apologize for being cautious with your feelings…well, not yet, maybe in a few months though" he chuckled and I eased up. Well, I felt at ease for a few seconds until the nausea kicked in.

"Oh…" I tried to breath but it wasn't going away, "I…I'll be right back" I put the phone down and ran to the washroom; I barely got to the toilet before I threw up. I heaving loudly but eventually it stopped. I sat with my back against the drawers for a minute until I felt better and walked back to the phone.

"Okay, I'm back"

"Are you okay? I heard weird noises. Do I need to come home, I will – no, no it's okay. I must be getting flu or something. Maybe something I ate today."

"You barfed?"

"Nice wording, but yeah" I laughed weakly. I was feeling much better though, "I think I should go to bed though, maybe I can sleep it off mostly before tomorrow"

"Okay baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow and I'll see you next week, feel better!" he was back to his cheery self.

"Talk to you tomorrow, and I honestly cannot wait until Tuesday, goodnight" I smiled goofy before hanging up the phone. I walked to my bedroom and just crawled into bed, not even bothering to change into pj's.

The sun woke me up; it's been such a good feeling not having to turn off an alarm for the past couple of weeks. I rolled out of bed, I felt a lot better this morning which was good. I walked out into the kitchen and started looking through my fridge. I had food but I was craving something…I really, really want a peanut butter sandwich with a side of pickles. I grabbed my keys, threw my hair up and put on a jacket before heading to the store to get a jar of pickles; my mouth practically started salivating at the thought of pickles.

It was Tuesday morning.

"Niall is going to be here in like 30 minutes and honestly, all I can think is how yummy this new BLT sandwich from Starbucks looks, what is wrong with me Liz, I'm the worst girlfriend ever" I laughed, peeling my eyes away from the sign.

"No you're not! You've been lonely, you've had no sex, it's only normal that you would turn to food, comfort food my dear"

"Maybe you're right, I just don't want to get fat, I've definitely eaten a lot lately" we both chuckled.

"Well dear, I doubt you will once he's back and you're spending your days running around with him and your nights on top of him"

"Oh shut up" I was blushing.

"Fine…but actually, I do need to go, time difference and everything" she trailed off.

"Ah, right…I'll talk to you later Liz" she said good bye and hung up. I paced for a bit, tat BLT sign catching my eye every now and then before I caved in and bought one, it was delicious. I saved the other half of it since I started feeling a little sick and sat down. The plan had landed and I was so full nerves waiting to see the boys walk through the gates. Maybe it was the nerves, the sheer excitement coursing through me when I saw Niall's face through the crowd, or a bad sandwich but I ran to the closet washroom and puked up everything I had eaten that day. This time was worse than before, I had puked once more since the first time but it wasn't bad, this time I just kept feeling sick. Eventually the feeling left and I let myself cool off in the washroom before heading back out.

"Are you okay?" a pair of hands grabbed me and I almost screamed when I turned to see Niall looking at me. His face was so worried, his eyes wide and so tired looking.

"I'm okay, just…bad sandwich from Starbucks I think" I held up the other half of the sandwich, my stomach feeling sick just smelling it. He grabbed it, shrugged, and took a bite.

"Taste good to me"

"Maybe it's just the bacon then, I've never been good with a lot of grease" I smiled. He gave me another worried look before security started walking us to the vans.

"I didn't get my hello kiss" he joked and leaned down to my face. I put my hand against it and pushed him away.

"I just puked. I assumed you wouldn't want to kiss that. It'll have to wait until I can brush my teeth, sorry hun" he pouted but nodded and I rested my head on his shoulders in the van as we made our way back to the flats.

It felt so good to brush my teeth and rinse my mouth out, so clean and no more terrible after-puke taste. I walked out and behind Niall, sneaking my arms around his waist. He turned around facing me, a small smile on his face.

"Ready for your kiss?" he bit his lip and I stood up on my tip-toes to reach his lips. It was soft at first; his hands cupped my face as I kept myself balanced by holding onto his body. The kiss deepened his fingers now in my hair and I held him tightly. Eventually we pulled apart and he kissed my forehead before pulling me in for a tight hug.

"I miss you so much" he spoke softly while he ran his hand down my hair.

"I miss you too, a lot" I answered, it got a little muffled by his shirt, but he still nodded. I looked up at him and smiled. I think I do love him, it may not feel how I thought it would feel, but I know how much it would hurt to lose him, and he deserves to know.

"Niall…" I trailed off and he just kept looking at me, perfect smile, and those beautiful eyes staring into mine.

*BANG BANG BANG* Thuds on the door tore his gaze from mine, and his body.

"One second" he smiled half way to the door. He opened it, Harry.

"Oi, movie night, like old times?" I heard Harry's voice before he strutted into the room. His eyes caught mine and that sly grin crept up on his mouth, "You're invited as well, of course" he spoke smoothly. Louis, Zane, and Liam came piling, all walking over to give me a hug while Harry spoke with Niall. Eventually he walked over, outstretching his arms. I walked into them, his chin resting on my head, his arms protectively wrapped around me as his fingers drew small circles on the bare skin on my neck sending shivers through my body. I pulled away, but not fast enough to avoid his kiss on my cheek before he pulled me in closer.

"I got my kiss" he whispered so provocatively it made me nervous. He stepped back, looked at me slyly and then headed towards the couch.

"You coming for the movie?" Niall's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked over at him patting the spot on the couch beside him. I smiled and walked over, curling up beside him. Making a point to kiss him whenever I could, snuggle up as close to him as I could, hoping that would get the point across to Harry.

In the morning I woke up, trying my hardest not to wake Niall up beside me. I sat at the end of the bed for a moment looking around the floor for my clothes. I grabbed them and put them on before standing. Bad choice, I ran to the washroom and an all too familiar scenario spilled into the toilet bowl. I felt my hair get gathered out of my face but before I could tell him to leave another wave of nausea coursed through me causing me to heave. When I gathered enough strength I finally spoke.

"Can you go away please…I really don't want you to see this" I didn't look at him.

"If you want me too, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Call me if you need me okay?" He kissed the top of my head and then I heard the door close. I threw up once more before I was able to lie on the cold floor of the washroom. It felt like a terrible hang over, my body as practically wrapped around the toilet and that's when I saw them. I sat up and grabbed the package holding it in my hands carefully like it would blow up; a tampon box. I sat there just looking at them; I think I was just trying not to freak out. I put them back and got up, splashing my face with water. I needed to get home, I needed tests, and I needed Liz. I walked out of the washroom and headed straight to the bedroom, grabbing my clothes from yesterday.

"What are you doing?" I heard his voice behind me and turned around. He was standing in the door, arms at his side and that worried look on his face again.

"I'm not feeling well again. I don't want to get you sick so I'm just going to head home" he walked towards me and put his hand on my forehead.

"You don't feel hot. Will you please go see a doctor, this is scaring me" he pleaded. I agreed since I knew it was the only way he would let me leave. He had one of their drivers pick me up and take me home. I didn't dare ask him to stop at a pharmacy store, instead I went up to my flat, changed, and then walked to the store alone. I grabbed three different tests; I could hardly hold the bag when walking home. Even the paparazzi that were standing around the entrance to my flat didn't even faze me; I just opened the door and headed back up to my flat.

"It'll be okay, you've probably just been really stressed with school and then Niall and it finally all caught up to you. Plus, eating all that food from stress would have messed up your system too" Liz tried to calm me down over the phone. It was middle of the night for her, but I was so grateful that she was willing to talk to me while I waited for the tests.

"Besides, aren't you on birth control?" she asked.

"No, the medical agreement wouldn't cover it for me while I was over here so I had to end it" he breathed deeply. She was about to say something when the alarm went off in the bathroom.

"Well…truth time" she said and I walked to the washroom, looking down at the three tests.

"What's the verdict?" there was a long pause before I answered.

"Three positives." my voice was so mono-tone. I was just so shocked. The line remained silent for a while before Liz broke it.

"Do you know how far along you would be?" her question snapped me back to the situation.

"I…we always use a condom, I'm trying to think…oh" I mentally slapped my head with my hand.

"Once…one time, we were drunk coming home from a pub. I remembered we'd had sex when we got home but I must have just assumed we used one since we always did, but I didn't know…" I trailed off.

"Well…what are you going to do? You should tell him, sooner rather than later"

"I know. I don't know, I know what I'm going to do I just don't know how to tell him what I'm going to do"

"Oh...you don't want it?"

"I can't, not now, neither of us can."

"I know. If you need anything I'm just a phone call away, you know that"

"I know, thank you so much for talking to me through all this…shit. I'll let you get back to sleep. And please, please, please don't mention this to my parents or Wesley or anyone" I pleaded.

"Of course I won't, I'll talk to you later hun, everything will be alright" she hung up and I was alone. I sat down on the bathroom floor and started crying, I couldn't help it.

(Hey guys, thanks for reading! I just wanted to explain my summer University courses have just started and my summer job, so that's why posting has been slow. I'll try and keep it up as consistently as I can!)


	12. Chapter 12

I lied to Niall for the next week, explaining how I've been so sick and I went to the doctor and had a bad flu so he shouldn't come see me. It worked out pretty well until the weekend when there was a knock on my door and when I answered it, Niall was standing there as perfect ever. His blue eyes looked over me so protectively and I didn't stop him when he come in and held me. His arms wrapped around me tightly, and mine around him. I've missed him terribly but I'm not ready to bring this up.

"Are you feeling better? I can't take not seeing you anymore" he spoke but kept me held into his body. My neighbor walked passed us in the doorway and gave me a puzzled look so I walked backwards with Niall following and then closed the door.

"I am, much better, I was about to go see you actually, surprise you" I faked a smile, it's never been hard to smile around him, but it's taking everything in me not to break down, spill the news and ruin everything.

"I would have liked that, though, Harry was passed out on my couch so I doubt he would have enjoyed the noise and being woken up"

"Oh…yeah, we'll let Harry keep to himself" I spoke quieter. Harry still made me nervous, not because he scared me but because I know how easy it would be for me to stray from Niall if Harry pushed the right buttons at the right time.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked and he perked up.

"I want to do anything with you, as long as I get to hold you more and kiss you" he smiled big before wrapping me into another hug, this time our lips connecting. I felt my body sink into his. It doesn't matter what's going on right now, this is perfect. The way I crave more, I don't want him to let go of me and I don't want him to leave my arms.

We walked hand in hand through a path woven through some bushes. It smelled like summer and that reminded me,

"You know…" I paused and stopped walking, his arm stretched out and turning him around to face me, "We've been together for just over 7 months." I looked up and smiled shyly at him. His eyes lit up and he cupped my face.

"I'm so happy babe" he kissed me softly.

"Who would have thought, I come here for school, and end up falling in love with some boy with blonde hair who I bumped into on a rainy day and he returned my iPod" I laughed a bit but he was just looking at me.

"What…did I say something?" the smile falling from my face as I try and figure out what I did.

"Yeah, you did" he smiled and I could see his cheeks flush before he leaned in, his breath on my neck, "you said you fell in love with me" he whispered, kissed my neck, and then stood up straight again. I bit my lip, I wasn't even thinking and it just came out.

"Well, I didn't even know I had said that, so if I don't even have to think about it, I guess I really do love you Niall" I smiled at him before hugging him, nuzzling my head into his chest. He arms wrapped around me, rubbing my back tenderly. I felt a few tears fall from my face – this is such a happy moment, especially for him, and I'm going to ruin it all within the next few weeks.

"Lunch? I'm starving" I heard him murmur into my hair so I stepped back and nodded.

"You're always hungry, that's hardly new" we both laughed before walking again. We walked and walked until we found a small café with a tiny patio. I sat down and Niall went in to order some food. It didn't faze me anymore that cameras followed us around, or that random girls would take pictures or steal Niall away for a while. I hardly even noticed the group of girls who were shyly standing a few feet from where I was sitting, giggling and picture snapping with each other.

"Scone and tea for you" I heard that Irish accent come from my side and paid attention to the plate and cup being placed in front of me, "and a sandwich, a piece of cake, and tea for me" he sat down, his eyes already eating away his food.

"You're going to be so fat once that metabolism stops" I chuckled, breaking apart my scone to nibble on.

"I don't care, I'll still eat as much, and I'll just be a happy fat old man" he spoke in between bites of his sandwich.

"Your fans are loving you stuffing your face right now" I laughed and he kept eating while looking to wear my eyes were.

"Well…" I mumbled off, stuffing more food into his mouth, "I better eat quick so I can get some pictures with them. I just shook my head and waved at the group of girls to come over.

"He's being a pig, you should get a picture with him now, really embarrass him" I chuckled and he just gave me a glare before smiling big for some pictures, sneaking bites of food in between pictures. A few of the girls even asked me for some pictures, it was weird, but I mean, how do you say no to that without being classified as a bitch?

"You stealing my fans now?" he joked piling his plates on top of each other.

"Totally, before you know it, I'll be more famous than you" I winked and stood up.

"My place?" I asked and his hand slinked around my waist pulling me in. He kissed me, softly but passionately. I know exactly what this means, what he wants and I want it too. I know I should be freaking out and be stressed but for some reason knowing I can't get pregnant when I'm already pregnant is easing this whole 'sex after finding out you're knocked up' thing a lot easier.

Today is the day I have to tell him. I have an appointment for the abortion for next week and he needs to know. I could just get this done and never tell him, but if he ever found out that I lied about that, I don't think he would forgive me and I'd never forgive myself. The last two weeks have been great, back to normal before me being 'sick' but now I know everything is going to change. I crawled out of bed, picked up one of Niall's shirts off the floor and threw it on before walking out into the kitchen. The TV was already on but when I rounded the corner I saw a bush of brown hair instead of blonde.

"Hello?" I spoke quietly and the hair turned, a cheeky Harry looking at me. He stood up and walked around the couch – his boxers slung low on hips, the only clothing he was wearing.

"Morning beautiful" he winked then walked to the fridge.

"Why are you here? it's…" I looked around to the clock, "well, its 11am, but still. Where's Niall?" I changed the subject walking to the counter and leaning against it.

"Niall went to the gym with Liam but didn't want to leave you alone so he asked me if I'd hang out with you until he got back. Of course I had no problem with that" his eyes moved up and down my body. I suddenly remembered I was nothing but an oversized t-shirt and underwear and blushed a little bit.

"Not still shy about showing off your legs in front of me, are we?" his voice sunk down into the seductive tone of his as he leaned against the counter next to me.

"What are you doing?" I took a deep breathe, the smell of his cologne from the night before still lingered on his skin.

"Making conversation?"

"I'd say you're flirting" I looked over at him, his eyes looking deep into mine as a grin pulled up his lips.

"Well…"' he ran his hand through his hair, "I can't be held responsible for that when you look the way you do."

"Are you joking? I just woke up, I have a bird-nest hair and morning breathe, please" I pushed him lightly before going to the fridge myself and getting some orange juice out.

"You honestly don't see it do you?" I kept pouring my drink into the glass shrugging at his question.

"You're beautiful. I don't just say that because I'm being flirty, you are. And you're really cool, you get along with everyone. You're like one of the guys, you just have boobs, a pair fantastic legs and an amazing ass" his voice was still low but a little more serious so I turned around to face him.

"Then where were guys like you when I was in high school? They certainly didn't think that of me" I looked at him for a moment before putting the juice back in the fridge.

"I was here, but if I had known you then, I wouldn't let you think otherwise" I laughed and turned around, his face was slightly shocked.

"Harry?"

"Mhm?" he walked up to me, two steps away from me.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? I mean, you certainly have a way with words, you could charm your way into a relationship with anyone" I looked up and searched his face. He's always so funny and camera ready but never real. He squinted his eyes a little bit at me before moving closer, I stepped back but I was pressed against the cold metal of the fridge.

"I don't want to date just some random girl whose pants I can charm my way into. I want a challenge" I swallowed hard, he was pushing buttons.

"You know…" this time he trailed off and stepped back from me, "I called dibs on you first" he leaned back against the counter watching me. For the first time I actually took him in, my eyes wandering over his body.

"And what happened with that?" I asked once my eyes made their way back to his.

"Now I'm babysitting you in Niall's flat, apparently that's what happened" he squinted his eyes at me again before gulping down the rest of his juice.

"Maybe you should have shown up at my door then" I spoke the sentence before it sunk in what I just said, but I could tell he liked it by the way his face perked up, "But well, I mean, things have worked out great now and – shut up" he had walked up to me again, my back against the fridge once more, his arms on either side of my head.

"I should have and I wish I had because you..." it sounded like a muffled growl in his throat, "you're the ultimate challenge and it's killing me" his face was inches from mine.

"I don't mean to be" I spoke breathlessly.

"Would have been this hard to get had I shown up at your door?" his lips started kissing down my neck softly waiting for my answer.

"You would have had to work for it" I answered him and he grabbed my face, our lips crashing together. My hands hesitant at first before they were pressed against his stomach, keeping him a safe distance from my body, at least for now. I groaned, though I'm not sure if it was out of protest or lust but he grabbed my butt and hoisted me up before walking until I landed on the arm of the couch. He pushed me down so I was on my back and started leaning on top of me when I snapped out of it and held my hands up to his chest.

"No, no , no…stop, please" I started to choke up. He kept his body held on top of mine. We were both breathing heavily but he just kept looking at me.

"This is so wrong, all of that was wrong, why would you…" I trailed off the moment the door opened but Harry was only fast enough to stand up before I heard him,

"Uh…what's happening?" his voice so unsure, I felt my stomach flip and my heart break. Harry moved out from between my legs and I pulled myself back to sitting on the couch arm. I just looked at him, I couldn't even speak, defend myself. He just darted his eyes between the two of us before nodding and walking to the bedroom. Harry went to walk after him but I grabbed him and pushed him behind me,

"You've done enough" I spit out.

"I did? It takes two people make out darling" but he spoke softly. He didn't want to hurt Niall as much as I did, but he let me go ahead. I walked into the room, closing the door behind me quietly. Niall was just sitting on the couch and looked up at me when I came in.

"You're not going to like my explanation" I said softly.

"I know" his voice was so defeated.

"I've tried; I've tried so hard not to let him get to me. He's just…he's so fucking good with words Niall." his face looked at me with a puzzled look, "it started with simple flirting back when we went to the pub and I didn't think anything of it because it's him, it's Harry. But I realized it was more to him when, uh, we were dancing and he – put some moves on you?" he finished my sentence, his hands becoming fists, he was getting angry.

"Yeah, so I left and since then he's been…he's been trying harder and I don't know what happened Niall but I swear it's not what you're thinking" I sat down next to him but he didn't look at me.

"He kissed me and I kissed him back, I won't deny that to you. I don't know why but I wanted too, I wanted to know…I wanted to know what it would have been like if he'd shown up at my door and not you" his face met mine now, his eyes searching my face.

"And what did you figure out?" I looked at him, my eyes pleading him to believe me.

"That I'm glad it was you because…he's so…Harry" was all that I could get out but he laughed.

"Funny how his name sums it all up, but I get that". He looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Niall, please, I love you I do, and I'm not even going to make up an excuse for kissing him because I honestly don't have one. It just…happened and it shouldn't have" my face was now looking at the ground but I felt a hand grab mine.

"You know, he dibbed you first" his voice was softer now and when I turned my face he was looking at me.

"He told me"

"He let me go to you because I kept asking him if I could. I explained how he gets everyone he wants and that's just now how lucky I am so he let me go" he laughed again and I sat up to look at him, "you know, I almost feel bad because I have you and apparently you're everything he wants and I practically took that from him" he looked at me and I couldn't help but start crying. He pulled me in and hugged me, rubbing my back softly.

"I'm not mad, at either of you. I mean, I don't know, it happened but yeah, I don't know"

"You should go tell him" I whispered and I felt him nod before standing up. He looked down at me before leaning down and kissing me.

"I still love you" he smiled before walking to the bedroom door. He was happy again and I was going to have to make him miserable once more.

"Niall…can you send him home? I…I need to talk to you about something" he gave me a questioning look before nodding and heading out to see Harry.

There were pauses of quiet then loud talking, not too much yelling before it was all just a long pause of quiet until I heard the front door open and close. It didn't slam, which I took as a good sign. I fiddled with my thumbs until the bedroom door opened again and Niall walked in.

"Good?" I asked and sat up straight on the bed.

"Good" he smiled and sat on the end of the bed, "what did you need to tell me?" his eyes so content again, just to be shattered.

I took a few deep breathes.

"I'm pregnant" I let it out and let it sink in. He just looked at me, his eyes scanning over my body for evidence before meeting mine again.

"You're pregnant with my kid and you just made-out with one of my best-friends?" his question stung me hard and a small breath of air left me.

"I….I'm sorry, I just…" I stumbled on my words; I wasn't expecting that, I wasn't expecting this talk to hurt so much.

"Sorry…that was un-called for" he said a little nicer, but his eyes were still judging me.

"No…you're right, I'm a fucking shitty girlfriend" I felt some tears spill from my eyes and within the first drop Niall was in front of me wiping it off my face.

"No, no, fuck, no, I'm sorry. You're not, you're really not" he spoke softly to me, kissing my forehead.

"I don't want the baby Niall" I let it blurt out and he stopped. He kept himself close to me for a moment before pulling back.

"I have an appointment next week to…you know" I looked down and he stood up.

"So, you just made plans to go kill our baby without even fucking telling me?" his voice rose in anger and I stood up.

"I just told you, what were you expecting, a happy phone call the day I found out?" I yelled and his eyes glared at me.

"I expected to know about this shit, I mean…how long have you even known?" he yelled back at me.

"Almost 5 weeks" I spoke quieter and he huffed a bit.

"5 weeks, 5 fucking weeks and you mention nothing to me?"

"Because I was scared! I'm 19 and I'm pregnant and I'm in a different country, sorry for needing some fucking time to figure out what to do!" he just shook his head.

"And what if I don't agree with your choice?" I just stood there.

"You don't?"

"No I fucking don't. That" he pointed to my stomach, "is my kid and you're going to kill him"

"Stop fucking designating it as a human. It's not a him or a her, it's a bunch of cells right now and I'm not ready to bring IT into this world, nor am I ready to raise it or anything and neither are you"

"We can, I have the money to give them a good life, so what if we're young, it's not like they're going to be born into nothing!"

"It's not your choice Niall. I can decide to do whatever I want with my body you don't get to control that" I spoke sternly and he just looked at me. He turned to the side and looked away from me.

"If that's your choice you can leave now, grab all your stuff and just leave, don't come back. If you leave this is finished." he stared at the wall and I stared at him.

"Niall…" I choked and tears just started streaming down my face. It hurt so bad, everything hurt.

"Don't…maybe go over to Harry's, I'm sure he can find a way to 'comfort' you" he spat but wouldn't look at me. I stood there trying to calm down before gathering all my stuff that I could find and walking to the front door. He was standing in the kitchen, his arms holding him over the counter top and his face facing the floor.

"I loved you" he spat at me again without looking at me. I held the door open and looked back at him,

"I still love you" I said while trying not to cry again before I closed the door behind me, no response from Niall to take with me as I headed down the stairs to get a cab.


	13. Chapter 13

(Niall's POV)

The next week went by slow and I spent all my time in my flat unless I had to be out doing press work for the band. I wasn't really talking to the others yet, they just assumed Christine and I broke up and I was upset about it. So, today was a pretty similar day, it was Monday and I was starting off my week the same way I had all last week – me sprawled out on the couch with a movie.

There was a knock on the door so I trudged over and opened the door – Harry was standing there, case of beer in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Look, I'm not really interested in having one of your parties Harry" I grumbled but he walked past me so I closed the door.

"No party, just you and I, some beer and some good films" he spoke while making his way to the couch. He put the beer down on the coffee table and started opening up one of the movie cases.

"Yeah, okay then" I went back and sat down, watching carefully as he put the DVD in and hit play.

"I know you said you forgave me, but I still feel like right shit" he spoke softly but he was still looking at the TV.

"Don't, it wasn't entirely your fault – but it was" he interrupted me, now he's looking at me. I'm not sure I want to have this conversation, but it was going to have to happen eventually I suppose.

"I wanted her when we saw her at that signing, but I figured I'd let you try first because, not to be rude, but you usually don't have that great of luck with girls so I figured I'd be getting my chance soon enough"

"No offence taken"

"Well…you were lucky and getting to be around her and everything, she just…she's it. She's what I'm always looking for because she's not easy – well, I'd argue that" he glared at me, I mean, he actually glared me.

"Don't look at me like that, what, you're going to defend her now?" my voice rising slightly.

"Niall, it's not her fault. You keep blaming the whole thing on her but I did it. I pushed her. I figured out what makes her tick, what gets her going and I used that so I could find out what I missed out on. That's why I feel so shitty man, I should have just forgotten about her and let you guys be but I hate fucking losing and I hate when my game doesn't make me winner when it comes to girls" he ran his hand through his hair.

"I suppose you could have tried not to make with my girlfriend, but whatever, it happened and just, everything is over with so let's just watch the movie and have some beers" I cracked my open taking a big gulp.

"What else happened Niall?" I looked over at him and just took another swig of beer before turning my attention to the TV. I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye but eventually he too opened his beer and turned his head to the TV.

About an hour had passed without any conversation and I'm not sure if it was the beer or the fact that I've been bottling up all this stuff and stress and all these emotions inside of me since everything but I just spilled everything out to him, to Harry.

"She was pregnant" I let slip first, breaking the silence between us and somehow muting the sounds from the movie too. Harry just looked at me, his face slightly shocked but waiting for where I was going with this.

"She was pregnant and then was making out with you, which was kind of hard to understand, I could have gotten over it though, I understand the situation" I paused, "she didn't want to have the kid though, she was getting rid of it as soon as she could" my thumb was circling the rim of the beer can. This is the first time I've mentioned this to anyone and I tell Harry, the person my pregnant girlfriend was making out with.

"Well, that's a relief" he spoke and my eyes shot up, looking at him in bewilderment.

"A relief? She went and killed my kid Harry; she booked the appointment without even telling me until a week before."

"Niall, mate, you need to think about it rationally. You're 18, she's 19, neither of you are fit to be parents right now. And of course she booked it first, girls don't know how we're going to react to knowing about them being pregnant, it's always a good backup plan to have." he was speaking to me like this was all common sense.

"I don't…no, fuck…I'm ready to be a father, we could have done it Harry, we could have raised that kid and been great parents – Niall, how? How were you going to raise a child?" he asked, putting his beer on the table, scooting up to sit straighter and looking at me intently.

"We're gone so much and with all these tours coming up, we're hardly going to be home. You'd be asking her to drop out of school to raise a child on her own, she doesn't even pay her own rent on that flat, her parents do. She's still dependent on her parents, that automatically makes her not ready to be a mother."

"She wouldn't have to drop out, we can hire a nanny, it would have worked out"

"You want your child to grow up being taken care of nanny's?" I thought about what he said.

"No, not brought up, it would only be when I'm away and she's busy with school"

"Niall…" he trailed off rubbing his face, "we're always away. At least, we're away enough that, that child would hardly know who you are, especially in their early years. That's when they need you most. And just because you get a nanny so she can go to school, she's still stuck with the kid either way. She's 19 years old, living in a different country and gets knocked up. Come on, she was probably terrified and I don't blame her for choosing that decision, I think she made the right one. Try and think about it from her point of view" I hated to admit it but he was making sense and being logic.

"I love her and having a family with her…I wanted that" he spoke quietly; Harry got up and came to sit beside me, his arm hanging loosely over my shoulders.

"No one ever questioned your feelings for her, and I bet she knew how much you loved her."

"I was terrible to her when she left" I felt myself wanting to cry and I let it out, I don't even care. Harry held me tighter and I let it out. I felt mad at myself for being selfish in how I handled everything and I felt like I just lost something in the child.

"You're going to be a dad one day, don't worry, and it's going to be amazing because it will be at the right time. I doubt she made the choice just for herself, I mean think about it, so many girls would kill for the chance to get knocked up by one of us, just for the money they'd get in child support and she didn't even care about that. She didn't care about your money or your fame; she cared about your future Niall"

"I hate how much sense you're making" I spoke while whipping my eyes. He just chuckled and took his arm back.

"Just call her or go see her, I'm sure you can talk things out and everything will be fine Niall. She's not a dumb girl" I nodded and we sat there and finished the movie.

I woke up on the couch, the TV was turned off, the beer gone from the center table and I was covered in a blanket. I stood up and stretched and headed to my bedroom. Harry must have left at some point after I dozed off. I lay in bed for about 20 minutes before grabbing my phone and dialing her number. It rang and rang and rang but I hung up before the answering machine. I tried texting her but still had no response after an hour. She's probably mad and hurt and the last thing she wants is to talk to me, we haven't spoken in two weeks and what am I going to say? Sorry for being selfish and being dick, come back? I shook my head, threw my phone on the bed beside me and closed my eyes. I'll just go by her place tomorrow – face to face is always better anyways.

I buzzed her flat a few times with no answer and I was just about to leave when someone came out the doors so I slide in after them, making my way to the elevator. The ride seemed to last forever but eventually the bell went and the doors opened. I stood in front of the door for about 5 minutes before knocking. I knocked again, and again, and again. I couldn't hear anything coming from the room. I grabbed my phone and called again – ring, ring, ring – I'll leave a message, I need to talk to her.

"Hey, you reached Christine. I'm actually not in the country anymore; I've decided to go home to Canada for the summer. I'll be back in the end of August. If you really need to get a hold of me send me an email and if it's an emergency call my house phone at (1 705) 734 – 7785, but please only if it's an emergency because it'll cost a fortune." there was beep and I kept the phone to my ear for a second before disconnecting the call. She's gone, she left and I had no idea. It felt like everything inside me was caving in. My arm flung forward and my fist connected with the wall hard. I retracted it fast as the pain started rising up my hand and into my wrist.

"Fuck" I whispered and headed back down to the lobby to call Stephen for a ride. My knuckles are bleeding, my head is spinning, my emotions are out of control, and it's taking everything in my not to scream at the top of my lungs. I jumped into the back of the truck once it got here and we headed off. I didn't say a word and Stephen never asked about my hand.

I slammed the door to my flat behind me, kicked my shoes off and shoved a bunch of stuff off the kitchen table while screaming. I stood there, arms holding me over the table as I tried to catch my breath and calm down when a gold glimmer caught my eye to my right. I walked over and bent down. A ring…her ring. I picked it up carefully and sat down on the couch, moving it around in my fingers. I grabbed my phone and dialled her number.

Ring, ring, rin- "hello?" a small, tired voice answered and my heart stopped. I choked, my mouth went dry, what exactly am I going to say?

"Hello?" she spoke a little louder this time.

"Hey" I said quickly, I didn't want her to hang up. The line was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Niall…?" she sort of questioned me.

"Yeah" the line was quiet again.

"Why…why are you calling me?... it's 2 in the morning you know" … shit, time differences.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot about the time thing"

"It…that's fine" …more silence.

"You left" was all I could get out without my throat closing again. I heard her breath deeply on the other end.

"I couldn't stay there" was all she said.

"You didn't even tell me, I mean…no, sorry" I fumbled my words.

"I didn't think you'd care Niall, you made that a point last time I saw you"

"I know but I…I didn't actually mean it and, and now you're gone and it's like, I don't know"

"It's for the better Niall, I'm sorry it happened the way it did but let's be honest – no, don't you dare say the whole 'we aren't right for each other' thing one more time" I got defensive. She didn't say anything but she didn't hang up.

"I have your ring, you left it here"

"Oh…I thought I'd left it in my place, but okay, thanks…I have your t-shirt"

"I can give it to you when you come back" my voice almost pleading with her.

"No, just…mail it to me"

"That's a waste of money when you're going to be back and I can just give it to you…I can see you and we can figure everything out." There was a pause.

"I'll mail your shirt back, they'll both even out with the costs" I slammed my fist into the couch.

"Fuck Christine, I don't fucking care about a damn t-shirt! I care about the person who left wearing it" my voice was loud now." She said nothing, but I heard what sounded like a small whimper.

"It's a t-shirt, I can get a new one whenever I want okay, just…stop pushing me away right now"

"Niall, I don't want to have this conversation. If you don't care about the shirt then fine just…I don't know, send my ring to me or leave it in my flat mailbox, I'm going back to sleep, I'm sorry" … she didn't hang up.

"What don't you understand…I want…I need to see you and I'm not mailing off some ring to you – besides, I don't want it to get lost in postage or get stolen from the mailbox, just let me give it to you when you come back"

"Fine, whatever you want Niall okay" she was defeated and I hated hearing her like this.

"Babe…"

"No, I'm tired okay just…don't call me again please Niall, I'll see you when I get back to London, bye" this time she hung up, the dial tone was being muted by my thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

(Niall's POV)

Months have passed; I tried to call her every day for the first few weeks but eventually gave up. Now my days have spent slumming around with the band, doing what I'm expected. I've been taking up a lot of Harry's bad habits, drinking regularly now at home, even just by myself. I even offered to throw the parties at my house, however, I still couldn't t make myself go for another girl. It's not that these girls that weren't good looking, just…they're not her and she's still all that I want. None of that matters anymore, we're off on our North American tour, it's a lot of dates which means a lot of venues and after parties, a lot of chances to drink away my thoughts so I can try and sleep before the next day.

"Mate, I think you've had enough" Liam took the glass from my hand and placed it on a table behind us. I looked up at him, not quite gone yet but drunk enough not to understand why he took my drink away.

"I'm fine, give it back"

"No, go with Paul" a stern hand was placed on my shoulder and I stood up straight.

"Oh come on, I always drink after shows, I have been most of this tour so far, everything is fine, right Paul?" I stepped forward to grab my drink again but Paul's hand gripped tighter on my shoulder holding me back.

"It's not okay Niall, just go and we'll discuss everything tomorrow. I'm sure you'll sleep just fine" Liam patted my cheek before walking away. I sighed and turned to face Paul before letting myself out of the room and to the tour bus.

"Stupid small handles…" I huffed trying to open the door to the washroom. Eventually I got in and washed up, the cold water sobering me up slightly. I stripped down to my boxers and laid in bed, I wasn't drunk enough sleep.

(Liam's POV)

The party was coming to a close, Harry and Zayn were sitting a table full of girls but they know better than to get too drunk while on tour, we don't need the bad press, or any 'accidents' happening along the way. Louis is off talking to some other people, probably texting away with Eleanor. I wish I could speak to Danielle, figure out what to do with Niall but I know she's sleeping; she has such a busy schedule right now.

We all gathered into the bus and in about 10 minutes we were headed off down the road. We don't spend many nights sleeping in the bus but tonight is an exception. Everything got washed and changed crawling into bed. Within minutes the distinct soft snores from Harry's bunk become audible. Louis odd murmurs come next and Zayn of course is silent as always.

"ARRHHGG" a loud shrieking but muffled yell comes from Niall's bunk. I leaped out of mine and noticed the other guy's heads poking out from the curtains of their bunks. Paul was there in a second but I put my hand up and opened the curtain of his bunk. He was curled up in a fetal position, his hands gripping one of his pillows so tight to his body while his face is stuffed into the other. He was breathing heavily and sounded like he was sobbing slightly.

"Niall, hey, come on, wake up" I shook him lightly. He shot his head up, his eyes looking around the darkness scared for a moment before he registered my face. His breathing calmed down a little bit but his grip on the pillow remained tight.

"I can't sleep Liam…I, it doesn't matter what I do…" he was fumbling over his words. I pulled him and he followed me out of the bunk and into the TV room. I sat down on the couch and watched as he grabbed some water before joining me.

"That's why you drink so much?" I asked quietly, staring at him intently.

"It's the only way I can go to bed without thinking about anything and the only way to wake up in the morning not remembering what my mind thought about during the night" he took another gulp of water, but he wouldn't look at me.

"That's not a good way of dealing with things Niall. I mean, I understand you loved her – correction, love her" he interrupted me. "Okay, but you need to move on Niall, you're worrying us"

"I can't. I don't want too. It's like, I told her to go and I think a part of me was counting on her to fight like she always had but when she didn't, well, I didn't know what to do so I let her walk away. I let her go and I didn't even…I didn't even try and do anything until it was too late" he finally looked at me, his eyes brimming with tears.

"It's not your fault Niall – but it is Liam!" his head in his hands, "I was selfish, I was too upset to think about the bigger picture and I shamed her for her choices" his voice was muffled and on the verge of cracking.

"Well…if she wanted to break up I mean, it was going to happen."

"That's not what happened, I just didn't feel like explaining everything to all of you" he looked up again, his eyes red from rubbing them. He explained the whole situation, everything from Harry to the baby to the phone call about the ring. We sat there for a while in silence as he tore himself up about what happened more and I tried to think of something to say, some advice.

"I can't give you advice on any of that Niall, I…I've never been through it, but…I think the best thing I can say is, she loved you a lot, especially since she was thinking about you just as much as herself and I think you need to fight for her more, you can't expect her to do all the fighting, sometimes you need to fight for her, if you want it that much" I stood up but he grabbed my hand and I sat back down.

"Stay with me?" his eyes pleading with me, "if you leave I won't sleep, my mind will race and it's going to hurt so bad again. I just need someone here with me, at least until I can fall asleep".

I've never seen him like this, so vulnerable, so broken. I nod and let him rest his head on a pillow in my lap. For once I truly to feel like the 'daddy direction' that I've been coined, but it's not the good feeling I thought it always was. It's hard, I hate knowing one of my best friends hurts this much and all I can do is give him words and company.

(Christine's POV)

"What's the big news?" I sat down at the kitchen table, Liz following my lead.

"Well…promise you won't get upset and everything?" I questioned her with my eyes before she continued.

"Well see…I know we planned to go to Toronto for the night in a few weeks and I still really want too but…" she trailed off.

"It's only a night of drinking Liz, we can rearrange it if we have too" I chuckled lightly at her.

"It's not that, um, my parents bought concert tickets as an early birthday present and they're for that weekend and since we're already going to Toronto it's really convenient"

"Oh, why would I be upset about that? It'll be fun, who are we seeing? Maybe we can convince to come party afterwards" I laughed, she didn't.

"You know who…" she spoke softly and I felt my heart sink. "You won't even have to see the, you can wander around if you want while I watch or I can invite someone else to go with me and they can split the hotel fair too" she started speaking fast.

"We can't split the hotel now, it's already pre-paid and I don't think I'd like to be walking around by myself for three hours or so" I had my head in my hands.

"Well…if I invite someone they can always pay us each back for their share?"

"I'll just wait in the hotel for you guys to get back I suppose?" she was looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm so sorry, they just sprung it up on me and I know, I know I'm terrible friend for still liking them but I really want to see them – no, you're not a terrible friend. Its okay, I know you want to see them and that's okay. I don't mind waiting, it gives me more time to get ready for the night" I smiled faintly. She smiled at me and that was that.

"Okay so, you know the stop to get off at to get back here once the show is done?" I asked as Liz and Jessica were heading out of the hotel room.

"Yeah we got it, no worries, pamper yourself and we'll be back in no time" Liz hugged me, "Thank you so much again, you're the best" she let go before leaving the room, the door closing behind her.

"Well, I can't just sit around this hotel room all night doing nothing, guess I'll walk around, and shop a little bit". I pulled on a bright flowered, strapless sundress, swung my purse over my shoulder and headed out.

The streets were busy, the mall was even busier. It was mostly window shopping the whole day, but I did buy a really cute pair of heels before I decided to head back before I spent all my money. There were a bunch of younger girls on the subway on the way back and with just my luck they got off at the same stop that I did. I followed their group but started to walk a bit slower when I noticed them joining an even larger group in front of the hotel I was staying at. I made my way cautiously, trying to find a way in without having to push through the crowds, I couldn't find one.

The girls were relentless, most of the time they just gave me dirty looks when I tried to push ahead.

"For fuck's sake! I'm a guest at this hotel and you're blocking the only God damn entrance, let me through!" I yelled, the girl's right in front of me looked the most shocked and go out of my way. I made my way to the front finally only to be stopped by an arm.

"I swear, my patience is running very, very thin right now and I would just like to get to my room" I growled and looked up at the man.

"Room key?" he insisted. I huffed and pulled it from my purse. He inspected it before nodding and letting me through.

"Thank you" I tried to say as nicely as I could before walking into the lobby.

"That's a different side to you I never knew" a low voice came from my left and it made the hairs on the back of neck stand tall. I turned quickly; messy brown hair and secretive gray eyes were staring back at me.

"It's nice to see you too" Harry spoke more cheerfully, walking towards me. I just stood there, frozen. His arms wrapped around me and squeezed me tight before he pulled away.

"What, no hug?" he kept his hands on my arm but held me at a distance.

"How are you here…"

"Well…see, we have this crazy job were we tour and sometimes, it brings us to these cities were we get to sleep in hotels" his voice had a hint of sarcasm.

"We…" I trailed off and my eyes automatically began fleeting around the lobby.

"He's not in here" his voice sounding disappointed as he let go of me completely.

"So you're staying here?"

"For two nights"

"Right…" I fumbled through my purse and found my room key, "I'll be booking out now then" I looked up at him one more time, "It was nice to see you Harry" I nodded and walked over to the reception desk. The phones were ringing like crazy making this wait in line go much longer than I wanted it too, too long. I heard loud laughing come from one of the elevator halls and turned my head just in time to see Louis, Liam, and Zayn come strolling into the lobby. They reached Harry and after small conversation looked over at me, I was just staring at them. I noticed Liam's face spin towards the same hall they had just left and when I turned my glance that way there he was. His blonde hair a perfect mess on his head, his face was sunken and tired and he walked like he hadn't slept in days. Before I could look away his blue eyes met mine and I felt myself panic. He stopped walking and didn't bother listening to the lady at the desk calling for me. We just stood there, staring at each other but the second his foot moved to walk in my direction I turned on my heel and walked fast to the other set of elevators hoping to catch one before Niall caught up to me.


	15. Chapter 15

(Hey guys! I am so sorry for making you wait so long! I appreciate all the feedback on the story and I am really happy you're all enjoying it so much. I've been so crammed with exams and projects and then I got stuck up in the hospital for a few days but I'm better now and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you all, thank you!)

The doors to the elevator closed and I let go of the breath I'd been holding. My heart is racing and the numbers going up floor by floor seem be slowed down indefinitely. The doors open and I spring forward, walking down the hall at a fast pace.

*ding* the sound of an elevator reaching the floor.

"Christine!" I hear him call my name, I walk faster. I can see my room door. I grab my key and hold it tightly. I fumble with it before I slip it into the handle unlocking my room and rushing in. I go to close it by a hand stops me, pushing the door back at me; I lose control and let it fling past me, I'm face to face to Niall.

I haven't seen him in roughly 4 months, he's changed so much, but at the same time he's still the same. He's panting, his chest rising up down rapidly as his eyes stay focused on my face and his hand keeps him standing. Neither of us speaks; we just stand there, him looking at me and me avoiding eye contact. I want so much to just run into his arms, hold him, and feel his arms hold me tightly against him. I can feel the pressure building up inside of me, the tears threatening to spill from my eyes and my heart breaking at the seams.

"Please go…" I try and say but it comes out as a small whisper. I look up and repeat myself, "Please…Please go Niall", and this time audible. He shakes his head, an odd groan forming in his throat.

"No, not this time. I'm not leaving and I'm not letting you leave" he stepped forward and I didn't move.

"I need you to leave"

"I need you to let me in"

"Then we're at a standstill" I looked up from the floor. His eyes are burning into me, the rims brimming with tears just as mine. He's so beautiful.

"We need to talk, we need to work this out and fix things"

"You have stuff to do, go do it"

"I don't fucking care"

"The band does, your fans do, and I know you care"

"If I cared I wouldn't be here standing in front of you. I don't fucking…I don't care about some press shit, this, you're more important"

"I shouldn't be, we're too young for that, please just go" he stepped closer but I grabbed the door and used it as a barrier between us.

"Christine…" his voice trailed off and his arm reached for me, his fingers loosely wrapping themselves around my arm. I didn't shake him off, I was frozen. His touch sent chills through me; I've yearned for it and missed it for so long.

"Niall! Come on, we're going to be late!" I heard Liam's voice come down the hall. Niall just looked at me, eyes pleading me to let him in.

"Come on" a frantic Liam grabbed Niall by the arm before looking at me.

"Hello Christine" he nodded. I couldn't speak so I nodded back and pulled my arm from Niall's hand. Niall just looked at me; he protested Liam's struggles to move him at first but eventually shook out of his hands and headed to the elevator. Liam stood in front of my door watching him before looking at me.

"Watch…watch him, please?" I spoke softly and let the tears that had been threatening to spill fall down my face. I felt a hand cup my face and lift it up so I looking into Liam's eyes. His thumb wiped the tears from my face before he pulled me in and held me.

"I will, just take care of yourself okay sweetheart?" his voice was soothing as one of his hands rubbed my back. I nodded into the crook of his neck before we separated.

"I love him; I'm not doing this to hurt him"

"I know…we all know" he gave me a faint smile before heading after Niall. I closed the door and collapsed on the floor with my head in my hands. I couldn't hold it in; I was a mix of so many emotions. The tears just came non-stop as did my sobs and cries. I didn't try and muffle my sounds, it hurt so much. Months! For months I worked on moving forward and locking all this up and he managed to bring it all back within minutes and now I've been stripped down to the pathetic girl who's sobbing on the floor because of a boy.

I don't know what time it was but I heard fumbling and lifted myself off the bed. I turned the lamp on, on the bedside table and Liz and Jessica froze looking at me for a moment. I must look a mess; I didn't bother changing or washing my face of running make up.

"What happened!" Liz came running to the bed sitting beside me. I took a breath; I wish it was all a dream.

"They're here" I mumbled and she squinted her eyes in confusion.

"One Direction…Niall, they're here. We uh…we ran into each other" she gasped a little bit as her face turned to shock.

"What happened, are you…well, by your state I say things went south?"

"I don't know what to do"

"Why don't you talk to him?" Jessica piped up and Liz and I both looked at her, "I mean, I don't know all the specifics of your relationship, but I mean, seeing him tore you up this much, you should at least speak with him. Plus, he was shit tonight, this definitely explains all that, so I bet he could use a talk too" she sat on the bed and I took in what she said. I mean, she has no right to go off giving advice about what I should do with Niall, she already knows me. But she's right…she has the least information, she's judging this decision based on common sense, that's always the right answer.

"She can't just go talk to him, look how that ended last time" Liz's hand was point into my direction now. I pushed it down and her and Jessica looked at me.

"She's right Liz…it's going to hurt and I'm going to cry but we both need it, he…he deserves that at the least" I sighed and stood up.

"Guess I should wash my face though, I probably look like the grudge". I tried to chuckle as I headed to the washroom to wash and change, "feel free to go out still tonight guys, I don't want to damper it for you, seriously" I smiled and walked into the washroom.

I made my way to the front desk and placed Niall's shirt on the counter before ringing the bell for assistance.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi…um, I know you're probably not allowed to do this, but I need you to trust me. I need Niall Horan's room number, I'm his uh…it's a complicated relationship right now…" I trailed off watching the expression on their face.

"I'm sorry; I can't give out that information"

"This is important – I'm sorry, I can't" I huffed and grabbed the shirt from the desk.

"Not my fault when he comes storming down to yell at you because he couldn't get his shirt back!" I yelled back. I'm going to have to survey every floor.

Floor one, no security; I knocked on every door. A few people were rude about my knocking, but most just shrugged it off.

Second floor, same deal, though someone did say the saw a bunch of guys in black way up by the penthouses.

I tried the third, fourth, and fifth floors with no luck before deciding to jump straight up to the highest floor.

There they were, big men dressed in black surveying the floor, pacing. I began walking and the first few just nodded at me but eventually they became suspicious when I kept walking.

"Excuse me ma'am, you can't go past here"

"I know who's here and I need to speak to Niall, also, I have his shirt" I held the shirt up so the guard could look at it.

"Look, I'm sure you're a sweet girl but we can't just let everyone who says they have something of the boys in to see them, you're going to have to leave" I was frustrated and angry and upset and just so many things all at once that I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"NIALL HORAN GET YOURSELF OUT IN THIS HALL WAY RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, the guards grabbed me to drag me away when a door two down flung open and a boxer clad Niall stumbled out. He looked at our struggle and ran over pushing the guards off of me and grabbing me into him.

"Why…what are you doing!" his voice cracked as he questioned him in a panic.

"We didn't know, she just…we can't just let people go into your rooms"

"Are you – Niall, they were just doing their jobs…" I interrupted him and he looked down at me. He calmed down, his breathing evening out.

"Sorry…thank you for doing your job, I'm just…I'm really tired" he nodded apologetically and then guided me to his room with his hand in the small of my back. I walked in and looked around, so much nicer than my room. I held onto the shirt tighter as it set in who I was really with but the door closing behind me snapped me out of my daze and I spun around. Niall just stood there; arms limp at his sides looking me up and down, eyes landing on the shirt in my hands.

"I…I suppose I stole it and um…I brought it back" I fumbled over my words. His face was still pleading with me like earlier but he walked up and took it in his hands before walking over to the bed and placing it in his suitcase.

"You came to give me a t-shirt?" he wasn't looking at me.

"Well…that was the only way I could get myself out of the room to look for you, a justifiable cause I guess" he looked up. I swallowed hard, I tried to swallow my emotions but they remained as a knot in my throat.

"When you left today – look, I shouldn't have followed you okay, I'm sorry" he looked away.

"No, let me finish" he looked back up at me. I walked over and sat down next to him on the end of the bed. I didn't look at him, my eyes fixed on his knee.

"You left and…everything hurt. I cried and cried and cried and gosh, I was so loud too, a little embarrassing now that I think about it…" I trailed off but shook my head, "not the point. My point is…I spend so long stitching myself up, closing up wounds from everything and reminding myself you hate me – I don't hate you" he grabbed me and I looked at him.

"I know. That's why it hurt so much. And it's like…I couldn't even control it but all these wounds just broke open and it hurt so fucking bad and I just wanted you there to make everything better but I know that's selfish of me because of what I did to you, how I hurt you, what I took from you" this time I let the tears fall down my cheeks, not many, but a enough. Niall brushed them from my face, his eyes searching in mine.

"I was hurt I guess, but I understand. I know why you did what you did and that you weren't being selfish okay, I understand, so please, please, please stop hating yourself for it. I'll have another chance or two for children, when the time is right, I know that. And I never hated you, I mean, I was upset but I never hated you. Not even for the Harry thing, fact, he even blamed it all on himself – well, in my defense, he did seduce me…" I spoke softly and Niall chuckled ever so lightly.

"I know. Look, look at me" I looked up, his hands still cupping my face, "I love you. I never stopped. If we end this for good now I don't think I'll stop loving you for a long time but if we can just…forget Harry, forget the pregnancy and go back to us, I promise to love you better"

"You could never love me better than you did Niall, that's impossible, you're amazing, you truly are" my hand rested on his thigh. I love this boy more than anything.

"Are we…are we good?" he asked, the lingering question from the moment he stood in my door way. I took a few deep breaths, his face waiting in anticipation of my answer. I leaned in and pressed my lips softly against his. It felt like someone had opened a food gate inside my body, I was warming up from my lips down my spine and into my toes.

"Yes, a million times, yes" I breathed before his hands squeezed my face and brought me to his lips again. Our bodies not wasting anytime in crashing together. I was straddled on top of him as our mouths danced passionately. His hands being cautious, only rubbing the bare skin on my hips when my shirt rode up. I sat back and looked at him before slowly taking my shirt off.

"I…we're not going to fast, I mean, it's been a while – Niall. I have missed you dearly; I have cried over it and hurt over it. But I am only human and I really, really would like to fuck and it's been a long time since that's happened for me too" I kissed him softly and he smiled.

"Me too" he smiled and I pushed him down onto his back, my lips masking his neck and collar bones with kisses and bites. His hands pulled at my pajama bottoms until I finally slipped them off; he grabbed me and placed me on the bed so he was on top now. This time my neck was being peppered with kisses and bites and I couldn't contain the groans of pleasure escaping my mouth. Soon enough I was in between Niall's legs, his one hand tangled firmly in my hair as I was bopping up and down. His tip hitting the back of my throat every time I went down accompanied with his laugh of pleasure. I came up for air as I pumped his shaft with both hands to keep him going.

"Sweetheart, I have fucking missed you so much but God damn I fucking missed that too" he laughed and groaned as I crawled up on top of him, pinning his hands above his head.

"How about you remind me just how much of you I've been missing?" I leaned my head down and nibbled on his ear and moaned before overpowering me onto my back. He kissed down my neck, leaving what I suspect to be quite the hickey, before making his way down my stomach. He pushed my legs apart slowly and teasingly kissed my inner thighs before flicking my clit with his tongue softly. My hips arched up but he pushed his hand on my body to keep me down. He continued eating me out, my moans growing louder and louder, my hand gripping his hair and pushing his face against me as I was grinding my hips in time with his tongue. Just as I felt myself about to cum he stopped, whipped his mouth, and propped himself over top of me. His muscular arms straining to hold his head inches above mine as my body begged for him to be inside of it.

"Now…please" I whispered and he smirked letting himself lay down on top of me to kiss me. In between our kisses he entered me and began thrusting.

"Wait" he stopped suddenly and pulled out, "we don't want another…incident but I don't have anything, I wasn't uh…expecting this" he ruffled his hair and looked at me.

"We're in my country, I can be on birth control again so, we're okay, just you know…let those suckers fly somewhere else" he laughed and I joined at how stupid that sounded before he pushed into me again and his lips met mine. He started slow and deep gaining speed and getting harder as the minutes passed. Our bodies were sticking together from sweat, his hair sticking my skin when our faces were inches apart. We didn't speak, normally before there would be some curse words here and there, but this…tonight was different and no words were needed to explain the pleasure we were both feeling.

Niall's breathing was getting sharper and faster, his face tucked into my neck as he was biting me every now and then which caused moans to escape from my lips. Without warning a wave of pleasure shot through my body and I scratched my nails down Niall's back, to which he shot up. He threw my legs over his shoulders and started to fuck me hard. My moans turned into screams as I was cumming and he knew it. Just as I felt myself finished he pulled out and let himself go on my chest. He kneeled between my legs for a minute catching his breath before getting up and heading to the washroom. I sat up awkwardly and he appeared in front of me with a towel.

"Care for a shower?" he offered me the towel.

"Mmm…yeah" I looked down at my breasts before grabbing the towel from him.

"Can I join?" he kissed the top of my head as I walked into the washroom.

"Of course, it's environmentally friendly". I smirked and he closed the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

"We're only here for another day and night and then we leave early to head to the US" Niall spoke softly while running his fingers through my hair. We were lying in his hotel bed, bodies curled up into one another. We didn't have the TV on, nothing, just our voices and our breathing.

"I figured" I murmured into his chest. I heard him sigh lightly so I looked up into his face, those blue eyes looking at me, so much more alive than they were not even 5 hours ago, but still so sad.

"We can text and Skype and call each other, it's not like we haven't had to deal with you touring in our relationship" I crawled up so I was sitting eye level with him, one arm wrapped around my shoulders and the other placed gently on my stomach.

"I know, but I just got you back…" his voice cracked.

"And I just go you back"

"You didn't want me back though" … ouch, "You tried so hard to keep me away, to keep this from happening" he shook his head.

"I didn't think I could handle trying this over, I didn't think you could, I didn't want to try again just to have us fall apart again because of what happened" he just kept his head down, "Niall. I love you, more than anything. I never stopped loving you; I never stopped wanting you or wishing I could make things better. I've wanted this since I lost it, you're so special to me, don't you understand that?" I pulled his face up to meet mine and kissed his lips lightly.

"I care about you so much and I never want to lose you Niall"

"Then come on tour with us" his statement took me off guard. I leaned away from him and just looked at him with shock.

"We're only touring until mid-September, you can come with us and leave a little early for school. After that we're working on the album and getting time off. Please don't make me go any longer without you, it's been terrible – Niall…Niall" I tried to calm him down. I shuffled until I was sitting on my knees, I don't' even care that the blanket fell off my naked body, it's not like Niall isn't use to me by now.

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Eleanor is meeting up with us once we hit Detroit and staying with Louis until the tour ends, it's definitely okay, plus, you'll have a girl to hang out with while I'm busy and have girls talks with" he smiled and so did I.

"You do know it's going to blow up, press, magazines, you're going to get asked a million questions – I could talk about how amazing you are all day so let people ask away" he interrupted me and I all I could do is giggle.

"I'll talk to my parents and if it's all good I'll meet you in Detroit as well. I would love to spend the rest of the summer with you, even if it's only one month left of it" I smiled. He pulled me in and kissed me, bringing my body closer to his as the kiss deepened.

"Sweetie, it's just, you came all the way home because of a fight with that boy and now you're asking us to just let you go across the USA with him?" my mom was protesting with me.

"Look…it was…we both made some mistakes and I couldn't handle it so I left. But we're good now, we're better, I swear and I don't want to have to wait until school starts up to see him again, just because I'll be in the same country"

"You would just be seeing him again come September than"

"Yes, of course"

"Well…you're almost 20 now, I can't tell you what you can and cannot do and I most certainly don't have a say in your relationships, though I certainly wish I did…" she trailed off.

"If you're going to go off on me about Wesley again – he has everything! He's always here for you and with you, you had a future and everything planned".

"I don't want Wesley Mom, he doesn't have everything, Niall is everything I want and everything I need. I love him, isn't that enough for you? I don't care about his money or fame, I love him for who he is and how he makes me feel, that should be what's good enough for your daughter" she just stared at me. I think she knows I'm right but my family was just so fond of Wesley.

"But you're right, I'm almost 20 and you can't control me like you use to so I'm going. I'll see you before I head back to England for school"

I walked out into the airport with my carry-on luggage heading to the unloading luggage dock to gather my other things. There was a swarm of screaming girls and cameras but the men at the front let me pass through when I showed them my ticket.

"Wooooooo!" screaming was coming from the around the corner and when I turned I couldn't help but smile.

"Louis, Louis, look!" Harry was yelling while standing on the circling luggage belt, "I'm a luggage surfer" he continued to try and keep his balance.

"You're the worst surfer I've ever seen" I spoke up and the boys looked over at me. Zayn, Louis, and Liam all waving at me while Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Better than your boyfriend" he pointed behind him and I focused on the unsteady body toppling over a bunch of bags trying to stand.

"Babe! oh-"Niall fell over another bag and flopped onto the floor. I dropped my carry on's and ran over, kneeling next to him on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I managed to get out through my fit of laughter. Instead of answering he just grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. I felt my body go numb as I sunk into him. Something hit me in the arm and when I turned to look Liam was shaking his finger at as.

"That is inappropriate" he said sternly before going to grab Harry off the luggage belt.

"I am so unbelievably happy that you're here and you're going to be with me for the tour, I mean, I can't even explain it" his face was lit up so bright and all I could do was kiss him over and over and over again.

"I love you and I don't want to waste any more time without you" I finally said as we looked at each other deeply.

"Good, I don't want to waste any more either" he kissed me lightly again before we were getting ushered away to leave the airport.

The paparazzi didn't bother me anymore and it seemed like Niall didn't care about the pictures of us 'together' getting out either because he just held my hand and helped me through the crowed until we got to the van.

The van ride was a lengthy but we were going to pick up their new tour bus since the boys successfully let off a stink bomb in their original one and now it's written off. The new bus is big; I guess probably the same size as the old one though. I stepped inside, pushed back the curtains and took in the whole interior. There are two full couches on either side of the bus with a table to eat at a little further behind on one side and a small kitchen on the other. As I walked through another set of curtains I come across the bunk beds. Much roomer than I thought bunk beds on a bus would be, but then again, money can buy anything right? There's a small washroom off to the corner behind the beds and then behind a door in the back is another lunge room with a TV and a wraparound couch.

I stored all my stuff where Paul told me too while the guys all headed outside. We had to leave in a bit to go get Eleanor from a different airport. Niall and I opted to go, we didn't really want to stay on the bus by ourselves for hours and I wanted to meet Louis girlfriend.

"I don't know if you're ready for the shenanigans that are going to happen on our tour" a deep voice spoke up to my left. I stood up and looked over to see Harry leaning lazily against the bunk beds watching me. We haven't really spoken since the whole, us making out on the couch incident.

"Well…as long as there are no more stink bombs I think I can handle what you throw at me" I gave my best nervous smile before grabbing a bag and lifting it up over my head.

"Here" his voice now right beside my ear, his arms reaching above me and pushing my bag into the slot I was trying to reach. I gasped and spun around with my face in a familiar but uncomfortable distance from Harry's.


	17. Chapter 17

(Hey guys, alright, so I know where the story is heading but I've hit a bit of writers block getting there so bare with me with this chapter haha if you have any ideas or request of what you'd like to see written into the story feel free to let me know, I can use all the idea you guys have right now!)

"Sorry…sorry" he mumbled and stepped back looking down at the ground. I breathed deeply before pushing him lightly in the arm.

"For what?" he looked up at me meeting my eyes, "being taller than me and helping me put stuff away?" he smiled slightly.

"Sorry for everything, for fucking stuff up before and yeah…" he looked away from my face again. As uncomfortable as this was I couldn't stand seeing him beat himself up like this. It wasn't just his fault what happened between us; he shouldn't put all the blame on himself. I walk up to him and wrapped my arms around him taking him by surprise.

"You don't need to feel sorry for anything Harry. We both made a mistake and fucked up, stop blaming yourself, its okay. Everything is okay" I murmured into his shirt and felt him hold me back. We stood there holding each other, it wasn't sexual or awkward, and it was nice.

"Oi" Niall's voice filtered into my ear and I stepped back from Harry, Niall standing beside us holding onto the curtain he moved aside.

"Um…shit,shit,shit" Harry was whispering barely audibly under his breath.

"Hey, what's up?" I questioned Niall, there was nothing wrong going on here and he needed to be reassured of that. He looked at Harry and then me before smiling.

"We're heading to the venue for warm up and the meet and greet, I was coming to get the two of you" I let go of Harry's waist and walked past Niall, "Well, you two better hurry up then" I yelled back before continuing to walk out of the bus.

"That was really nice of you to say to Harry you know" a hand snaked around my waist and a voice filtered into my ear.

"Well, it's true and I couldn't bear looking at him like that" I looked up into Niall's face smiling down at me.

"I know. I've tried telling him it's over and done with and it's fine, but well…he's stubborn" he furred his eyebrows while looking ahead at the venue building.

"He'll come around, probably just going to take me being friendly and everything with him to realize everything really is fine" Niall squeezed me closer to his body before stopping and kissing my forehead.

"I love you" he spoke before his lips touched mine lightly.

"I love you too" I smiled and we kept walking.

I hung out the rest of the day with Eleanor watching the boys be idiots during the meet and greet and during the sound check. We all grabbed some dinner at the restaurant on site; of course Niall almost ate them out of their entire menu. Soon enough it was show time, I gave Niall a good luck hug and a kiss before he took off under the stage ready to be lifted into view.

The show was great, the boys had so much fun and whenever the lights went down Niall would walk over, give me a smile and then head back out the stage. Watching him perform and how much he loves his job, I can't even explain how much more it made me love him.

"Girls entering, cover everything up!" Eleanor yelled into the small change room before fully opening the door so we could walk in. Louis walked up to her in his boxers to hug her, Liam slipped on his jeans, I just caught Zayn slide behind a box of stuff, and Harry just stood in front of the mirror fixing his hair with his briefs on.

"Nialler's just in the loo" Louis nodded to the closed door on my left.

"Hey! whoa, whoa, don't point that at me!" Zayn was running around the room as Harry chased him with a water gun, Zayn's hands covering his hair the whole time.

"Don't shoot his hair Harry or we'll be up all night listening to him fumble with products in the bathroom to fix it!" I chuckled so Harry pointed the gun in my direction.

"You wouldn't…" I trailed off and a small smirk tugged at his mouth, a familiar smirk, but one I knew came without any real consequence except a blast of water in the face.

"Not my girlfriend you don't!" I was pushed behind Niall's body, his blonde hair blocking my view of Harry before Niall fell to the ground groaning covered in water. I knelt down beside him laughing as he looked up at me and held my hand.

"Tell me you love me, I…need…to…die…happy" he played out. I just kept laughing as he closed his eyes and his head thumped onto the floor.

"Oh get up ya drama queen" Harry blasted Niall's face with water, Niall shot up spitting it out of his mouth.

"I love you and you're not dead, successful day!" I joked and kissed him lightly on the cheek before getting to my feet. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes before taking my hand and standing as well, wrapping me into his arms tightly.

"I can't believe you wouldn't say you loved me when I was dying", he stepped away, holding me at arm's length while shaking his head, "worst". I pushed him and followed the boys of the room.

"Why do I have to sleep up top, it's so high and I'm so short!" I whined climbing up to the top bunk.

"So I can watch your ass when you climb" Niall spoke and slapped my butt. I didn't expect him to hit it so hard so I gasped and lost my grip on my bunk dropping to the ground, spinning around to face him, my cheeks red-hot.

"Niall!" I hissed and he chuckled, "there are people in these bunks around us" I couldn't help my giggle a bit when I said it.

"Okay, okay, go back up and I promise not to touch you inappropriately. He waved his hands to motion me back up. I finally made it into my bunk; it was a lot bigger than what I thought these beds were. I peeked my head out of the curtain but Niall was already in his bunk.

"Hey" I whispered and he poked his head out, "I think you should join me, I'm not tired enough yet and I want to watch a movie" even though it was dark I could see the whites of his teeth in his smile. A few minutes later Niall was fumbling into my bunk and eventually we got out bodies twisted together in there.

"What do you want to watch?" he smiled as I pushed myself on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Nothing" I bit my lip and passion glazed over his eyes in a second. His hands moved from my knees to my hips as I bent down to kiss him. His groin grinding into mine as my hips moved back and forth in time with our tongues. I sat up to move my hair when I smashed my head into the ceiling.

"Fuckkk" I tried to say as quietly as I could. Niall started laughing but his hands continue to rub my thighs. I pouted so he pulled me down, kissed the top of my head and then kissed my lips, starting where we left off.

"No shagging on the bus!" a voice yelled and Niall and I both laughed into the kiss, my face falling into his shoulder as I giggled.

"No, seriously, you guys might fuck too hard and topple the bus over or worse; we'll all hear you guys doing it!" It was Louis, definitely Louis.

"Nothing is happening ya twat, go back to sleep" Niall yelled back before I bent my face down to his again. A few minutes of heavy kissing and I could tell Niall was ready to throw me onto the floor and have his way with me. I hovered inches over him smirking before making my way down chest, over his stomach until my teeth were grazing the hemline of his boxers.

We arrived in a different state, Ohio I think, and started to un-load our stuff from the bus into the hotel we'd be staying in. The boys were staying an extra day here for promotional stuff so we get the luxury of being in an actual bed tonight.

"I'm 'bout ready to go for a swim" Niall's arm rested on my shoulders as we admired our new room.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit, wasn't exactly something I was thinking about doing" I confessed turning under his arm to face him.

"Guess we'll have to go shopping?"

"How? We'd get swarmed with you there" his face dropped and he scrunched his eyebrows.

"How about, I go shopping for one and you can stay here with the boys, it'll be a surprise" I kissed his cheek, grabbed my purse, and headed for the door.

"One day, I promise we'll go somewhere and we can do whatever we want and not worry about cameras or people" I looked back, he was trying to smile but he looked sad.

"I'm going to hold you to that, until the day we die Mr. Horan" I smiled closing the door behind me.

(Niall's POV)

I was standing in the middle of the room, her last sentence replaying itself in my head over and over and over, "I'm going to hold you to that, until the day we die Mr. Horan". It's a little morbid, but I can't help but smile at the thought of being with her until we're old and dying. I really hope that's what she meant.

I un-packed some stuff and wandered over to Liam's room, he's always the person to talk to about this stuff, but something was off. Why was I the only person out in the hallway? I knocked on Liam's door, no answer. I knocked again, no answer.

"Liam! Open your room for fuck's sake" there was a thump and then I heard someone fumbling around with the locks on the door until it opened slightly to reveal a very dishevelled looking Liam.

"What…what?" he groaned, I woke him up.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Mmmm…" he nodded wiping his hand over his face.

"Just…go back to sleep, we'll talk later" he nodded tiredly again and the door closed in my face. Okay, well, Louis has a girlfriend, and they're both here, I can talk to them. I walked about 10 feet to my left and started knocking on his door, again, no answer. Knock, no answer, knock, no answer.

"Oh are you kidding me" I fumed and banged on the door one last time. To my surprise it opened with Louis covering himself with a pillow?...oh…

"Not the best time mate" Louis looked behind him and then back at me.

"Yeah, right, uh" I coughed; "sorry" he chuckled, nodded, and closed the door. Right then…I'll just go hang out with Zayn, he's bound to have some video games and food anyways.


	18. Chapter 18

(Warning: Chapter is extremely sexual and explicit. If this is not your thing you may skip over this chapter as it is not a major factor in the plot).

(Niall's POV)

I sent Christine a text to meet me in the pool whenever she returned, I was hoping for a quiet night in with her just swimming and such but of course the rest of guys had to come swimming too. Anyways, she arrived eventually; a towel wrapped around her body so all I could see where her ankles and her shoulders peeking out. I swam over to the edge of the pool, hanging off the side to look up at her.

"I thought it was just going to be us…" she trailed off looking over and waving at the boys as they continued to play volleyball.

"Well…it was supposed to be but then they sort of showed up and you weren't here yet" I pulled myself up a bit so I was holding my body a bit out of the water.

"I…I didn't exactly buy a group appropriate bathing suit Niall" she bit her lip and laughed a little bit.

"Oh…uh" I didn't know what to say, but the thoughts running through my mind at that moment, I could feel myself getting hard just trying to imagine what was under that towel.

"Guess I'll just sneak into the pool and hopefully no one sees" she smiled shyly walking over to the stairs in the shallow end across from the boys. I swam over and joined the game again; attempting to keep the boys attention off her while she entered the pool. I had to take a look though; I needed a glimpse of her. I turned and she was dropping her towel, it hit the floor and my eyes moved slowly up her body. No wonder it wasn't a group appropriate bathing suit, there were almost no bottoms, just a small thong. My eyes continued up her body, every inch more I looked the more I wanted to grab her and feel her body against mine. My eyes reached her chest, she was wearing a strapless bathing suit but fuck, and her tits looked amazing, they were like two perfectly blown up balloons squeezed together inside this tight red constraint begging for me to release them, to hold them, to kiss them.

"Hottie wit a boddyy gunna join our game?" I spun to see Zayn cracking up and Liam trying hard not to laugh. Louis turned around to look at Christine as she entered the water. Instead of running in all nervous and embarrassed like I figured she would she walked in slowly, smiling at us all so slyly.

"I'd have to be on my own team boys, that way it would be a fair game" she spoke while walking over to me. I wanted to keep my eyes on her face but, fuck, her body looks so good in this bathing suit and I want her so bad.

"Zayn, you need a girlfriend, stop drooling over mine" I grabbed her waist when she was close enough pulling her into me.

"Damn, I was about to ask that fine girl out. I didn't realize your girl was packing such a good figure" he mused tossing the ball in the air and catching it.

"There are a lot of things about me Zayn that you're never going to experience or know" her hand rested on the hem of my swim trunks as I felt the warmth of her breath on my ear before she kissed my neck lightly. And that was that, I was hard in less than second.

"Okaaay! Let's keep this game pg aright" Harry spoke, he avoided looking at Christine and I when walking over to Zayn to steal the ball.

"I suppose since you've already got three players over there I'm on Niall and Louis team" Christine spoke taking her place in between Louis and me a little closer to the net. I noticed Louis eyes looking down in the water and sent him a good splash.

"You have a girlfriend, on tour with us, check out her ass" I gnarled and he chuckled.

"Mate…I love El and I think she's beautiful, but when I guy sees a nice ass he needs to get a good look at it. It's not my fault your girlfriend is babe with a good behind" I shook my head.

"Just pay attention to the game, I don't want to deal with them if they win because you're too 'busy'" I turned my head forward waiting for the serve.

The game went on for a little while, eventually Christine left to go swim around the pool for a bit as we continued to toss the ball around. I looked around for her and found her leaning against the wall in the shallow end sipping on a drink. I walked over, her body now facing me as she waiting for me to get to her.

"Impressive skills Niall, I didn't know you had them in you" I wrapped my arms around her waist, pushing her into the wall and my body into hers. She breathed in sharply when my hard-on pushed against her thigh and then she smiled, biting her lip lightly.

"There are a lot of things about me you don't know babe" I kissed her lightly.

"Then show me" she kissed me again and again, small kisses turning deeper and heavier. I felt her legs wrap around my waist as I kept her pressed against the wall. One hand placed on the small of her back and the other tangled in her hair keeping her face pressed against mine. Minutes passed before I pulled away, letting her legs fall back to the pool floor.

"I better go finish that game" I winked and started to away, chuckling as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'll wait for you in our room, apparently we still have a lot of getting to know each other to do" she pushed herself out of the water, I turned quickly but none of the guy were paying attention, and turned my head back. The water dripping off her nearly naked body as she walked to her towel, wrapping it loosely around her hips, picking up her drink and walking away.

"You better hit that tonight, all night, or we're all kicking you out of the band" Zayn tossed the ball over to me and I caught it.

"Just keep your volumes turned up loud tonight for extra sound proofing" I shot back at him before serving the ball over the net.

I opened the door; it was dark except for the lamp light beside the bed. I flicked the switch on to fill the room with light as I made my way into the main bedroom area of the suite.

"I thought you had drowned" Christine spoke from the bed. She was laying there reading in one of t-shirts. The hem of the shirt just short enough to show me her underwear, I swallowed hard. She stood up and set the book down before walking over to me and then something took over me, something demanding me to take charge. I walked towards her before she reached me, grabbed her, and pulled her pressing my lips against hers hard. She groaned into the kiss which triggered a smirk on my lips. Her hands fumbled around my towel until it was lying on the floor leaving me there in my briefs which could barely contain 'all of me'. I walked her back until I knew she'd hit the bed and pushed her down, her body thumping onto the mattress as she looked up at me.

"You're blatantly eye fucking me" she pointed out before I crawled on top of her. She kissed my lips lightly,

"Well," I kissed a trail down her neck and back up, "I'm just picturing how I'm going to fuck you tonight and how much you're going to enjoy it" I pressed my hand over her panties and slowly starting moving it up and down kissing and sucking her neck as she arched her back and moaned.

"I want you to fuck me and I want to feel it a week from now" she breathed between moans as I started going faster.

"I can do that" I bit her neck and she moaned louder. I pushed her panties to the side slipping a finger inside her, she was already wet. I pushed myself up to kiss her lips allowing my finger to penetrate her. Seconds later I slipped a second finger in, she bit my lip when I did and we continued kissing as I fingered her. I took my hand away and tugged her at underwear until she had it kicked off and on the floor. I pushed a hand up the shirt she was wearing, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the side. I kissed down her neck, over her chest. I kissed and licked circled around her breasts before continuing down her stomach. I was on my knees, her knees over my shoulders and legs spread. I started licking her clit slow, up and down and up and down, her fingers running through my hair, tugging when I hit the sweet spot. I started to lick faster, up and down and side to side. Her hips thrusting into my face as she moaned and screamed. She'd never really screamed before and hearing her, knowing I'm pleasing her that much, I could have cum just listening to her. I felt her body start shaking, her legs starting to close around my head. I pushed her legs open and kept going,

"Shit Niall! I'm cumming, I'm cumming" her voice was cracking and squealing, her legs fighting hard against my arms to close as I went harder and faster with my tongue. Her body arched up, her groans now very loud moans, her hands had retreated from my hair to the bed sheets as she gripped them tightly. Soon enough her hand was pushing my head and I knew she was finished. I wiped my mouth and crawled back on top of her kissing her. She was breathing heavily and kissing me passionately.

"Now it's your turn" she smirked up at me before pushing me onto my back. I just shook my head and rolled back on top of her.

"I don't need any more foreplay" she looked up at me, her eyes widening a bit. I pulled my briefs off and reached over to the night table grabbing the condom on top.

"Someone was prepared early" I spoke and she chuckled as I slipped it on. She moved to position herself so I grabbed her hands. I held them above her head with one hand while the held onto her hip, holding her down. I pushed inside her going deep and holding it there and watching her face. I pulled out and pushed back in until I built up a rhythm. I let go of her hands and pushed her up a bit so I was kneeling straight up my hands on her knees holding her open as he thrust in and out. When I was convinced she wasn't going to close on me I placed one of my thumbs on clit rubbing it softly in time with my thrusts. She started moaning loudly, her hands running over her own body. My eyes shifted from her face to his tits as they bounced up and down every time I thrusted in. I pulled out, grabbed her, and spun her around before grabbing her hips tightly and pulling her onto my cock. I fucked her harder; her moans were jagged with how hard I was thrusting into her. I reached one of my hands around her and continued to rub her clit; she buried her face into the bed.

"Niall…Niall I'm going to cum again" she spoke muffled into the bed.

"I didn't hear you, say it louder" I groaned as I pulled on her hips harder pushing myself deeper into her.

"I'm cumming!" she said loudly, "Niall…"

"I want to hear you scream my name" I was rubbing her harder and fucking her harder and she was screaming and moaning my name as I felt her muscles tensing around my cock. I brought my hand back and grabbed her other hip again as I started going faster, I could feel myself hitting the edge.

"Niall…fuck Niall" she was still moaning at a lower volume. I gathered her hair in my one hand and pulled back so her head turned to the side. I pushed her body down onto the bed as I continued to fuck her, my hand still holding her head back as I kissed her neck, her cheek, and her lips.

"Oh fuck" I groaned loudly and let go of her hair. I pressed my hands on her ass pushing it up and squeezing it, I could feel myself tensing up.

"Cum baby, fuck me harder" she was edging me on. I couldn't speak anymore; all I was managing were loud moans and grunts as I felt myself cum.

I collapsed beside her but instead of rolling over to curl into me she just laid on her stomach breathing hard, face to the side looking at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm glad I got to know you tonight, there were certainly some things about you I never knew" her eyes travelled up and down my body before meeting my eyes again.

"I couldn't show you all my cards at once now" she laughed and laid my head back, I had no energy to get up and clean off, I don't think I've ever exerted myself as much as I just did tonight.

*bang! bang! bang!* I heard someone pound on the front door. I groaned, I do not want to get up.

"I'm going to sleep now so don't you dare start again! I just dealt with that for 2 fucking hours! Even Danielle was asking what that sound was over the phone!" I heard Liam yell and then his door closed loudly in the room next to us. Christine and I both burst out into hysterics at the thought of that.


	19. Chapter 19

It sounded like soft rain when I started waking up. I reached over to find Niall but there was nobody beside me in the bed. I propped my head up and notice I was indeed alone; however, the rain was actually the sound of the shower in the washroom. I scavenged amongst the blankets for a shirt and threw one on and found some underwear before hopping off the bed. I walked over to the window opening it, letting the sunshine fill the room…and burn my retinas. The water turned off in the washroom. I leaned against the windowsill waiting for Niall to walk out.

"Morning" I spoke when his head of wet hair popped out of the door. He looked over at and smiled now walking towards me, his towel hanging low on his hips. His hands grabbing my hips before he slipped his arms around me, pulling me into his body. He smelled like Niall, fresh, clean, untouched Niall, my favorite.

"Good morning Love" he spoke softly kissing my cheek. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and we stood there for a good period of time just holding each other.

"I do need to get ready for the day you know" he interrupted the silence but continued running his fingers through my hair and keeping me close.

"I know…" I mumbled into his skin. He pulled away just enough so our faces were inches apart.

"What's wrong?" he looked concerned but his hand still pushed some hair behind my ear. I smiled slightly,

"Nothing to be concerned about. I just want to spend a day with you, just you and I, movies and cuddled up and endless kisses. I just want to be with you, you know?" he chuckled and let his smile return,

"I know exactly what you mean" he kissed my nose and pulled me into a hug again, "But don't worry, I'll get some time off and I'll give you that day or two or 5 or something"

"5 whole days where I get you all to myself?"

"Is that okay?"

"I can't wait, I would love that" I kissed his neck and we both pulled out of the hug so we could look presentable for breakfast.

The lobby was already full of screaming girls, even though it was 7am.

"They truly are dedicated. I would never wake up this early to see you"

"Oh…?" Niall gave me puppy dog eyes as we kept walking.

"I would request you come to me because my bed would be much more comfortable than standing in a lobby" I laughed and he did too putting his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist. Niall and I were over the whole trying not to be seen together stage. People know we're together so there's no point in hiding it anymore and it's just much too tiring and stressful.

"Ohh! Yes, Niall, ohh!" a voice burst out as soon as we entered the private room for breakfast and then the room filled with loud laughter.

"Poor Liam here got no sleep, I think the two of you owe him an apology" Louis yelled at us from the table while patting Liam on the back.

"Oh my God, it didn't even go that late" Niall yelled back but we all laughed. I sat down across from Harry who wasn't paying attention to the conversation only to the food on his plate, which he was just moving around with his fork.

"Any good?" I spoke and it took him a second to realize I was talking to him.

"Uh…yeah it's good" he met my mines and I smiled faintly. He returned it, but not as typical Harry.

"Come help me pick out the best food?" he looked at me again with questioning eyes but got up when I was waiting on him.

"You okay?" I asked when grabbing my plate and slowly starting down the buffet isle.

"Awesome…why?"

"You seem off this morning" I grabbed some yogurt and fruit.

"It's, it's nothing", I looked up at him, his hands running through his hair and messing it up.

"I know it's still a little awkward, but you can talk to me you know, I'm still your friend" he looked at me, those eyes still having a pull at my heart.

"It wasn't fun hearing Niall have you all to himself last night." he bluntly let it out, not what I was expecting.

"Oh…" my face started to flush, "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you awake and everything"

"That's not what I meant…" he trailed off as I reached for some hash browns, "It still sucks because I still really like you and want you but I mean you make him so happy and I don't' ever want to break that again. I felt so bad the whole time you were gone because he was absolutely miserable and it was all my fault but yeah…it still really, really sucks" I let what he said sink in before setting my plate down and turning to face him. I grabbed his hands and held him.

"Harry, you're an amazing guy, kind of a player, but behind that you're an amazing guy. You're going to find someone and they're going to be everything you've been looking for or maybe not what you were looking for but what you needed. Trust me, okay?" I squeezed his hands and he squeezed back.

"Can you clone yourself?" he chuckled and I shook my head, partly because of his comment and because I didn't know if this was appropriate. I stepped forward wrapping my arms around his body and hugging him. He hesitated before hugging me back and we stood there holding each other.

"I can't clone myself Harry, but you don't need me. She'll come along one day. I'll even be your wing girl and help you out" I spoke into his chest, his hands rubbing the small of my back.

"I'll try and wait it out, just…try and be quieter in close quarters and not so much PDA, if you don't mind" he almost started pleading with me.

"I will" he squeezed me before letting his arms fall to his sides and I stepped away. I grabbed my plate and headed back to the table. Niall gave me a questioning look but I shook my head and sat down before he got up to get food.

"What was up with you and Harry at breakfast?" the question finally burst out of him when he was taking a break from rehearsal.

"He finds it hard, watching us together and apparently he heard everything last night." I looked up from my laptop, Niall sitting across the table from me.

"I don't really know how to make it easy for him, I didn't really realize there was enough between the two of you to make something like this hard?" he was suspicious.

"Not on my end, but I knew Harry had feelings for me and I guess he still does. I think he's trying to get over it because he cares about you and your happiness and I mean, I don't feel the same way. But yeah, he just needs a little help moving on and if I can't be the girl he needs in his life I can be the best friend to him that I can, right?"

"Yeah I suppose"

"Niall…it's okay, I swear"

"Irish! Get back to rehearsal!" Zayn yelled and Niall got out of his chair.

"Hey!" he looked back at me, "I don't get a kiss or a hug?" I pouted. His smiled crept onto his face and he walked over leaning down to kiss me lightly.

"I love you" I said, kissing him one more time before he stood straight.

"I love you too" he ruffled my hair and ran back to the stage.

The next few weeks were spent on and off the road, from hotels one night to bunked on the bus the next night. I kept my promise to Harry and tried to be his wing woman when he went out, even when Niall protested at first about me going to a bar alone with Harry, eventually he realized everything was going to be okay. It was nice spending time with the boys on tour, but I really just wanted to spend alone time with Niall. You'd think being on a tour with him I'd get lots of time but we only ever spent the odd break during the day together and those moments before he passed out at night. Before I knew it, it was time for me to head back over to London for school. Niall still had another couple weeks of touring left before heading back over for a break and to start recording the new album.

"All packed?" that Irish accent that still gave me butterflies come filtering into the bed area of the bus.

"Yeah, I think so" I stood up looking down at my bags on the floor and then looking up at Niall standing in the door way.

"The van is here when you're ready to go"

"Can you just quit the band and we can leave and go live on an island together forever" I pleaded while laughing a little, grabbing my two bags.

"I'm Irish; I can't live on an island. There's way too much and no alcohol." he joked kissing my forehead as I walked past him.

"Here, give me that one" he grabbed one of the bags in my hand and followed me outside.

The van ride was long and we didn't say much. I suppose it's because we had nothing to say. We won't see each other for a couple weeks, all we could really say is I miss you. The airport came into view and I felt Niall pull me into him so I shuffled over and leaned into his chest, brought my legs up so they stretched out over his legs, and curled up into his body.

"I don't want you to go" he spoke softly, one hand rubbing my leg and the other tracing circles on my shoulder.

"I don't want to either. I know it's only for a couple of weeks, but it's still going to suck a lot" he breathed deeply, agreeing with me, but didn't say anything.

I had my ticket and was holding onto this boy who I met on a whim and now I can't bear to think I'll be without him for 2 or 3 weeks. I felt tears start stinging my eyes and I tried to mute my sniffle but Niall heard it. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"No, don't cry, please don't cry" he whipped a tear from my cheek and I laughed.

"I know I said I wasn't one of those girls who'd make you feel bad for leaving"

"You're not, you're the one leaving, and it's completely different" he smiled and I chuckled, my arms keeping hold of his body. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me; another swarm of tears filled my eyes and started to fall through my lashes. I was going to miss his lips, his taste, and the softness of his kisses.

"I love you and I will love you when you're not here and when I see you I will love you so much more" he spoke in between small kisses.

"You're such a sap Niall" I laughed but pulled him in to hug him again.

"Well…I planned something for when I get back, but if this is too sappy for you…" I looked up at him,

"No, no…I like your sappiness, what did you plan?!"

"I can't tell youuu" he rubbed his nose against mine.

"Flight 472 to London boarding now" the voice on the P.A. system flooded the waiting room. The smile on his face disappeared and he held me tight again. We held each other until the last call for boarding was called. I grabbed my carryon bag and started walking towards the boarding. I looked back at Niall, he was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone,

It turns out there is a nit-picker on this site who is going to shut down all 'real-life' character stories. I am aware it is in the rules not to have these stories, however, being on this site for 10+ years on and off with more than 50 'real-life character' stories I had, had no trouble and continued to write for everyone on the site, as with many other authors you may know and love.

I'm sorry to say that because of one bad apple on this site I will be deleting my account, I honestly don't have time to deal with people like this and do not intend too. You can access this story on two other sites where I post it. If you wish to keep up to date with the story please send me a message and I can give you links because they're not posting for me in this text box.

I apologize for this inconvenience, if it were up to me I would love to continue writing for you all on here.

Any complaints should be sent to StoryWeaver854, as this is the author going around on a power-trip and threatening to shut down all your favourite authors and delete your favourite stories.

I sincerely hope you continue to keep up with the story at the two links I have provided and I thank you so much for all your feedback and support.


	21. Chapter 21

(Hey guys. So, I decided to keep posting on here until any action is taken against this account. There are loads of 1D stories on here and a lot of have been messaging me about the sites or how the links weren't showing up for you, so we'll see how long this stays up for. If you want the other sites again you can find this story studyingabroad1ded (Tumblr URL) or on ondirectionfanfiction (the website, just for Studying Abroad). thank you for all your support and enjoy this chapter!)

There was a loud vibration that woke me up and then a thump as what I assumed was my phone fell to the floor. I grumbled, leaned over and picked it up, noticing the new message alert on the screen. My stomach flipped, I thought it could only be Niall. It had only been a couple of days since I left him to come back to the UK before school started but I already miss him so much.

"Hey, are you awake?" the message read, but it's not from Niall, it's from Zayn.

"I am now, what's up?" I answered, leaning back on my pillows as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of my room. I checked down on my phone, 3:12am…seriously Zayn?

"Well, Niall dropped his phone in a toilet so he won't be able to text you and what not, he's getting a new one when we're back in England in the next week or so"

"He. Is. An. Idiot"

" Haha, well, yeah"

"Ugh, okay, tell him to call me when he can and NOT at these hours of the night!"

"I will, I will! Sorry for waking you up, I'll get him to call you tomorrow; he's busy getting another phone ready for him as soon as he lands"

"Okay, thanks Zayn, Goodnight"

"Night babe"

I put the phone back on the counter and sprawled on the bed. Dropping his phone in the toilet, seriously, sometimes I swear he's naturally bleached blonde.

The next few weeks were long, busy, and terrible without Niall here – and even worse since we could only talk about two or three days because of time zones and everything. I was back in classes and into my old school schedule but this week, this week would be different. The boys were coming back sometime this week, though when I was speaking to Niall he said they were unsure of exactly which day. Either way, I'm beyond excited – I even went out to get my nails done, I got my hair done, and I bought a cute pair of heels because Niall said he'd bought me a nice dress for a surprise dinner he had planned.

There was a light rapping on my door that turned into loud bangs. I fell out of bed and pick myself up quickly before rushing the door.

It's him.

It's Niall.

It has to be.

My heart pounding through my chest with excitement as my fingers fumbled unlocking my door. I finally swung it open to find no blonde hair, no beautiful blue eyes that I've been longing to look into – instead, I find Harry. I wrap my arms around him anyways; if Harry is home then Niall is too, that's worth celebrating with anyone.

"Nice to see you too" he held me back for a brief moment before we stepped apart. I motioned for him to come into my flat and closed the door behind me.

"Sorry I'm not Niall by-the-way, I could see how disappointed you were when you answered" he sat on the couch arm running a hand through his messy hair.

"I wasn't that disappointed, though I would like to know why you showed up at my door before my boyfriend" I laughed and walked into the kitchen for food.

"Niall's getting his phone and uh, then he's busy getting stuff ready for the weekend so you won't see him until tonight" I turned to face Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Niall is planning something for the weekend and I'm here to entertain for the day and help you get ready" he got up from the couch, joining me in the kitchen.

"For a start" he twirled a strand of my hair in his finger gingerly, "you need to shower you grease monkey" his mouth crept into a laughing smirk.

"Oh my God, I hate you" I laughed as I headed to the washroom.

I was all showered – I did absolutely everything I could think of, I even shaved twice JUST to make sure I got every hair. I wrapped a towel around my body and headed to my bedroom.

"Slow dooown" Harry's voice floated down the hall way so I turned around.

"What…did I miss something? I was in there forever"

"Trust me, I know" he rolled his eyes.

"You need to pack a bag, but since I'm a gentleman and I'm not following you into your room, I'll just let you know to pack light and like…comfy"

"Uh…okay…" I scrunched my face up and continued to my room, closing the door behind me.

"You're looking good though!" I heard his voice yell through the door. I shook my head and let the towel fall to the ground as I scrimmaged through my things to 'pack lightly but comfy'.

"You can come join Harry, I'm fully clothed" I said as I opened the door. He lifted himself off the couch and came into my room, sitting down on the bed and looking around.

"So, why out of everyone in the band are you the one chaperoning me around all day?" I made small talk as I continued to pack.

"I'm the only one who knows the directions to where you're going"

"Can I trust you to drive me to a secret location or are you secretly kidnapping me?" I joked, but Harry didn't laugh much.

"I also offered because I've been a bit of a downer to you since everything happened and I just want to do something that makes you happy, the both of you". I placed some sweaters into my bag and turned to look at him.

"You need to stop beating yourself up about all that. It's over with. We both made a mistake – it wasn't a mistake to me though" he cut me off but wouldn't look at me.

"I wanted you so I did what I could to get you, even if that meant hurting Niall and messing stuff up for you. I was selfish and upset because I didn't get the girl; I'm not exactly use to that"

"So modest" he looked up at that comment. I went and sat down next to him, placing my hand on his thigh.

"Look. Had you been the one to bring my stuff to me that night and take me out for coffee the next day I could very well be getting ready to go on a secret weekend vacation with you and not Niall. That's just how life works out though. I'm not going to lie and say there wasn't time when I questioned whether I wanted you or Niall but fate has a way of working things out"

"Fate hates me" he chuckled slightly.

"No, but maybe you should try and get your own girl, it's really not that hard"

"Being me, it's hard. They never want to date me; they just want what comes with being on my arm"

"Well…okay, so it's not easy, but nothing worth having is easy right?"

"Calm down Zayn Malik" he squeezed my hand and we both laughed.

"Maybe it's because I still want you, that's why it's harder for me" he was looking me in the eye. I swallowed hard, grabbed his face, and pressed my lips against his. It was a soft, light kiss and my hands fell to the bed as I pulled my head back. He opened his eyes, half in shock, half puzzled.

"Nothing" he spoke quietly and looked down.

"Nothing" I smiled and he brought his eyes back to mine.

"You don't want me Harry" he smiled and put his arm around me.

"I guess you've become a bit like a sister than"

"Good, because my family is far away and I could really use brother like you when I'm out here" he smiled, a real smile, one I haven't seen from him in a while before he pulled me into him.

"Being a brother and all I think I'm obligated to point out how much of a mess your hair is" he spoke and I pushed him.

"I haven't' had time to do anything because SOMEONE has been rushing me around all morning!" I pushed him again as I got off the bed, he just continued to laugh.

Finally I had everything packed, hair done, make-up done, locking my door. I followed Harry downstairs to get into his car – and of course there was a sea of paparazzi to greet us.

"Way more when you come by than when Niall is here"

"I'm sorry" he gave me a sympathetic smile, opened his arm up to me and took me under before opening the doors and pushing us through the large crowed of yelling men. We ignored everything they asked and Harry, with a fight, got me into the passenger seat of the car and closed the door, cutting off most of the yelling. He eventually fought his way through the crowed and entered the car on his side, closing the door.

"Phew" he let out in a breathe before starting the car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as he started pulling out of the complex lot and into the streets.

"We're going to Lou's studio so she can do your hair for tonight; your dress is there too"

"So the dinner is tonight then"

"Captain obviousss"

"Oh shut up and drive Styles"

We arrived at the back of an apartment building where Harry shuffled me inside. He started knocking on a white door three from the entrance before it opened. Lou, the boy's stylists, opened the door with a smile.

"I was wondering when you two were going to show up. Niall has been texting me like crazy asking me when you would be here" he let us inside.

"Niall has a new phone?" I peeped and both Harry and Lou looked at me.

"He strictly said no contact between the two of you until tonight, Niall's really big on this surprise thing" she answered. I looked over at Harry and he nodded.

"Don't take it harsh, he just wants everything to be perfect and what not" he smiled and it eased me.

I sat down in the salon chair and Lou got to work combing and product here and product there. She pulled out a straightener and a curling iron and a bunch of other stuff I couldn't keep track of.

"Annd, finished" she stepped back and admired her work.

"Would you like to see?" she laughed and spun me around so I was facing the mirror. My hair looked so…big. There was so much volume, but not in a huge mess sort of way. My hair was all curled, but loosely, the perfect curls really. My bangs shaping my face and blending into the rest of my hair.

"Kim Kardashian hair" was all I said. Harry and Lou started laughing.

"Well, yeah, I guess you could call it that, do you like it?" she asked, fiddling with some loose strands.

"I love it, can you do my hair every morning for me?" I laughed and she smiled.

"Okay, okay, enough hair praise, we've got a restless Niall and late girlfriend, let's get this dress on you" Harry started pushing us so I got out of the chair.

"Alright, alright, I didn't realize I just acquired a gay best friend" Harry stopped and gave me a very unimpressed looked as Lou and I burst out laughing.

"Haaaar, haaar" he hissed and then turned around to a clothing rack and pulled out a dress, turning back around to show me. I stopped laughing, it was so pretty. It wasn't beautiful and extravagant, but it was still lovely. It was light chiffon fabric; the skirt was longer in the back and shorter in the front. It had a plunging neck line and an open back with and the straps where braided from front to back. The dress was a pretty shade of green with a darker green ribbon tied around the middle into a bow to make an empire waist. I took the dress into Lou's washroom and slipped it on, zipping it up on the side. I looked at myself in the mirror; I looked like I could walk on a red carpet. I stepped out and Harry's eyes widened slightly while Lou just squealed a little bit and clapped.

"You look beautiful, Niall will be so happy when he sees you" she cheered.

"You do look stunning" Harry spoke handing me my heels.

"It's a good thing I got nude heels, green's a hard colour to match" I joked, I felt awkward with the two of them aweing at me.

"Leave it to Niall to make you wear his favorite colour" Harry joked and it eased a bit of the tension I felt from him. I had my heels on and straightened myself out. I felt so done up and fancy even though the dress was really more of a cute-fancy than anything else.

"Well, how fast can you walk in those because Niall's hammering me on being late right now" Harry had his hand on the door knob ready to leave"

"I can't walk fast enough to get me to him sooner" I felt a huge smile spread across my face as it hit me I was now on my way to see Niall, after weeks, I was finally going to see him.

"Have fun!" Lou spoke up loudly as I Harry and I were walking out the door.

"Thank you! And thank you so much for this amazing head of hair that I will never achieve again" I laughed and the door closed, Harry's hand in mine pulling me to the car.

"One more thing" he said before leaving me sitting in the car and closing the door. The driver's seat opened and he flopped into the car and closing his door. He held out a black tie.

"Um…I'm not wearing tie…" he shook his head.

"I have to blind-fold you…it's a good thing you're pretty" he reached over and covered my eyes and everything went black. I felt him tighten it.

"Can you see?"

"Everything, totally"

"Smart-ass" he grumbled and the car started.

"I'm going to have to speed a bit, so hopefully there are no cops, explaining you in a blind-fold might be a little awkward" he joked and the car started moving.

I could tell we were on some sort of highway, but we weren't moving fast enough for me. The anticipation was absolutely killing me and not being able to see where I was going just made it worse.

"Soon, you can stop fighting so much" Harry's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Drive faster"

"I can't, I'm already doing well over limit, only about 10 minutes left". Just as he spoke the car started to slow down for what I figured was us getting off the highway.

I was breathing slowly to calm my nerves – in and out, in and out – the car slowed down even more before stopping, turned, and going over a small little bump.

"We're here, but you can't take off the blind fold." Harry ordered and I put my hands back down to my sides. The car stopped completely and shut off and I heard the driver's door open and close. I sat in my seat almost shaking I was so nervous. The door finally opened on my side and a hand took mine helping me out of the car. I carefully stepped onto the ground; it was like a dirt road, no pavement.

"Can you handle it from here?" I heard Harry ask.

"Good, I'll talk to you later than" Harry spoke again, the car started, and the sound of tired moving across the gravel grew fainter and fainter until all I could hear were birds and chirps of other animals.

"You look beautiful" a voice I'd been longing to hear for so long spoke up.

"Niall!?" I reached a hand out and he laughed.

"I'm holding your hand already silly" I reached to the side with my free hand until I felt a body. He grabbed my hand and was holding them both in his hands.

"Should I take your blindfold off?"

"I can't see your face and I would really, really like to please" I begged. He let go of my hands and grabbed my face before placing a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled away as his hands started working on the knot in the blind fold. I felt it loosen and then it was off my face. My eyes adjusted to seeing again – it was slightly dark outside, there definitely were no street lights of any sort. Finally my eyes focused ahead of me, I was staring at white button up shirt. I looked up quickly and Niall was smiling like a goof. I tried to keep composed but I couldn't as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissing him again, much harder. He smiled into the kiss and lifted me off the ground for a moment before my feet touched again. He kissed for a while but I needed to pull away for air.

"Surprise" he spoke breathlessly and I smiled letting my hands run down his body so I was holding onto his waist. He stepped aside so I could see where the little bit of light was coming from. It was a decent sized hour, not too old but not too new. It was brick with a black fence around the back and cobble stone closer to the house.

"Where are we?" I asked still looking around.

"Harry offered up his stepdad's house to us for the weekend" I looked up at him.

"So, why are we all dressed up?" he smiled.

"Instead of taking you to a restaurant, I brought the restaurant to you so we can eat here, by ourselves, alone. This whole weekend we'll be alone. Just you and me in the country – I did promise you some alone time" he smiled and I felt myself tearing up.

"I can't believe you remembered that" I sniffled trying to push back my tears.

"Why are you crying?" he suddenly got worried, lifting my face up with his finger under my chin.

"Because you're absolutely perfect Niall Horan"


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, so this is the last chapter, mainly because I have no idea where else to go with this story. That being said, if you have ideas and want me to continue with this story than feel free to give me your ideas. If i get enough I'll try and incorprate them all and give you guys more chapters. As well, if you want another story with any of the boys I am open to that as well, just give me your ideas, or if you want a story about something unrelated to one direction.

"That was so good, oh my God. I haven't eaten that much in a long time, I'm stuffed like a pig" I joked moving from the chair in the dining room to the couch in the living room. Niall's laugh followed and so did his body as he sat down next to me letting me rest my head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm glad you liked. Mine was awesome too, but you're so beautiful tonight I couldn't really concentrate on my food" he started to twirl my hair in his fingers and I felt myself blush.

"Oh stop it, I know how much you enjoy food" he chuckled but said nothing as I curled up closer to his body. We sat there just staring at the fireplace for a long while, enjoying each other's company silence until Niall broke it.

"So, you want some ice cream or…" I sat up and looked at him, I'm sure my eyes were huge.

"How!" I pushed him and he laughed, "How on earth could you eat more. I don't understand you Horan" he was laughing harder and I started to laugh.

"I'll take that as a no, but I'm going to have some anyways" he dodged my small nudge and slipped off the couch, his laughter flittering into the kitchen.

"I'm going to get changed!" I yelled and wandered out of the room looking for the bedroom that Harry put my stuff in. Eventually I found it, but my suit case was the only one in here. I shrugged and slipped out of my dress and started shuffling through my bag for pajamas.

"I say just keep that on" Niall's voice came from my left and I turned around fast, quickly covering my breasts since I didn't have a bra on.

"Oh ..come..really? It's not like I haven't seen them before" he scuffed, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"That doesn't matter; I still have decency you know!" I felt a smile creeping up on my face, half from embarrassment and half from the fact that I just said I was decent.

A smirk was pulling at his mouth. I breathed deeply but said nothing, just watched him. He set the bowl down on the dresser and walked up to me, pulling my arms down to my sides and looking me up and down.

"You're the loveliest girl I know while still being the hottest fuck and you don't find that every day" he laughed, pulling me close to him, pretending to attack my neck. I was laughing hysterically and squirming to get loose.

"Niall Horan! Let me go now or you're not getting anything tonight!" I yelled in fits of laughter.

"None tonight any ways, we're hanging out with my family tomorrow and then going to dinner with some of my friends so we need our sleep babe" he'd finally stopped attacking me and was just holding me against his body looking down at me.

"Your family…as in your Mom and you brother and your dad…" he chuckled and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Yes, as in my Mom and Dad are going to go out during the day together with my brother and I like a real family so they can meet my amazing girlfriend all together" I started blushing.

"I feel awkward talking about your parents when I have no shirt on" I whispered and Niall burst out laughing. I freed myself from his grip and grabbed the first t-shirt I could see, throwing it over my head.

"I love you, even if half of what you say makes me wonder about you"

"Good, keep wondering, that's what keeps relationships good – always being able to be surprised by the person you love" I smiled and he just smiled back, "by the way…none of your stuff is in the room" I looked around again for good measure. Niall looked around too and scrunched his face up.

"I'll go look around, I'll punch Harry if he did something with my things, there's important stuff in that suitcase" he started to walk out. I crawled into the bed, under the comfy blankets; the bed was big, much too big for just me. I heard light foot steps down the hall until Niall came into the room, suitcase in hand. He closed the door and started to strip.

"Little bugger, put my stuff in his room with a little note saying to stay out of trouble" he huffed before crawling into bed with me. I scooted over and cuddled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around me.

"So, what kind of important stuff is in your bag?" I spoke quietly, trying not to fall asleep as Niall gently ran his fingers through my hair with one hand and traced small circles on my hip with his other.

"Oh…just, stuff. I can't tell you" his voice was soft. I didn't bother pressing it and let my eyes close, the sound of Niall's heart faintly audible before I dozed off.

(Niall's POV)

A tiny buzzing sound woke me up and go louder and louder the more out of my dream I came. I reached over to my right, grabbing my phone and squinting at the screen.

Right, 8:00am alarm.

I shut it off and set it on the night stand before putting my arm around Christine's body again. She was curled up like a baby, her back facing me, perfectly shaped into body. I watched her for a while before shaking her lightly to wake her up. She groaned a few times but didn't open her eyes. I crawled out of the, grabbed the blanket and yanked it off her.

"Nooo" she whined, curling into a smaller fetal ball. I laughed and sat down on the bed, leaning over her legs.

"Baby, we need to get ready or we'll late" I rubbed her back a bit. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I'm scared to meet them" she spoke quietly and didn't move. I smiled faintly, continuing to rub her back.

"They're going to love you, you're amazing and perfect, and I don't see why they wouldn't like you" her face stiffened a bit.

"Because of…everything, I mean, what happened…how a mother could like a girl who did that to her son" my heart dropped. I picked her up and brought her to my chest, holding her (kind of awkwardly).

"I didn't tell them everything, and even if I had, everyone makes choices for their own reasons. My parents wouldn't hold your choices, those kinds of choices, against you. Especially not when you mean so much to me" I kept hold of her and kissed her head over and over and over.

"I guess you're right. I'm just nervous" she pulled away and looked up at me.

"My hand will always be there for you to hold whenever you feel scared today, I promise" she smiled, leaned up and kissed me. I kissed her back, my hand resting on her lower back to keep her here for little while longer.

"Greg is ALWAAAYS late, sorry babe" I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into my body.

"It's okay, I don't mind spending more alone time with you, ever" I smiled and squeezed her as the sound of crunching dirt came to my left. A black suv pulled up in front of us and the window started to go down.

"Get in losers, we're going apply picking" Greg sassed out the window before closing it again. I laughed and Christine giggled as I opened the door and let her following behind her.

"What, can't even sit in the front with your brother? I'm sure your girlfriend will be safe in the back seat for like 20 minutes man" Greg was chirping me while giving me a judgemental look in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh fine" I rolled my eyes and gave Christine a quick kiss before jumping out and into the front passenger seat. Greg turned around and stretched his hand out to Christine,

"Nice t' meet ya by the way, Niall wasn't kidding, you're gorgeous" he smiled and I scuffed. She thanked him shyly while shaking his hand and nervously laughing. She's so cute when she's nervous. She looked at me and I gave her a reassuring nod before Greg put the car in drive and we headed on our way. The ride was nice, short, but nice. I hadn't seen Greg in a while so it was great catching up with him. Apparently Mom and Dad are already at the apple farm waiting for us.

The air was chilly when I stepped out but my face lit up when I saw my parents sitting on a bench with some buckets. I haven't seen them in what feels like years; I've missed them both so much.

"You ready?" I turned my head to side and asked Christine as she grabbed my hand, her mitten feeling odd on my hand.

"I can't back out now, can I?" she looked up and smiled, I kissed her lightly and we followed Greg over to our parents.

"Oh Niall!" Mum screeched and grabbed me, Christine let go of my hand has my Mum engulfed me in a hug.

"Bob" I heard my Dad's voice and looked over to see him talking to Christine.

"Mum, you can let me go. I'm here all day ya know" I patted her back and she released me.

We spent the day going through the rows of tree's picking from each one. Greg and I would climb on each other to get to the highest apples. I started conversations between my Mum and Christine, but eventually they were getting on just fine making fun of Greg and me. I knew they would get along just fine and she seemed to ease up throughout the day.

We sat down at a table in the small café at the farm, Christine and me on one side of the table, Mum and Dad at opposite ends, and Greg was across from us. Greg order us all a round of beer and we all ordered a slice of apple pie … come on, at an apple farm, you HAVE to order apple pie.

"So…Christine" Greg gurgled while gulping down some beer, "what are you going to do with a music degree?" he finally got out, putting his glass down on the table.

"I want to work with mentally challenged children and use music as a means of teaching them, making it fun but educational for them" she answered, I looked over at her, she was digging out the apple stuffing inside the crust.

"You know, you're supposed to eat the whole pie babe" I placed my hand on her knee and she looked up at me.

"I'm saving the crust for last, it's my favorite part, jeesh" she stuck her tongue out at me a little bit and I laughed, squeezing her knee then grabbing my beer.

"I think that's a wonderful job, definitely takes patience" Mum joined into the conversation.

"Well, I get enough patience training dealing with this kid" Christine nudged me, "so I think I'll be okay" the table laughed.

"Har, har, my girlfriend is so funny" I tried to sound annoyed but I was laughing by the end of it.

"Mum…Mum, I'll call you, I always do" I kept repeating as she squeezed me tighter and tighter while saying goodbye. Finally she let me go, we said the rest of our good byes and Christine and I got into the car with Greg to head back to Harry's country house.

(Christine's POV)

"It wasn't that bad now was it?" Niall asked while closing the door behind him.

"No, it was really fun actually…I feel stupid for being so nervous" I looked away, my cheeks flushing a bit. I felt two arms wrap around me and a chin rest of shoulder.

"You weren't being stupid, silly" Niall kissed my cheek and we walked to the bed room.

"What time are we going for dinner?" I asked getting out of my clothes; Niall just looked at me and sighed.

"Soon, too soon, not enough time for me to do what I want with you before we'd have to go" he looked back up at me and I bit my lip.

"The night is still young" I gave him a smirk before digging in my bag for something to wear. I decided on a pair of leather leggings with a flowy and somewhat sheer white lace shirt.

"Come on babe, ride going to be here any minute!" Niall's voice echoed down the hall. I grabbed my nude heels from the night before and skipped down the hall to the front door. Niall sized me up, smiled to himself, and threw his jacket on. I slipped on my heels, now I'm as tall as Niall, and I threw on my leather jacket.

"You look hot, per usual" he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him, kissing me lightly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again, he held me tightly against his body.

"And you look handsome and sexy and I'd much rather stay here with you all night alone than out in public where you're forced to wear clothing" I smiled in the middle of our kiss.

"I'll let you take them off the second we get back in the door" he bit my lip and then kissed me. I'm not sure how long we stood there kissing; hands moving over each other's bodies, but the sound of a horn broke the moment.

"So, these friends are…" I asked as the car started down a stretch of road.

"Old friends from school and other stuff in Mullingar, they're staying in a hotel nearby so we can hang out for the night" I smiled and we drove the rest of the ride in silence.

We went to some pub in a village about 30 minutes from the house; it was small but busy and loud. Our table had about 10 people around it, Niall and me at the end of it in the middle of all his friends. I don't mind when he gets all riled up with people he knows, I just sit back and pay attention to what's going on around us. But to be honest, the only thing my head is thinking about is sex. I don't know why, I've just wanted him so bad all day. I just want to rip his clothe off and kiss every inch of him … maybe it's because his hair colour is changing, he's letting it go a bit brunette and fuck, it's hot. I want grab his hair and kiss him roughly, I want him to pin me down and have his way.

"Really babe, here?" Niall's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned my head to look into his eyes. I gave him a confused look and followed his eyes as they looked down to our legs. My hand was on his thigh…well, close to his package than thigh. I smirked a bit; I didn't even realize I put it there. I looked back up and he was still looking at me, a sly smile on his face. His friends all immersed in a deep conversation around us.

"I'm not going to apologize for wanting you" I spoke quietly into his ear. I heard him swallowed hard and I started rubbing his packaged again under the table, making sure to be subtly about it.

"Can…can this wait until we're home?" his voice cracked a little bit, I felt his cock getting harder and harder in my hand.

"I've waited all day" I replied and leaned back, Niall just looking at me desperately about to say something when his friend yelled his name.

"Ye…*cough*…yeah" his hand down beside me curling up into a fist. I leaned forward, resting my one arm on the table as to hide what was happening under the table better. I undid the button and zipper of jeans and slowly pushing my hand down his briefs until I felt the heated skin of his hard on in my fingertips. He jerked at my touch and made a small coughing groaning sound of surprise. I bit my lip to hold my laugh in as I continued to 'pay attention' to his friends story. I started jerking faster; Niall holding onto his beer glass tight enough I swear he almost broke it. His breathing was heavy and faster and small whimpers escaping every so often. There was something really hot about doing this in public – I know some people would think this is disgusting, vulgar, I lack morals…but there's nothing hotter than knowing you're giving your partner pleasure and watching them contain it. His face was serious, almost like he was angry, and as much as I always hate when Niall is angry I can't lie that he looks sexy as fuck when he's angry. He leaned over closer to me, his arm holding up on the table.

"I fucking hate you and I fucking love you at the same time" he breathed coarsely and I kissed his neck, biting him swiftly, causing a louder than usual groan. I looked to see if anyone noticed, but it seems the loud music and conversation at the table drowned him out.

"I'm going to cum…" he spoke breathlessly. I let go of his cock and brought my hand up the table. He looked at me, eyes wide. I looked him up and down, gave him a small smile, and sipped my drink. His hands fumbled under the table, I assume putting himself away, before both appeared on the top of the table.

"Well…it was nice to see you guys, but I'm really tired so we're going to head back, we've been out day" Niall spoke up. His friends protested but he insisted he was terribly tired. After goodbyes and some more pleas Niall and I finally made our way out of the booth. He wrapped his arm around my waist and began walking me outside to grab a cab.

"You're in so much trouble miss" was all he said to me before we walked outside and headed back to the house for my "punishment".

(Niall's POV)

My eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room as I lay there for a moment. I looked down to my chest to see Christine still sleeping, she looked so calm and her hair fell perfectly around her face. I brushed some hair behind her ear and she groaned. She was awake. As I was watching her I started to feel nervous. I've had this day planned for months, ever since the tour. I want it to be perfect.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, I'll bring it to you so just stay here" I said while getting up. She leaned on her elbows, holding the blanket over her naked torso and watching me as I slipped into yesterday's briefs.

"You're so romantic" her voice sincere. I stood up straight and smiled at her.

"You're my princess, it's in the rule book" she chuckled and I headed to the kitchen. My mind is racing a thousand miles per hour, what if this happens, what if I lose it, what if she doesn't go along with it? So many things could go wrong today, but so much could go right.

"Eggs and toast, but I promise I'll learn how to make better food!" I came into the room with the plates. She had slipped into a t-shirt but was still under the duvet.

"You could make me a bowl of cereal and it would still be sweet Niall" I set the tray on the bed and kissed her, slipping under the blanket. I poured the tea and gave her, her plate. We sat there eating and drinking in silence. I finished first.

"So, there's this cool beach coast area about a 20 minute walk from here, I was planning on going today…if you want to?" she took a sip of tea.

"That sounds really cool" I smiled. Good, so far so good.

"What is that?" she pointed to the basket in my hand.

"A pick nick, I made it while you were showering" her face lit up.

"Niall!" her arms wrapped around me and kissed my cheek, "You're adorable, you know that? I love you" she took my hand and we started walking.

We spent most of the day wandering the rocks on the water front; there were a lot of cool caverns and tunnels to explore. When we took a break for lunch we found a rock formation that had a hole in the middle, almost big enough to fit a Nando's building inside. We crawled in, I spread out the blanket, and we started eating. Clouds were moving over the sun, it looks like our beach date was going to be shorter than I had hoped.

"That cloud looks like a fist, like…someone fist-pumping the sky" she pointed up and when I saw it I laughed. She snuggled into my side more and I held her closer to my body while we continued to watch the clouds. This, this could be the perfect moment. It feels like a good moment. I waited a moment before sitting up and she followed.

"I…um…you" I fumbled with my words and scrunched my face a bit. I had planned what to say, I had rehearsed this a million times in my mirror.

"What?" she grabbed my hand and held it, I held hers back and looked at her. I took a deep breath…silence. I let my breath go and smiled.

"I just really love you" I said quietly, trying not to let my disappointed show. Her eyes searched mine for a moment before a small smile crept on her face.

"I love you too, so, so much" she squeezed my hand.

We watched the clouds a bit more but it started to get really cold so we packed up the pick nick and decided to head back to the house.

"I can't wait to make some hot chocolate and watch movies all curled up with you" she said while we were walking home. The thought made me smile. A few moments later I felt a couple drops of water on my face and looked up. The sky was dark, really dark. And just like that water came smashing onto my face. We picked up our walk to a run trying to get out of the rain storm. By time we got to the porch on the house we were both drenched from head to toe and out of breath. Her hair was soaking and dripping, her clothes sticking to her body.

"Are you going to unlock door or we going to get hypothermia!" she laughed cupping my face in her hands. I reached into my back pocket and grabbed the small red-velvet case in my hand. I looked at her seriously, her smile fading slightly. It's now, its happening. Before it even registered I was down on my knee, holding the small red box in my hand and looking up at the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I watched the shock sink into her face as she came to realize what was about to happen. I opened the box revealing the silver ring with three small purple hearts shaping a diamond.

"I know we're young and this isn't like an immediate thing, it can be, but it doesn't have to be, whatever works. But after losing you I realized I can't not have you in my life, I can't not have you at all and I never, ever, ever want to risk that happening. So, what I'm really trying to say is that I want to be your husband, at least one day, and it would make me so happy if you would be my wife, if you would marry me…" I trailed off, I was rambling. She just looked down at me, not saying anything, holding her hands in a little knot. I swallowed hard, I didn't like this silence, and this is not how I pictured her to react.

"If … if not, that's, that's okay…I know this is kind of uhm… - yes, a million time yes" she interrupted me. It took a minute before I felt my smile growing until my face almost couldn't contain it. Her face was lit up and she started crying. I stood up, grabbed her face with my free hand, and kissed her.

"Don't cry, why are you crying?" I brushed some tears off her face with my thumb. She just smiled and chuckled at me, kissing me again lightly.

"Because I'm happy, and I'm so surprised and just…this whole weekend with you and now this, I just love you more than anything in the world" she kissed me again and again and again.

"Can I put the ring on?" I asked in between kisses. She laughed and nodded her head. I pulled it out of the box and carefully slipped it on her finger, perfect match.

"I suppose it was a good thing you left your ring at my place when you went home"

"I suppose it was a good thing I forgot my iPod in that HMV store" I looked into her eyes.

"I can't imagine my life now if you hadn't".


End file.
